Un ángel en la bruma
by kykio88
Summary: R.A. SessXLin La casualidad los juntó y el destino unió sus almas, aunque cómo decirle a la mujer que amas que algo acaba con tu vida lentamente. Lemon. Cap 19 Eternidad FIN
1. Extraños

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

**( ) Bueno, hay un par de frases en japonés e inmediatamente su traducción.**

- Entonces has la cita para mañana. –él frunció el seño en señal de desaprobación.

- Sabes que no suelo pedirte que vengas muy a menudo, pero esta vez es necesario –sentenció la mujer.

- Será la última vez este mes, te guste o no.

- Detesto que peleemos, tienes un pésimo carácter, Sesshoumaru –él le dedicó una última y fría mirada antes de abandonar el lugar con la promesa de encontrarse al día siguiente y sin muchos deseos de hacerlo, no era un hombre al que le gustara socializar en lo absoluto, pero algunas veces no podía decir que no.

&&&&&

Era un día soleado, no muy común en Londres esa época del año, las personas disfrutaban de ello saliendo a pasear luego de la hora del almuerzo. Uno de los lugares más concurridos en esos días era el parque Arco iris, lleno de grandes árboles verdes que daban acogedoras sombras del sol de la tarde. Ahí una mujer joven patinaba interceptando a quien le era posible para pedir un donativo para los necesitados, la mayoría de las personas decidía ayudar y eso la hacía sentir bien ya que era una forma de remunerar al destino por todas las cosas buenas que le había dado.

La gran manzana que ocupada el parque estaba rodeada de edificios altos, dos de gobierno, un hotel prestigiado y por último, justo en la parte norte, un hospital especializado en oncología. La joven mujer, alrededor de unos veinte años, iba ahí siempre que podía, pues parte de su alegre e inocente espíritu se sentía vivo sólo con ver el cielo despejado y las sombras sobre el pasto.

En ese mismo sitio caminaba un hombre de ojos dorados y apariencia dura, nadie se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo por temor, ciertamente infundía miedo sólo con toparse a sus pupilas color miel. Él no iba ahí muy a menudo, no le gustaban demasiado esos lugares, el prefería estar viajando o simplemente investigando algo para su trabajo. Sesshomaru era historiador, se dedicaba a historia del arte y aunque lo hacía más por pasatiempo que por necesidad, le gustaba mucho.

Deambulaba sin muchos ánimos, como siempre que pasaba por ahí estaba cansado. Suspiró en silencio pensando seriamente en irse en ese preciso momento pero fue detenido por una chica joven que empezó a hablar algo rápido sobre un donativo y personas necesitadas, pero él no prestó mucha atención a las palabras, como buen investigador se fijó en el color azabache de sus cabellos y el peinado casi infantil que llevaba pero que le sentaba bien a su personalidad alegre, también notó sus ojos castaños y grandes, profundos como pocas veces vio unos antes. Notó sus patines y sus ropas comunes que denotaban que pertenecía a la clase media de esa ciudad, aunque sus rasgos estaban entremezclados con algunos orientales.

Cuando por fin reparó en la realidad se dio cuenta de que la muchacha esperaba respuesta y sin dudarlo sacó su chequera del saco negro que vestía y empezó a llenar uno de ellos, Lin lo miró sin entender bien lo que hacía y menos aún cuando él preguntó cuál era el nombre de la institución para la cual trabajaba.

- Unión por Todos… -unos segundos después arrancó el papel del resto y se lo extendió, ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que la cantidad era bastante considerable, más de lo que ella había juntado nunca en sus varios meses de hacer colectas. – Señor… pero… bueno es que… generalmente dan algunas monedas… esto es mucho.

- ¿Crees que a alguien le moleste? –preguntó frío casi haciéndola sentir mal por su comentario.

- No… no señor, muchas gracias. – respondió luego de meditar la situación un segundo, de inmediato una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios e hizo una reverencia, delatando por completo su ascendencia oriental, y sin más se retiró contenta a seguir con su labor sin sospechar todo lo que ese hombre pensó sobre ella.

&&&&&

Esa noche regresó a casa un poco más feliz de lo usual, en la entrada se quitó los zapatos y dejó sus cosas para ir directo al comedor donde sabía que la esperaban para la cena. Al confirmar sus sospechas se disculpó con la familia que la esperaba, sus padres, su hermano menor y su hermana mayor.

- Disculpen, pero se me fue demasiado el tiempo.

- Sabes que no debes hacer esperar a las personas –sentenció su madre en tono calmado más que de regaño.

- No volverá a pasar –pronto fue a la cocina aún con la sonrisa perenne sobre sus labios y sirvió a todos como recompensación por su torpeza.

Luego de dejar la cocina limpia subió a su habitación, era la hora en la que usualmente leía un rato o terminaba sus deberes de la universidad, pero no tenía deseos de hacerlo, por su mente lo único que rondaba era el hombre del parque y su extraño donativo. Miró hacia su cama y se topó con su cosas, de inmediatamente avanzó hasta ellas y dejándose caer en la cama buscó el cheque en un pequeño compartimiento de su mochila. Ahí lo encontró, un papel rectangular con su nombre y firma, no solía husmear pero su curiosidad por saber el nombre de aquél hombre tan bondadoso, por no decir extraño. En su mente recordó las facciones del extraño y le resultaron ciertamente interesantes, sus ojos dorados, cada rasgo de su rostro fino y su piel blanca terminaban por darle un toque casi como un príncipe, al final recordó que se notaba ascendencia oriental en el hombre, al igual que en ella. "Quizás por eso sintió simpatía" –pensó.

Así, para extrañeza de ella misma, permaneció horas sentada en su cama con la vista fija en el cheque y la mente perdida en cavilaciones sobre el hombre de los ojos miel, imaginó su edad, su ocupación, si tendría esposa o hijos, quizás vivía solo en esa ciudad puesto que no iba acompañado, pero tampoco lo veía muy a menudo, en realidad esa fue la primera vez que lo hizo. "Es probable que no lo haya notado antes…". Pero, dado lo notable de Sesshoumaru –como el nombre en el papel lo delataba- era muy poco probable que lo hubiese visto sin notarlo alguna vez.

Es noche se quedó dormida ya muy tarde y todavía pensando en el hombre que con algo de suerte se encontraría de nuevo para darle las gracias de una forma más adecuada.

&&&&&

Un hombre de cabellos largos entraba en su departamento luego de dar una larga caminata, miró el reloj y supo que debía preparar algo para cenar a pesar de que no tenía apetito. Muy a regañadientes lo hizo, como de costumbre una cena ligera y sana llena de vegetales. Pasó casi hora y media hasta que terminó de arreglar la cocina, solo como siempre estaba, avanzó por un pasillo bien iluminado y pasó por alto la puerta cerrada de una habitación, unos pasos más adelante estaba otra recámara que utilizaba como su pequeño gimnasio personal. Solía ejercitarse cada noche y cada amanecer, pero en esos momentos no tenía ánimos de hacerlo en lo absoluto, así que también continuó sin detenerse hasta la habitación en donde pasaba las noches, aunque no siempre durmiendo. Se recostó sobre las colchas sin demasiado cuidado y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido casi de inmediato.

&&&&&

Entró en el lugar con decoración sobria y fue recibido por la mujer del día anterior, entablaron una conversación algo larga, muy a pesar de Sesshoumaru, los temas que se trataron ahí eran prácticamente un secreto de estado que sólo los dos interlocutores podían conocer.

- Nos veremos el próximo mes, sabes qué hacer.

- Lo sé, pero no sé si regrese.

- Sabes que lo harás, te guste o no… -ella hablaba indiferente y casi maléfica pero en el fondo esperaba con algo de ansias cada visita del hombre.

- Un día de estos no volveré solo para darte una lección –reclamó él algo en serio a la mujer de ojos rojos para después salir apenas dedicándole un última mirada calculadora.

En el cielo notó algunas nubes negras que se formaban en el horizonte probablemente con dirección al norte, como usualmente sucedía. Caminó varios pasos infiltrándose entre la gente que paseaba por ahí. Miró a su alrededor y se vio ya en el mismo parque que el día anterior, pensó en irse puesto que la lluvia se aproximaba con rapidez y ese lugar no le agradaba demasiado, sin embargo y más por casualidad que por propia voluntad, sus ojos dorados se toparon con una muchacha joven que patinaba alrededor del parque deteniendo a las personas. De momento la pasó por alto, después de todo era sólo una niña más entre tantas otras que habitaban esa ciudad.

&&&&&

Lin detuvo su movimiento sólo para mirar al cielo. "Pronto lloverá…"-pensó, luego esbozó una pequeña mueca de desagrado y decidió dar una vuelta más al parque antes de marcharse. Un hombre y una mujer se acercaron tomados de la mano, su edad oscilaba probablemente entre 40 y 45 años, nunca antes los vio pasear por ahí y no dudó en acercarse a pedirles un donativo, tal como lo esperaba la pareja accedió con muy buena voluntad. Sintiéndose un poco más contenta cada vez terminó de dar su última vuelta y decidió ir a casa, se puso la mochila sobre los hombros y emprendió su camino algo rápido, a decir verdad era bastante ágil con los patines pero cualquiera tropieza alguna vez. Fue un pequeño bordo sobre la acera que la hizo perder el equilibrio, su caía empezó con rapidez y hubiera terminado sobre el suelo de no ser porque unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron. Algo asustada aún alzó la vista mientras el mismo hombre la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- Gracias… y dis…culpe…. –le dijo apenas reponiéndose pero reconociéndolo de inmediato, lo que le provocó una gran sonrisa. – Es usted… el hombre del cheque, ayer no pude agradecerle como debo, en verdad es usted muy generoso, muchas gracias señor Sesshoumaru. –luego hizo una reverencia notable y llena de respeto.

- No tienes que hacer eso. –aclaró indiferente ante el acto de la chica- No eres de aquí.

- No, nací en Japón, mis padres se conocieron allá, aunque mi padre sí es inglés.

- Nihonjin desu… (Japonesa…)

- Hai. Anata mo (Sí, usted también) –afirmó divertida por ver materializada sólo una de las conjeturas que hizo la noche anterior. – Mi nombre es Lin, mucho gusto –le extendió la mano en un típico saludo occidental, él la miró por un instante y luego devolvió el gesto, pero aún sin expresión en su rostro.

- Tú ya sabes mi nombre.

- Sí… señor… lo siento, es que miré el cheque y… lo siento –respondió avergonzada.

- Nunca has vivido en Japón –afirmó una vez más pero ahora dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar, ella lo miró y no entendió el por qué de sus acertadas palabras, pero sintió que hizo algo mal y no estaba dispuesta a dejar así las cosas, aunque ahora el hombre empezaba a causarle cierta extrañeza.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Tienes costumbres occidentales.

- ¿Doushite? (¿Por qué?) –preguntó ya patinando a su lado y bastante desconcertada.

- Husmeaste donde no debías. –el tono seco y casi agresivo del hombre la hizo detenerse en seco mientras él continuó caminando sin darle mayor importancia a su presencia.

Lin se quedó de impávida sólo mirando como se alejó con pasos firmes y un claro mensaje de no molestarlo en lo absoluto, alzó la vista decidida, no podía dejarlo ir así, así que con algo de rapidez se acercó hasta rebasarlo y posarse enfrente de él haciendo una reverencia.

- Gomennasai onegaishimasu (Discúlpeme por favor)… no debí hacerlo… -él la miró son expresión en el rostro, como en trance haciendo imposible adivinar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Vienes aquí todos los días? –preguntó sin más, sacándola un poco de sus pensamientos mientras se erguía para contestarle.

- Sí, casi… cuando me es posible, pero a usted es la prime… la segunda vez que lo veo –corrigió sus palabras hablando ya en su tono alegre.

- No me gustan los lugares concurridos.

- Bueno… sí, hay algo de gente, pero lo mejor es ver el cielo, sobre todo cuando hay sol, la sombra de los árboles es… magnífica –la joven terminó sus palabras con los ojos castaños perdidos en el vacío como si hablara de algo mágico. Sesshoumaru frunció un poco el seño rompiendo por fin con su apariencia de hielo, pero fue sólo por un segundo antes de regresar a su acostumbrada inexpresión.

- Suerte –habló serio para continuar con su camino, ésta vez sin ser alcanzado por ella que sólo lo vio desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

Algunas gotas ligeras comenzaron a caer sobre su cabello negro y se dio cuenta de que ella iba hacia su casa antes de toparse de nuevo con el extraño. El camino de regreso fue rápido, ya que se apresuró para evitar mojarse mucho, pero su mente continuaba fija en el hombre de los ojos dorados, había algo en él que era diferente y que la hacía desear verlo de nuevo.

&&&&&

Sesshomaru volvió a su departamento pensando en muchas cosas, como siempre, al entrar fue directamente a su estudio a trabajar en un libro que recién empezaba, al principio pudo concentrarse con la facilidad habitual, sin embargo al encontrarse con algunas palabras impresas que hablaban sobre el clima de Londres en la antigüedad, y lo que dijo la chica del parque reapareció en su mente. Pocas veces antes, por no decir que nunca, escuchó a alguien hablar con esa convicción sobre algo tan sencillo como el cielo o los árboles, era definitivamente alguien muy peculiar, pero no encajaba con el tipo de personas con las que se relacionaba, que eran pocas. Pronto intentó alejar de su mente a la chica aunque le fue imposible, el resto de la noche se le pasó en ella y en lo casi incomprensible que resultaba su forma de ser, lástima que probablemente no volvería a verla.

&&&&&

Pasaron las horas y con ellas un nuevo día avanzó hasta un poco más de su punto medio, en un parque Lin patinaba mirando hacia todos lados como esperando a alguien, que creyó nunca llegaría.

&&&&&

Sesshomaru miró el reloj de pared por encima del comedor y notó que era la hora en que las personas iban al parque a pasear, a pesar del neblinoso que hacía, recorrió con la mirada el lugar y se dio cuenta de que nada lo detenía ahí, ni siquiera tenía deseos de trabajar, quizás podría salir un rato.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aquí estoy muy feliz por esta nueva historia... ojalá que el principio les haya gustado, como verán es 100 LinXSess. Me dijeron que es una historia que se sale algo de la rutina, ojalá que esté linda. **

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, aclaracion, reclamo, zape, etc es bien recibido. Ahora les pido un comentario para saber qué tal, el principio siempre es lo más difícil y los comentarios son lo que dan los ánimos para seguir... jeje.**

**Bueno pues ya me voy, muchas gracias por leer y ojalá nos veamos muy pronto.**


	2. Pensándonos

Sin darse cuenta de lo poco común que era en él hacer eso, salió de su departamento con dirección al mismo parque que recorrió en días anteriores, su excusa fue salir a pesar de que sus verdaderas intenciones eran muy diferentes.

Cruzó por fin la última calle y paseó sus ojos dorados por todos los lugares que la tenue niebla le permitía, de inmediato la notó, la causa real de su paseo ahí estaba, sobre los mismos patines que casi la causaron una caída y con un suéter bastante abrigador de color rosa. Su rostro no cambió de expresión a pesar de que le daba gusto tener oportunidad de hablar con ella de nuevo. Caminó seguro acercándose poco a poco, ella terminó de hablar con unas personas e inició su camino sin percatarse de que se acercaba a él de frente hasta que lo tuvo muy cerca.

- Konnichiwa (Buenas tardes) –le dijo sonriendo natural alegre.

- Eres muy dedicada.

- Sólo hago lo que puedo. Es bueno verlo aquí de nuevo, aunque el clima haya regresado a la normalidad. –él no respondió, sólo clavó los iris dorados aún más en ella- Estoy algo cansada ¿Le gustaría sentarse un rato? –le dijo señalando una banca de metal a sólo unos pasos de ellos, Sesshoumaru extendió un brazo para darle paso a que pasara primero. -los dos se sentaron con la vista perdida en la calle algo vacía.

- Entonces aprendiste japonés aquí.

- Sí, mi madre me enseñó desde pequeña, aunque no lo domino bien… siempre he vivido aquí en Londres. Pero usted no ¿Cierto?

- He vivido en demasiados lugares, pero crecí en Japón.

- Debe ser muy hermoso, siempre he querido ir… quizás cuando termine la universidad.

- Aún eres una niña. –afirmó haciendo que las mejillas de la chica enrojecieran.

- Sí… bueno… ya tengo 20 años… sólo que creo que me veo más chica… - ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos eternos segundos- ¿Y usted…

- Tú –la interrumpió.

- Tú… -continuó tímida- qué haces?

- Investigo y escribo…

- Debe ser muy interesante, siempre he pensado que escribir es uno de los mejores trabajos que existen…

Así continuaron hablando, más ella que él, durante bastante rato en el que el tiempo pasó sin dejarse sentir. Al fin la noche se anunció junto con algunas gotas ligeras de lluvia que los obligaron a despedirse, se pusieron de pie y sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más de forma extraña e intimidante, Lin tuvo que quitar sus ojos de los de él.

- Espero verte pronto –habló Sesshoumaru pausado y sorprendiéndola con sus palabras, sin embargo la idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- Claro… mañana estaré aquí, lo prometo –dijo riendo, casi en broma a pesar de que sin dudas asistiría al encuentro. Se despidieron luego tomándose de las manos, Lin sintió la piel cálida de él tocando la suya algo más fría y se estremeció un poco, pretendió liberarse pronto del contacto que le provocaba sonrojo en las mejillas, pero no le fue permitido, la despedida fue tranquila y sin prisa.

La chica caminó tranquila a casa pensando en el extraño, o no, en el que ahora ya no era un extraño, sino un hombre demasiado interesante y diferente a cualquiera que hubiese conocido antes. Estaba contenta, más de lo usual, al llegar a su hogar, entró y saludó mientras se dirigía a la cocina para ayudar con la cena. Su mamá la recibió como de costumbre y le preguntó sobre su día, sus clases, sus amigos.

"¿Amigos? Debería… no… no creo que le guste… se preocuparía, es mejor así". Así decidió mejor mantener a ese hombre en secreto, como un mentira, que no acostumbraba manejar pero de hablar probablemente su madre le pediría que no lo viera de nuevo y no quería dejar de hacerlo en lo absoluto.

La cena pasó entre familia, como todos los días, después fue a su recámara a tomar un baño. La tina se llenó casi hasta derramar el agua, la chica entró en el líquido caliente y relajador que la mojó en su totalidad al sumergirse, una luz brillante iluminaba el lugar y el vapor se distribuía uniformemente mientras ella reparó en como podía aún sentir el suave roce de la despedida tan común con Sesshoumaru. Sólo había sido una forma cordial de decir adiós, entonces por qué todavía lo recordaba de esa forma tan insistente y por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Terminó su rutina de ejercicio y como parte de su costumbre fue hasta su habitación y abrió la regadera del baño escuchando los cientos de gotas caer con fuerza al piso una y otra vez ininterrumpidas, calculó la temperatura y entró en el camino del agua cerrando los ojos por instinto, lo que ahora fue diferente lo extrañó demasiado. Ahí estaba esa niña de los ojos castaños y no era la primera vez, toda la noche le sucedió lo mismo. La recordaba con insistencia sin poder explicarse la razón era sólo una chica más, su belleza era notable, cualquiera lo reconocería, pero de cualquier forma nada era razón suficiente para que Sesshoumaru Tashou se sintiera así.

El día siguiente el mismo hombre frío que poca razón le encontraba a su fijación por pensar en ella, decidió ir a verla una vez más, quería hacerlo, prácticamente lo necesitaba. Caminó las dos cuadras que separaban su departamento del parque, llegó a éste y la buscó con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Decidió andar algunos pasos alrededor de la manzana y al no obtener buenos resultados tampoco, se adentró en los caminos de piedra entremezclados en el pasto y los árboles. Mucho tiempo pasó, algo más de una hora hasta que Sesshoumaru se dio por vencido, no pensaba quedarse ahí más tiempo para ver en cada mujer a la que él esperaba sin admitirlo, decidió dar una última mirada rápida, como un último rasgo de esperanza, pero no encontró nada antes de emprender su camino a casa.

La muchacha corría por las calles cruzándolas sin demasiada precaución por la prisa. Vestía todavía su uniforme de tenis, una falda corta con un short debajo y una blusa, todas las prendas eran blancas y acentuaban la naturalidad de su belleza. Pasó el último crucero lo más rápido que le fue posible, era mucho más tarde de lo que acostumbraba y todo por un disturbio en su clase. Usualmente hubiera ido a su casa directamente de la escuela para terminar la tarde ya tranquila, pero el presentimiento, o más bien el deseo de alguien no la dejó. Su corazón agitado por el esfuerzo y su piel fría a causa del clima le indicaron que necesitaba detenerse y abrigarse, pero no hizo caso, al mirar hacia el frente a lo lejos divisó una figura masculina demasiado conocida que daba la vuelta en una esquina, marchándose quién sabe en qué dirección. Sin importarle nada emprendió de nuevo su camino llamándolo con la voz tan fuerte como le era posible, hasta que por fin, casi media cuadra después, lo alcanzó.

- Koni… chiwa… (Buenas… tardes…) –habló entrecortado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Hai… gomennasai… (Sí… disculpa…) –él la miró impávido varios segundos hasta tornar rojas las mejillas de la chica- Por la tardanza, quise llegar antes… pero me entretuvieron… en clase… -conforme fue hablando se percató de lo extraño que era pedir disculpas por llegar tarde a una cita que jamás existió. Entonces no pudo evitar sentirse algo tonta y agachar la mirada esperando algún comentario del hombre que le indicara que no la esperaba a ella, simplemente daba un paseo.

- Samui desuka? (¿Tienes frío?) –preguntó Sesshoumaru sin cambiar su semblante inexpresivo.

- Sí… no… bueno, algo… -acto seguido el hombre se sacó el abrigo grueso que llevaba para quedar sólo con la playera negra y algo entallada. – Doumo arigato… demo... (Muchas gracias… pero…).

- ¿Vienes de la escuela? –la interrumpió cortante.

- Sí. –sonrió mientras él terminaba por colocarle el abrigo sobre los hombros.

- Debes estar hambrienta… ¿Te gustaría ir a comer? – la pregunta fue hecha como cualquier otra frase sin importancia, él no pensó antes de formularla, a pesar de que solía meditar todo antes de hacerlo. Al escuchar las palabras Lin se quedó casi paralizada sin saber qué hacer, algo dentro la incitaba a decir que sí, pero la razón y la cuenta de los años menos que tenía la invitaban a negarse.

- Hai… ikimashou (Sí…vamos.) –respondió al fin con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sesshoumaru, más por instinto que con alguna intención en especial, pasó su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de la chica para así comenzar a caminar los dos en dirección de un lugar que pronto les significaría mucho más de lo que podían esperar.

Pasaron unas tres cuadras antes de que llegaran a su destino, un edificio de dos pisos pintado de color blanco y con un felino de considerable tamaño y color naranja, acompañando al nombre del lugar.

- The Orange Cat... (N/A: El Gato Naranja… jeje se oye más bonito en inglés).

- Espero que te guste –habló bajo mientras le cedía el paso para entrar.

Pronto obtuvieron una mesa, puesto que Sesshoumaru era uno de sus clientes más conocidos. La chica se quedó estática al notar que el lugar no era muy apropiado para sus ropas, intentado llamar la atención de su pareja lo tomó de la mano, cosa que a Sesshoumaru le extrañó sin molestarlo en lo más mínimo.

- Creo que mi uniforme no es muy… apropiado –habló algo avergonzada.

- Estás perfecta. –sus palabras fueron tan definitivas que la hicieron sonrojar y la obligaron a desviar la mirada hacia otro sitio al tiempo en que le devolvían la confianza perdida.

Les llevaron la carta y luego de que ambos hicieran su orden la chica se puso de pie para ir al tocador, lo cual sería una perdición para él. Al notarla así se dio cuenta del color de su piel blanca y la textura que parecía tener desde la distancia, notó también sus piernas; definitivamente de una deportista, la caía de su cabello; que aún despeinado era hermoso, su cintura estrecha; en combinación con todo su ser, sus manos, su cuello, absolutamente todo de esa mujer era demasiado especial para no notarlo y ahora ya era muy tarde para siquiera pensar en no hacerlo.

No evitó seguirla con la mirada hasta que la puerta de los servicios no se lo permitió más, los momentos a solas que tuvo le dieron tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que ella no era alguien a quien él se acercara, ella era muy especial y diferente. Por desgracias para Sesshoumaru justo el tipo de mujer que muy dentro de sí temía encontrar, alguien de quien se enamorara.

La chica regresó tranquila y un poco más arreglada producto de los minutos que pasó en el tocador, casi en seguida llegó un mesero con sus alimentos. Pasaron ahí un buen rato, más largo de lo que usualmente sería una comida entre amigos, ya que los temas de conversación abundaban. De cierta forma él le inspiraba mucha confianza a la joven y Sesshoumaru se sentía innegablemente atraído hacia cada palabra que ella decía.

- ¿Quieres ir a otro sitio? –preguntó al fin el hombre cuando les llevaron la cuenta.

- Gracias… pero tengo que regresar a casa… si no, mis padres se enojarán… debes pensar que soy una niña mimada –dijo algo apenada.

- En lo absoluto.

Salieron del lugar tranquilos, a pesar de que la chica debía haber llegado desde hacía rato a su casa, según sus planes anteriores, no le importaba nada, al contrario quería alargar esos momentos lo más posible para no tener que dejarlo. Caminaron entre la suave bruma y el frío algo intenso de regreso al parque, donde muy a pesar de ambos, se despidieron como dos amigos. Lin siguiendo un impulso preguntó si se verían al día siguiente y Sesshoumaru no dudó en la respuesta afirmativa.

La chica entró a su casa y se disculpó con su madre por la tardanza inventando un pretexto, mintiendo como no solía hacerlo. Pasó la acostumbrada cena en familia y se retiró a su habitación seguida de la presencia que la acompañaba día y noche desde que lo conoció. En su mente habitaban varias dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando, el interés que él podría tener en ella y lo confuso que resultaba pensar que se enamoraba por primera vez. Su imaginación la llevó hasta un futuro inventado en el que ambos compartían algo más que sólo la amistad y junto con ello sintió todos los problemas que le ocasionaría el estar con alguien que seguramente sus padres no aprobarían.

Al día siguiente se encontraron de nuevo, ambos sintiendo las intenciones que tenían y todavía sin aceptarlas por completo. La chica iba abrigada esta vez y Sesshoumaru llegó a lamentarlo ligeramente, aunque al sorprenderse teniendo esos pensamientos se recriminó.

Dieron algunas vueltas mientras Lin hacía sus acostumbradas colectas, todo el tiempo los ojos dorados estaban sobre la chica, casi parecía que la adoraba embelesado. Un par de horas después ella debía reunirse con una amiga en otro sitio, cosa que los obligó a despedirse.

Se detuvieron en una de las esquinas, a esas horas los autos que circulaban por ahí eran muy pocos, por lo que el único ruido era el de algunos niños y otras personas que pasaban por ahí. Quienes los vieron ni siquiera se atrevieron a cuestionar lo que eran, o más bien lo que aparentaban ser mientras estaban juntos. Una pareja más en el parque no llamaba la atención.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? –preguntó ella tímida.

- Sí.

- Entonces nos veremos… -sus ojos brillaron un poco más mientras se acercaba para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. Él intentó despedirse de la misma forma, sólo posando sus labios sobre su rostro de forma inocente, pero al tenerla cerca en un instante en el que todo a su alrededor se detuvo, se sintió débil irresistiblemente atraído hacia los dulces y tiernos labios rosas que parecían esperarlo entreabiertos.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Ah mil disculpas por la tardanza... de verdad, una semana! No tengo vergûenza... lo siento.**

**Pero bueno, por fin aquí está, esta capi está corto, en general creo que va a ser un fic corto, pero espero poder publicar un poco más largo.**

**Bueno ya para irme sólo me queda darles muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo, me impulsan muchísimo todos sus comentarios y me animan cuando estoy desanimada. jeje**

**Se cuidan y nos esamos viendo... y si tienen un segundo le spido un comentario porfis, ya sabesn, cualquier cosa es bien recibida.**

**Byes.**


	3. Acercándonos

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

**( ) Bueno, hay un par de frases en japonés e inmediatamente su traducción**

**Hay conversación entre Sessh y su conciencia, lo de él está con - y la conciencia entre " "**

Sus rostros se aproximaron cada vez más como dos imanes que se atraen, Lin llegó a sentir el cálido aliento de él sobre el suyo y deseó tenerlo más cerca, sus ojos se cerraron como un reflejo esperando recibir sus labios, pero no sucedió así. En un instante de cordura Sesshoumaru se giró para besar su mejilla y luego alejarse de nuevo, con los ojos dorados sobre los suyos, los dos lo quisieron, lo desearon demasiado pero las circunstancias no eran las más adecuadas. La chica hizo un además para quitarse el abrigo de él que todavía llevaba puesto, pero dos fuertes manos la detuvieron bajo la indicación de que se lo dejara hasta su casa, para evitar el frío. La muchacha sonrió y algo apenada lo hizo, a pesar de que tendría que entra a escondidas a su casa para no ser descubierta con tal prenda ajena.

Dieron media vuelta con un solo movimiento lento que terminó por separar sus caminos, pero sólo por algunas horas, que serían largas pero terminarían por dar paso a un nuevo encuentro que los dos ansiaban demasiado.

&&&&&

Sesshoumaru llegó a su departamento y siguió su rutina, algo de ejercicio, un baño, algo para cenar y luego su estudio para adelantar algo el trabajo que todavía le quedaba pendiente. Durante las primeras actividades no tuvo problemas, fue perfectamente capaz de combinar los aparatos, la ducha y la cocina con una mente distraída que sólo se concentraba en una cosa, o más bien en una persona. El problema para él surgió al tratar de leer, algunos renglones fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se trataba la lectura. ¿Desde cuándo le pasaba eso a él? Ni idea, en su juicio, nunca antes le sucedió.

"¿Por qué crees que piensas tanto en ella?" –escuchó su propia voz haciéndole un cuestionamiento interno.

- No lo sé.

"Claro que lo sabes… te agrada más de lo que debiera… te gusta su forma de ser, sus ojos, sus labios… te gusta ella"

- Claro que no, es una niña.

"Una niña a la que estás cortejando, te guste o no y a la que estás engañando… una niña que va a sufrir mucho por tu culpa"

- Ella no va a sufrir… porque no me voy a involucrar con ella.

"Demasiado tarde… ya estás involucrado…si no… ¿Por qué no la dejas?

- No tengo razones… no tengo nada con ella

"¿Ah… no?" -Sesshoumaru se negó rotundamente a sí mismo a responder esa pregunta, en esos momentos no estaba preparado para hacerlo.

&&&&&

De nuevo con el ambiente destilando humedad y neblina, la chica llegó al parque al que tanto deseaba hacerlo, sólo que esta vez su vestimenta era algo más apropiada y su caminar más lento. Cruzó la última calle que la separaba de su destino t al tiempo en que lo hizo le fue posible divisar la silueta de un hombre que la esperaba sabiendo ya de qué dirección vendría.

- Konnichiwa, Oguenkidesuka? (Buenas tardes¿Cómo está? –preguntó alegre la chica, ocultando el nerviosismo que le ocasionaba el no haber casi dormido la noche anterior sólo pensando, curiosamente, en él. Además ahora estaba delante de los ojos dorados que parecían penetrar sus pensamientos, en los que sabía que no podría pasar a su lado mucho tiempo, por lo menos ese día.

- Hai guenki desu. Anata wa? (Estoy bien ¿Y tú?)

- También estoy bien, gracias…

- No traes los patines –afirmó Sesshoumaru notando de inmediato que algo era diferente en ella.

- No… es que… tengo que irme ahora… hoy me dejaron una investigación para presentar mañana… -su voz era tímida hasta triste y sus ojos castaños vagaban nerviosos en los fríos dorados.

- ¿Sobre qué es?

- La relación entre el origen el arte y el de la sociedad desde el punto de vista del bio humanismo…

- Qué clase de maestro les deja hacer algo así… -habló extrañado por la incoherencia tan grande que escuchó.

- Uno enojado… lo siento, en verdad quiero estar contigo… -al terminar sus palabras se dio cuenta de lo comprometedoras que éstas eran y no pudo hacer nada mas que callar.

- ¿Sabes en dónde buscar? –habló como si no tomara en cuenta lo dicho.

- N… no…

- Yo sé dónde puedes, ven –estiró uno de sus brazos para rodearla por los hombros, así incitándola a caminar con él.

Lin sonrió y supo que una descarga de adrenalina recorría su cuerpo mientras sólo susurraba un –Gracias.- quizás muy bajo para ser escuchado por él. Anduvieron juntos y en silencio sólo un par de cuadras hasta que un edificio de unos cinco pisos de alto se apareció delante ellos dejándole ver a la chica que eran departamentos y no una biblioteca como en un principio imaginó. Algo dudosa pensó en decir ago y negarse a entrar, sin embargo un sentimiento de confianza la hizo detenerse.

Entraron en uno de los apartamentos, el que se encontraba en lo más alto y resultó ser un sitio bastante amplio y lujoso, decorado de forma sobria y casi antigua, pero muy al estilo japonés. En la entrada ambos dejaron los zapatos y los abrigos que en el interior con calefacción no serían útiles.

- Es… precioso… -murmuró para romper el silencio que los acompañó durante todo el camino.

- Gracias. ¿Quieres algo? –preguntó él caminando ya hacia la cocina.

- Lo que tú tomes está bien, doumo arigatou (…muchas gracias.). –entonces por fin pudo tener un segundo de cordura, estaba sola con un hombre casi desconocido que ahora le serviría algo, no evitó que una sensación de nerviosismo se apoderara de su cuerpo al instante hasta llegar a hacer sus manos temblar mientras él preparaba las bebidas.

- Siéntate –habló casi como una orden que ella negó con cordialidad.

- Gracias, así estoy bien… es… un lugar lindo…

- El estudio es la primera puerta por el pasillo, te alcanzaré.

- Sí…

Lo miró dudosa y luego caminó con lentitud hacia donde le indicó él antes, su mente todavía dudaba demasiado sobre la situación en la que se encontraba y la razón le dijo más de una vez que se retirara, la única voz que le indicó confiar fue la intuición que sin razón aparente confiaba en el hombre de mirada fría. Al final ella decidió a quién escuchar, abrió con lentitud la puerta dándose paso a una habitación con el mismo decorado de la sala y el comedor, el lugar era sobrio, tres paredes estaban rodeadas de libreros de piso a techo y la restante albergaba un gran escritorio con algunos libros extendidos y una computadora personal , definitivamente era el lugar de trabajo de un investigador y escritor, tal y como él lo dijo. Recorrió el lugar con tranquilidad concentrándose en los detalles, un par de minutos después, Sesshoumaru entró con una bandeja en las manos, caminó en silencio mirando cómo ella lo veía, tierna;dulce y sencilla, como nadie más.

Dejó las cosas en un rincón del escritorio y la incitó a acercarse extendiéndole una mano, Lin sonrió aún más y lo hizo, aproximándose en silencio hasta hacer contacto sólo con las yemas de los dedos y terminar por alcanzar la charola ella misma.

- Té…

- Si siempre has vivido aquí, tiene que gustarte –explicó el hombre mientras tomaba su taza e iba a buscar lo necesario para trabajar.

- Es cierto… -ella lo imitó y pronto le dio alcance. –No sé si pueda agradecerte lo que estás haciendo…

- No tienes que hacerlo –habló indiferente una vez más, sosteniendo ahora la taza con una sola mano mientras con la otra tomaba un libro del estante y se lo entregaba a la chica, que dejó otro ejemplar que hojeaba. – "Arte, Sociedad y Biología" –leyó la pasta.

- Ahí está justo lo que necesitas. –Lin lo abrió y en muy poco tiempo encontró el título de lo que buscaba dentro del índice, tal y como lo necesitaba.

- ¿Cómo sabías?

- Edición limitada, hay muy pocos ejemplares en el mundo y sólo cinco en el Reino Unido, lo que me extraña es que tu maestro lo haya leído.

- Sí… a mi también… -dejó la taza en la bandeja- voy por mis cosas –luego salió del lugar pare regresar con una carpeta de argollas y algo para anotar, Sesshoumaru sin dudarlo le extendió una silla con ambas manos, invitándola de forma caballerosa.

La chica se sentó y empezó a hacer lo que necesitaba al tiempo en que él trabajaba en la computadora sin prestarle atención en apariencia, aunque en realidad la miraba de reojo casi todo el tiempo, contemplando cada movimiento, cada gesto y actitud de la muchacha. Así pasaron largo rato sumidos en un cómodo silencio que disfrutaron como el tiempo más valioso para conocerse, sin palabras, sólo sus espíritus se comunicaban libres de cualquier atadura. Rato después Lin cerró el libro con delicadeza y lo dejó en el sitio del que fue tomado mientras él de nuevo aparentaba no estar ni siquiera conciente de su presencia, la chica regresó hasta dónde él estaba mientras Sesshoumaru se giró en la silla para mirarla de frente.

- Muchas gracias… creo que debo irme, estás ocupado y tengo que llegar temprano a casa.

- Claro –se puso de pie la condujo hasta la entrada y desde ahí hasta el parque en un camino muy corto y algo callado pero acogedor en el que Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano sin previo aviso, sorprendiéndola pero siendo bien recibido.

- Gracias por traerme –dijo al llegar a la última esquina de la manzana llena de árboles, generalmente ella hubiese preguntado si se verían al día siguiente, pero sabiendo que no sería posible, prefirió guardar silencio. Hasta que él no aguantó más la duda y habló.

- ¿Te veré mañana?

- Etto… ashita wa… watashi no tanyoubi…(Este… mañana es… mi cumpleaños…). Y va a haber una reunión, en mi casa, mi madre la organizó… no es nada grande… -conforme las palabras salían ella agachaba la mirada lamentándose por no poder mentir y decir otra cosa, ya que invitarlo le era imposible, no delante de sus padres.

- Entonces diviértete y te veré después –la haló de la mano un poco para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla y de inmediato retirarse.

Lin se quedó casi estática arrepintiéndose por haberle dicho eso y no explicarle bien, pero de cualquier forma¿Cómo podría explicarle bien? No creía algo fácil decirle la razón por la que lo ocultaba a sus padres. Quiso seguirlo, pero se detuvo ella misma antes de hacer algo no entendía, con ese hombre las cosas para ella eran desconocidas, la ayuda que le daba; sus deseos de estar con él; pero sobre todo. El dolor que ahora le causaba pensar que lo había molestado.

&&&&&

El sol salió empezando así lo que debía ser un día muy especial para Lin, aunque por alguna razón todavía sentía el pecho oprimido. Su familia fue la primera en felicitarla y darle algunos presentes, ella sólo sonrió e intentó evitar su preocupación.

En la universidad sus amigos le prepararon una pequeña sorpresa antes de la primera clase, ella rió y agradeció a todos de corazón por su detalle. Cualquiera podría jurar que era feliz. Antes de la segunda clase un muchacho uniformado llamó a la puerta y al recibir la orden de entrar más que él, se pudo ver un gran arreglo de flores. Era en verdad hermoso, con un toque de todos los colores conocidos y envuelto en pequeñas flores blancas. El joven lo dejó sobre el suelo y preguntó por la señorita Lin, al instante una sonrisa algo nerviosa se apoderó de la aludida mientras se ponía de pie para ir a firmar de "recibido", entonces su segundo regalo le fue entregado, una caja no muy grande pero así algo pesada que al abrirla la sorprendió demasiado.

- La casa de los espíritus… es… -murmuró mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos al conocer la identidad del remitente.

FLASHBACK

Dejó las cosas en un rincón del escritorio y la incitó a acercarse extendiéndole una mano, Lin sonrió aún más y lo hizo, aproximándose en silencio hasta hacer contacto sólo con las yemas de los dedos y terminar por alcanzar la charola ella misma.

- Té…

- Si siempre has vivido aquí, tiene que gustarte –explicó el hombre mientras tomaba su taza e iba a buscar lo necesario para trabajar.

- Es cierto… -ella lo imitó y pronto le dio alcance. Miró algunos títulos a su alrededor pero uno en especial llamó su atención "La casa de los espíritus", lo abrió y empezó a leer algunas frases sueltas –No sé si pueda agradecerte lo que estás haciendo…

- No tienes que hacerlo –habló indiferente una vez más, sosteniendo ahora la taza con una sola mano mientras con la otra tomaba un libro del estante y se lo entregaba a la chica, que dejó otro ejemplar que hojeaba. – "Arte, Sociedad y Biología" –leyó la pasta.

- Ahí está justo lo que necesitas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- ¿Podemos continuar con la clase? –la sacó el maestro de sus pensamientos.

- Sí –respondió apenada pero sonriendo como pocas veces antes.

Algunos de sus amigos se acercaron a ver el presente de la caja y al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un libro no lo entendieron, pero para ella el mensaje estaba más que claro. El día pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba y al salir más de alguna persona le ofreció llevarla a su casa por el gran arreglo pero ella prefirió tomar un taxi, ahora quería más que otra cosa verlo y darle las gracias.

&&&&&

Llamó a la puerta y pronto Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta vistiendo un pantalón propio para hacer ejercicio, tenis y una playera blanca algo ajustada que dejaba ver el claro resultado del ejercicio.

- Hola… -dijo apenas con un hilillo de voz al notarlo sosteniendo alrededor de su cuello una toalla negra.

- Pensé que estarías ocupada. –respondió haciéndose un lado para dejarla entrar.

- Sí… es que… vine a darte las gracias… por las flores y el libro. –dio un par de paso sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras él cerraba la puerta.

- Me alegra que te gustaran.

- ¿Cómo supiste en dónde encontrarme?

- Nada es imposible. –habló mientras la miraba a los ojos y esbozaba una semi sonrisa.

- Estoy segura de que para ti no… -sonrió- no sé qué decirte.

- No tienes que decir nada. –se acercó con pasos algo cortos pero seguros hasta quedar a poca distancia.

- Gracias –susurró al tiempo en que iniciaba un efusivo abrazo.

Lo rodeó por el cuello alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, pronto se sintió invadida por la esencia que emanaba aquel hombre inexplicable, todo sus sentiros parecieron detenerse en un suave espacio lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Sesshoumaru sintió el inesperado abrazo y lo correspondió sin dudar, el pequeño cuerpo de la chica se acomodó con facilidad debajo de sus fuertes brazos y sus manos que pararon en la espalda baja de Lin. Se quedaron así por algunos momentos, conociéndose a fondo sin hablar, sólo dejando sus cuerpos tocarse y transmitirse todo lo que tenían que decir.

Por fin se separaron con lentitud y sin muchos deseos de hacerlo, sus miradas se encontraron mientras las manos de ella se quedaron fijas sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru y él posó las suyas en la cintura de la chica. Los dos sincronizaron su pensamiento en una sola cosa aunque ninguno se decidía a hacerlo, ella sintió su corazón acelerado y la creciente dificultad para respirar, sin pensarlo humedeció sus labios viendo sólo los de él. En un instante se dio cuenta de que en su pecho podía sentir el fuerte ritmo cardiaco del hombre que la sostenía y sin dudarlo más cerró los ojos con la clara seña de que deseaba ser besada.

Sesshoumaru la vio así totalmente dispuesta a lo que él deseaba y lo hizo, terminó con la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos. Sus labios se tocaron con suavidad, un par de roces primero para reconocerse, jugaron varias veces así tocándose con suavidad casi como un juego de niños. Lin se sintió hipnotizada por los dulces labios que acariciaban los suyos con caballerosidad y delicadeza, sintió cómo él pidió la entrada de igual forma y sin tener que meditarlo, se la dio. Así profundizaron el beso probando la cavidad del otro, esta vez con un tacto más profundo y a un ritmo algo diferente, más sensual y apasionado que tierno. Lin creyó por un momento que sus piernas no la sostendrían y subió sus manos hasta los hombros de él para sostenerse y no caer, él la sintió hacer eso y las manos en su cintura la atrajeron más hacia sí mismo. Cuando al fin se separaron, con bastante renuencia los ojos de la chica permanecieron cerrados varios segundos mientras recuperaba algo el aliento perdido durante el beso, Sesshoumaru por su parte no pudo despegar sus ojos de los labios rosas que acababa de probar y que continuaba deseando.

- Debo… irme… -susurró ella rompiendo el abrazo definitivamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Lin… -él habló seguro y casi imperativo pero con cierto temor de haberla asustado con sus actos. La chica regresó de inmediato casi corriendo sólo para abrazarlo una vez más y juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso que fue bien correspondido pero algo corto, ya que ella misma lo terminó.

- Me están esperando… -dijo riendo divertida- ¿Te veré mañana? –él pensó en decir algo más pero prefirió responder con una nueva caricia, más profunda y prolongada que las anteriores, totalmente cargada de pasión pero que murió con la razón de Sesshoumaru.

- Te están esperando.

- Te veré mañana – sonrió una vez más y luego fue hasta una mesa de la sala para tomar el teléfono, marcó algunos números y de inmediato su celular sonó sólo una vez. – Te llamaré después. –se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se marchó con el corazón desbordado de alegría y emoción.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Qué onda... primero que nada, mil gracias por su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz todos sus comentarios. Ojalá que haya quedado bien el capítulo jeje ya van llegando al grano los niños! **

**Bueno ps ya me voy, nos estamos viendo, se cuidan y si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario porfis... grax.**


	4. Juntos

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

**( ) Bueno, hay un par de frases en japonés e inmediatamente su traducción**

Al llegar a casa, los invitados estaban ya esperando al igual que su familia, el taxista fue hasta el interior para dejar el pesado arreglo del que pronto tuvo que dar una explicación – Me lo dieron algunos amigos de las clases de tenis- mintió con algo de culpabilidad pero sin otra opción dadas las circunstancias. La reunión se dio tranquila y sin prisas, Lin estuvo algo distraía todo el tiempo, lo cual le costó que más de alguna amiga intentara averiguar algo, aunque al final sólo su mejor amigo consiguió algo de la verdad.

- ¿Se nota mucho que algo me sucede? –preguntó en un momento a solas con Kohaku.

- Sí, estás muy distraída…

- Es… es… -entonces clavó sus ojos castaños en los de su amigo y lo abrazó para festejar su creciente felicidad, sin saber el daño que su confesión haría al chico que guardaba algo más que una amistad en su interior.

&&&&&

Sesshoumaru fue directo a su pequeño gimnasio a intentar sin éxito seguir con su rutina, ahora su pensamiento estaba fijo en ella, en el dulce contacto que tuvieron unos momentos antes y en todo lo que eso podría desencadenar. Pensó en lo difícil de la situación por sus padres, obviamente no les agradaría ver a su hija con alguien como él, sin ataduras, algunos años mayor y de quien no tenían ninguna referencia. Pero la peor idea era lo que él hacía, cómo ahora la estaba engañando. Después de darle mil vueltas al asuntó supo que lo mejor era terminarlo todo ahora que sólo comenzaba y evitarle el dolor y la gran decepción que tendría la chica al saber la verdad sobre él, pero algo se lo impidió a pesar de fuerte que era su conciencia, ahora no podía dejarla ir. Definitivamente no en esos momentos en los que sólo pensaba en probar de nuevo sus labios; en lo dulces que eran, en mirar sus ojos castaños pero sobre todo en tenerla cerca. Quizás sólo algo más de tiempo podría soportar a su molesta conciencia sólo teniendo cuidado de que Lin no se enamorara, aunque para él ya era demasiado tarde.

&&&&&

Era ya tarde cuando la chica pudo subir a su habitación libre de cualquier compromiso, se dejó caer en la cama algo cansada por el ajetreo del día y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el teléfono celular que yacía sobre su buró. Sonriendo algo nerviosa estiró una mano para alcanzarlo, buscó el número de él y no dudó en llamar. Se escucharon un par de timbrazos antes de la voz que esperaba, suficiente para hacerla conciente de que casi la media noche no era el mejor momento para usar el teléfono.

- Diga…

- Se…Sesshoumaru… soy…

- Lin –la interrumpió.

- Lo siento, no debí llamar, es algo tarde…

- No importa, espero que no tengas problemas por la hora…

- No, en lo absoluto, todos en casa están dormidos.

- Te escuchas cansada.

- Fue un día agitado, pero estoy bien –al final de la frase le fue imposible evitar un pequeño bostezo que él percibió.

- Estás cansada, te veré mañana al medio día en el parque, descansa…

- Gracias… entonces nos… veremos… gracias por todo.

- No tienes que agradecerme, sólo descansa y prepárate para mañana. –entonces él finalizó la llamada y Lin se quedó estática analizando sus últimas palabras "Que me prepare… ¿Para qué?...". Esa noche, a pesar del cansancio no le fue posible dormir demasiado y el único culpable era él.

&&&&&

El reloj marcaba las 12 del día cuando ella llegó al parque, vestía ropa un poco más formal que de costumbre, puesto que no tenía idea de los planes, y estaba algo nerviosa por su próximo encuentro con él. Miró hacia todos lados esperando verlo, pero en lugar de él, divisó a su amigo, aquél que resultó herido la noche anterior.

- Kohaku… qué gusto de verte.

- Sí… ¿Te verás aquí con él?

- Sí -respondió contenta mientras daba una última mirada a su alrededor y se sentó en una de las bancas seguida de su amigo.

- Estás muy feliz, espero que sea un buen hombre y que te quiera como tú a él –habló en tono algo triste.

- Claro que sí –lo miró a los ojos- Espero que me quiera tanto como tú, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo –lo abrazó como un gesto de hermandad que lo hizo sonrojar, pero pronto tuvo que rendirse ante el suave aroma se su amiga a la cual amaba. Rompieron al fin el abrazo ambos felices, aunque al chico le quedaba cierta sensación de vacío, de haberla perdido aunque nunca fue de él.

- Es mejor que me vaya, debo ir a la escuela y él debe estar por llegar.

-¿No puedes esperar un poco? Para que lo conozcas. –el otro lo meditó unos instantes, pero todavía no estaba listo para enfrentar al sujeto en cuestión.

- Me encantaría, pero tengo una práctica importante.

- Claro… entiendo –sonrió algo decepcionada- ¿Por qué no vas a cenar hoy a casa?

- ¿No llegarás muy tarde? –preguntó él con una sonrisa melancólica.

- No –rió- en lo absoluto, te espero a la hora de la cena. –se acercó para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del chico, él hizo lo mismo y se marchó con un nudo formándosele en la garganta.

Lin miró de nuevo buscándolo y esta vez lo encontró, algo cerca pero no demasiado. De inmediato se puso de pie y corrió hasta él, hasta abrazarlo y poder sellar sus labios un con nuevo beso, sencillo y tranquilo. Lo miró a los ojos un par de segundos más para después voltear hacia atrás buscando a su amigo que recién partió, pero no lo encontró.

- ¿A quién buscas?

- A un amigo… quería que lo conocieras pero se fue… después será.

- ¿Él lo sabe?

- Sí, es el único, confío en él. Ya verás que es como otro hermano... –sonrió- ¿Y a dónde vamos? –cambió el tema por su gran curiosidad.

- Es una sorpresa –la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia su departamento, en donde estaba el convertible de Sesshoumaru, ella se sorprendió algo al verlo puesto que no lo consideraba un hombre del tipo que tuviese uno, pero igual le pareció encantador.

El camino lo hicieron en una atmósfera tranquila y despreocupada, él no habló demasiado pero no era necesario dado que su compañera lo hacía lo suficiente y eso era sólo una de las cosas que lo fascinaron de ella. Llegaron al fin a un lugar algo alto que daba hacia la costa, fue un camino poco largo, pero que definitivamente valió la pena. El mirador tenía un pequeño restaurant, acogedor y privado donde les esperaba una reservación en la mesa con la avista más notable. Todos quienes los miraban parecían no entender el cuadro ante sus ojos, una chica demasiado joven y alegre acompañada de un hombre algunos años mayor y demasiado serio que la miraba de forma indiferente y casi no hablaba. Los únicos que entendían lo que pasaba ahí eran ellos, que se comunicaban de formas para la mayoría desconocidas.

Al terminar el almuerzo fueron al jardín trasero del lugar tomados de la mano, al fondo había un barandal de madera donde él se recargó y la atrajo hacia sí rodeando su cintura con ambas manos, en definitiva buscaba sus labios, los necesitaba.

Estando tan cerca de él nuevamente empezó a darse cuenta de cómo despertaba sus sentidos y de lo imposible que le era contenerse. Pasó una mano por su cuello y sin dudarlo lo besó con cierta pasión que Sesshoumaru no esperaba de la niña que tenía entre sus brazos, quizás después de todo era una mujer. La joven pronto le permitió la entrada y profundizaron el beso con una caricia osada pero sólo guiada por el instinto, él pronto notó la inexperiencia de Lin compensada en demasía con la libertad e inocencia de su espíritu sin temor a entregarse. Se besaron así un rato hasta que ella misma decidió que era momento de separarse antes de desear algo más.

- Es precioso –dijo recargándose en el barandal para mirar el horizonte mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda.

- ¿No tienes frío? –inquirió Sesshoumaru al sentir el viendo que soplaba con algo de fuerza.

- Ya no –rió por su insinuación- Todavía no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo supiste a dónde enviar la flores?

- Te lo dije, nada es imposible, sólo tuve que buscar una universidad donde dieran también clases de tenis y luego un par de contactos en el sistema…

- Eres increíble… ¿Cómo es que no tienes una pareja?

- La tengo –besó su oído sintiendo como la suave piel se erizaba debajo de sus labios, ella sonrió complacida por saber que no sólo la consideraba una aventura.

- Ashita wa nichiyoubi desu… (Mañana es domingo…) ¿Te importa si voy temprano a tu casa?

- Sabes que puedes ir siempre que quieras. –ella sonrió nuevamente y se giró para besarlo.

Regresaron apenas poco antes del anochecer y se despidieron con la promesa de encontrarse al día siguiente. Lin regresó a su hogar desde el parque y unas casas antes de llegar se topó con su amigo que la esperaba recargado en una pared y algo pensativo, lo tomó de una mano y caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa, haciendo pensar a todos en el interior que pasaron el día juntos a pesar de su negativa.

&&&&&

Llamó a la puerta algo ansiosa por la hora temprana y por el pretexto de una "investigación de campo" que dio a sus padres, pero si pensaba seguir con él esa era la única forma de hacerlo. Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta vestido con ropa deportiva y ella se sorprendió.

- ¿Haces ejercicio a estas horas los domingos?

- Sí. Pasa –respondió así para no darle la explicación completa "sólo cuando no puedo dormir por esperarte". La dejó entrar y luego dejó sobre sus labios un suave beso- ¿No tuviste problemas por la hora?

- No –rió alegre-. ¿Ya desayunaste? –él negó con la cabeza- Qué bueno… ahora ve, regresa a lo que estabas haciendo y deja que me encargue de todo –Sesshoumaru hizo un gesto inexpresivo pero que denotaba alegría a quien pudiese descifrarlo, y se acercó sólo para rozar sus labios y besar con más atención su cuello antes de hacer justo lo que ella dijo.

Esa mañana fue tranquila más que otra cosa, la pasaron ahí sólo conversando y con algún beso esporádico hasta que Lin tuvo que irse para cumplir con alguna obligación familiar. Aunque no fue mucho el tiempo que pasaron juntos, pronto se convirtió en su rutina estar ahí cada domingo por la mañana.

Las tardes entre semana se les iban una parte en el parque mientras ella continuaba con su colecta él la seguía con la mirada y después iban un rato a su departamento que se convirtió en el lugar más preciado para ambos, el único en el que podían estar juntos sin preocuparse por nada en lo absoluto y vivir el tiempo juntos.

Los sábados eran el único día que les era permitido pasar juntos por completo y así desahogar un poco la necesidad que sentían de no separarse nunca. Con todo esto la chica se fue alejando algo de su familia poniendo miles de excusas que a menudo involucraban a su amigo, que aceptaba todo en su afán de saber dónde estaba ella y si su pareja la trataba tan bien como merecía.

&&&&&

- Saldré un par de días para consultar en un museo. Toma –le extendió unas llaves que ella tomó.- Ven cuando quieras.

- ¿A tu departamento?... Claro que no –sonrió e intentó regresarle la entrada al lugar pero él sólo se puso de pie para alejarse un poco- No puedo tener las llaves de tu departamento…

- Ahora las tienes y es todo. –el tono algo autoritario que usaba para convencerla siempre le provocaba cierta risa además de que le brindaba seguridad sobre que era plenamente correspondida. – Es una lástima que tengas que salir en estos días… va a ser justo un mes de que nos conocimos… pero festejaremos después.

Las palabras de Lin lo dejaron pensativo y más serio de lo que su semblante frío dejaba ver, fueron un gran recordatorio del secreto que guardaba, del engaño del que la hacía presa y que odiaba más que nada, de lo mucho que se odiaba por hacerle eso. Ese pensamiento estaría más presente que nunca en esos próximos días que pasaría en un hotel en la ciudad y vería a otra mujer, Kagura, a quién hubiera preferido nunca conocer pero a diferencia de lo que siempre decía, sí había cosas imposibles.

&&&&&

- A tiempo como siempre –habló la mujer de ojos rojos.

- Date prisa, quiero irme de aquí.

- Y agresivo como siempre –rió casi maléfica- sé que tienes una noviecita pero no es para que me trates así.

- ¿Me estás espiando?

- No me hagas reír, pero si te paseas a diario afuera de donde trabajo… no es posible que pase con los ojos cerrados. Pero debo decir que me sorprendiste, nunca creí que dada nuestra relación, tuvieras a alguien así… ¿Ella lo sabe?

- No –dijo cortante- Y no te metas en lo que no te importa. Terminemos con esto.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aquí estoy nuevamente jeje ojalá que haya quedado bien. El próximo va a estar interesante jeje. ¿Cuál será el secreto de Sessh? **

**Muy bien, ya me voy... se cuidan mucho y si tienen un segundo les pido un review para saber cómo voy... si la historia es buena o no. Mil Gracias.**


	5. Mentiras

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

Luego de si visita con Kagura fue directamente al hotel que lo hospedaría para relajarse. Entró en la habitación e intentó leer y trabajar pero le fue imposible, sólo pensaba en Lin y en lo real de las palabras de la mujer de los ojos rojos que por más que las odiara eran demasiado ciertas, pero no había nada que hacer además de alejarse definitivamente de la chica de ojos castaños y eso por el momento no era una opción que pudiese tomar.

&&&&&

El primer día Lin lo pasó en casa recuperando algo del tiempo perdido con su familia, ayudando a hacer la cena pero sobre todo pensando en el hombre ausente y en cómo podría decírselo a sus padres. Quería hacerlo para liberarse de todas las mentiras que siempre rondaban su conciencia pero sabía que nunca lo aceptarían y que ya estando sobre aviso le impedirían por todos los medios volver a verlo.

- ¿Y cómo está Kohaku? –preguntó su madre trayéndole al pensamiento el mal entendido que estaba provocando.

- Bien, como siempre.

- Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con él y con tus amigas, pero si estás sólo con él sabes que no hay problema.

- No… no estoy todo el tiempo con él –sonrió- sólo salimos como amigos y con otros amigos. Entre nosotros no hay nada que no exista desde niños.

- Hija, -la miró con seriedad- quiero que cuando haya un muchacho especial en tu vida me lo digas…

- Lo haré –sonrió de nuevo para después desviar la mirada e ir al refrigerador por algunos vegetales. Abrió la puerta del aparato y miró al interior mientras buscaba por lo que iba, aunque su pensamiento estaba clavado en la culpa "muchacho –pensaba- no es precisamente un muchacho... es un hombre… que quiero demasiado"

Al día siguiente la chica supo que deseaba hacer algo especial para él y sin tener que pensarlo demasiado encontró la respuesta. Por la tarde fue al departamento, para arreglarlo un poco y para tomar la dirección exacta. Al regresar a su casa hizo una llamada como detalle final para la sorpresa.

&&&&&

Sesshoumaru entró en el departamento esperando encontrarlo como siempre, pero al abrir la puerta de inmediato la decoración fue notable. El lugar estaba lleno de globos y serpentinas, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su inexpresivo rostro al tiempo en que revisaba más a conciencia cada detalle que, a pesar de no ir de acuerdo a su edad, logró encantarlo por completo. Al entrar en su habitación notó un pedazo grande de tela en forma de manta sólo con una hora escrita "12:00", miró el reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta de que no faltaba más de una hora para el medio día, así que decidió desempacar y alistarse para lo que sea que viniera.

Faltando un par de minutos para las doce del día alguien llamó a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con la chica, vestida tan dulce como siempre y con su perenne sonrisa en los labios, que no resistió más que un par de segundos antes de besarlos con una caricia apasionada.

- Te extrañé –murmuró Lin todavía entre besos.

- Gracias por la bienvenida.

- De nada –le dijo riendo al separarse – Pero aún no es todo, espero que tengas hambre –en ese momento alguien timbró desde la entrada del edificio, la chica se acercó al interfón y al confirmar la identidad de los visitantes les permitió la entrada y llevó a Sesshoumaru al estudio para que esperara. Una vez que todo estuvo listo fue por él para llevarlo hasta el comedor donde un almuerzo especial los esperaba.

- Lamento no haber cocinado, pero sabes que sólo puedo preparar desayunos sin arriesgarme a envenenarte… ¿Te gusta?

- Claro… pero no era necesario.

- Lo sé, sólo quise hacerlo.

- ¿Y la escuela? –la miró con más seriedad de la acostumbrada.

- No te preocupes tanto –lo besó son sutileza en los labios- me las arreglé –él la tomó por la barbilla y la hizo verlo a los ojos.

- Ya les mientes a tus padres por esto, no quiero que descuides la universidad también.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré… lo prometo. Hoy es un día especial y sólo… sólo quería verte y pasar el día contigo. –Sesshoumaru se quedó sin palabras esta vez ante la confesión de la mujer que tenía enfrente y que muchas veces aún se comportaba como una niña. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue plantar en su frente un beso en forma tan tierna como sólo ella podía merecerlo.

El resto del día lo pasaron en el departamento conversando sobre cualquier cosa y leyendo algún libro. Acostumbraban hacer eso, ambos algo recostados en un sillón y abrazados, él sostenía el libro y ella cambiaba la página, pues a pesar de que iban en el mismo punto Sesshoumaru siempre terminaba antes. En un momento Lin posó sus dedos sobre el papel y su mirada sobre el hombre junto a ella, su rostro sereno y su piel blanca y tersa la atrajeron sin siquiera permitirle meditarlo. Sus manos cerraron el libro y lo dejaron en un costado decididas para posarse en los hombros de él mientras sus labios empezaron a pasearse por su cuello, Sesshoumaru sólo sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel con el suave tacto.

Lin se acomodó más encima de él mientras recorría su piel tranquila y sin prisas disfrutando de lo sensible que era y de cómo reaccionaba ente ella. Pronto pasó a sus oídos y los besó con la misma ternura dejando su suave y cálido aliento sobre ellos. Se movió un poco para sólo rozar sus labios casi sin sentirlo, un gesto de dulce tortura para ambos que necesitaban un beso más profundo.

Así siguió provocándolo mientras él posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ahí las dejó todo el tiempo evitando de forma casi sobrehumana hacer algo para lo que era demasiado pronto. Cuando no pudo resistirlo más la chica se acercó de nuevo a sus labios para besarlos pro completo esta vez, inmiscuyéndose en él y dejando que hiciera lo mismo. Reconocieron la forma de besar del otro, fascinante y embriagante que los hizo llegar al límite de la cordura. Las fuertes manos que descansaban sobre la cintura de ella se asieron más a la tela de su blusa y un poco a su piel, la atrajo más hacia sí hasta casi no permitirle respirar. Ambos sintieron sus corazones acelerados latir al mismo ritmo sin control. Lin pasó sus manos por todo el pecho se Sesshoumaru ya sin conciencia de lo que hacía, sus dedos se toparon con el filo de la tela y empezaron a inmiscuirse yendo un paso más adelante buscando la piel que deseaba sentir más cerca cuando el timbre de un teléfono celular los interrumpió y aunque ella no se preocupó demasiado por contestar, él tomó conciencia de lo que estaba pasando y de que si Lin no atendía podría tener problemas. Con esa idea en mente la separó de sí.

- Debes contestar. –todavía recuperando el aliento nunca dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y sólo asintió para ponerse de pie e ir por el celular.

- Mamá… sí… en una práctica… ¿hacer la cena?... Sí... está bien, voy para allá. –terminó la llamada y regresó con Sesshoumaru que la esperaba ya de pie y preparando algo de té.- Debo irme, mi mamá quiere que la ayude a hacer a cena.

- Te llevo.

Así partieron en silencio hacia el hogar de la chica, el camino no era muy largo, además de que debía dejarla por lo menos a una cuadra de distancia para evitar problemas. Todo el camino fue callado luego de aquellos momentos que al parecer ninguno de los dos previó. Él pensó en que tal vez Lin se sentía incómoda, en si la había dañado y ella creyó haberse portado mal, ahora estaba asustada de sí misma, se dio cuenta de que en algunos aspectos aún le faltaba crecer. Cuando Sesshoumaru detuvo el auto ella se giró y le preguntó si se verían al día siguiente, él asintió y se despidieron con un beso demasiado fugaz en los labios.

Entró en su casa alegre como siempre tratando de olvidar todo lo que se suponía no era. Hizo la cena y la pasó en familia conversando de la escuela y todas las famosas prácticas que no hacía. Luego de tomar un baño entró en la cama sin mucho sueño pero a sabiendas de que dormir era lo mejor para evitar pesar en lo mismo, sin embargo antes de que lograra conciliar el sueño, su hermana entró sólo para cometer una pequeña imprudencia que llenaría más de inseguridad a Lin.

Las dos mujeres estuvieron conversando un rato sobre lo usual, la escuela de una, el trabajo de la otra y también el hombre con el que la mayor estaba comprometida.

- Cada vez falta menos para la boda –le dijo Lin sonriente a su hermana.

- Sí… estoy muy emocionada… por cierto… dije que le llamaría y no lo he hecho, mejor me voy y después seguimos platicando.

- De acuerdo –sonrió alegre.

- Nos vemos en el desayuno y pasa buenas noches. Por cierto… mañana te haré toda la burla necesaria –empezó a reír casi en forma estrepitosa- escuché que mis padres hablaban sobre ti, dijeron que eres como un pequeño ángel… jaja… adiós "angelito" –se burló un poco y se marchó mientras la otra se quedaba serena en apariencia pero en realidad muy intranquila y sobre todo culpable por engañar a su familia, que confiaba en ella. Tal vez el verlo no era lo más correcto, tal vez estaba cometiendo un error al estar con él.

&&&&&

Estaba de pie afuera de la universidad, sólo detenida ahí por la fuerza invisible pero poderosa de la duda cuando de un momento a otro pareció tener la respuesta a lo que tanto se preguntaba. Ahora sabía cuál era su única opción, aunque no la más correcta, pero no había nada qué pensar, se había enamorado de él y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber para hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para estar a su lado. Con esa idea en mente las siguientes semanas pronto se hicieron meses de pasar todas las tardes juntos casi siempre en el departamento de él haciendo la tarea o sólo usando el tiempo a solas con cuidado de que las cosas no se salieran de control.

Sesshoumaru la esperaba como siempre en el parque, era día de clase de tenis y su retraso no lo extrañó en lo más mínimo. Cuando por fin la vio entre la delgada niebla que cubría el parque la encontró con su mochila el hombro, al igual que la raqueta, y su uniforme blanco, todo normal hasta que notó una herida roja y los pasos cansados que daba con dificultad. De inmediato se acercó hasta ella sosteniéndola un poco por los hombros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, sólo fue un pequeño accidente… -entonces la cargó tomándola por sorpresa.

- Gracias… -murmuró muy cerca de su oído. Así la llevó todo el trayecto hasta el edificio de departamentos y las escaleras hasta el suyo, al entrar la dejó con suma delicadeza en el sofá y colocó su tobillo sobre una mesita cercana para examinar un poco la lesión.

- Estás tensa, será mejor que tomes un baño para relajarte, luego veremos qué hacer. –se puso de pie y la llevó de nuevo en brazos por el departamento.

Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa ésta vez sin saber qué pasaría ahora, lo conocía y sabía que en sus palabras no habitaban malas intenciones, pero no estaba tan segura de lo que ella misma haría. Ya en su habitación la dejó sobre la mullida cama y fue a su clóset por algo de ropa, unos pants y una playera, para que usara luego del baño.

- Haré el almuerzo, tómate tu tiempo – dejó las prendas a su lado y se aproximó para besar su frente con ternura antes de abandonar la habitación.

Ya sola se quedó un par de segundos más mirando a su alrededor antes de tomar la ropa e ir al baño, en donde todavía estaba algo nerviosa y extrañada por lo que hacía, pero sabía que no había razón de ser. Al sentir el agua caliente sobre la herida una pequeña exclamación de dolor se escapó de sus labios "Qué tonta… la próxima tendré más cuidado de no tropezarme…", aunque ese mismo líquido tibio también ayudaba para el dolor en la articulación. Un rato después salió de la habitación vistiendo la ropa que e quedaba demasiado grande, pero servía por el momento, además, tenía el aroma a él que parecía hipnotizarla.

- Estoy lista –dijo riendo al llegar al comedor.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí, sólo me duele un poco…

- Ven –la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sillón donde colocó su tobillo sobre la mesa, subió el pantalón hasta arriba de su rodilla y empezó a curar la herida con un líquido transparente que ardía demasiado. – Lo siento, es necesario.

- Sí… en… entiendo… -luego de hablar con dificultad rió extrañando a Sesshoumaru- Ahora me siento como una niña pequeña – él dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a su oído para susurrar algo.

- Es sólo una de las cosas que me fascinan de ti -luego dejó sobre sus labios un beso y continuó con la curación para después atender la lesión en la articulación y vendar la rodilla. – Si te sigue doliendo iremos con un médico. Ahora vengo –se fue unos momentos para poner el uniforme de la chica en la lavadora y regreso poco tiempo después- Vamos a almorzar.

- De acuerdo… ¿Sabes? Amo los almuerzos de media tarde contigo.

Luego de tomar los alimentos regresaron a la sala para recostarse abrazados, ella recargada en el pecho de Sesshoumaru escuchando los suaves latidos de su corazón, poco a poco el sueño los fue envolviendo con un aroma dulce. Lin cerró los ojos y así se quedó varios minutos dando la impresión de estar dormida.

- Te amo –dijo él de repente con voz demasiado ronca y creyendo que ella no lo escuchaba, sin embargo para Lin fue perfectamente audible la secreta confesión. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y pensó en decirle en ese momento que ella también lo amaba pero una mejor idea le vino a la mente, así que sólo se abandonó al sueño tranquilo y feliz en los brazos del hombre dueño no sólo de su corazón, sino de todo su ser.

Despertaron cuando el sol estaba casi por completo oculto en el horizonte, hora de que ella regresara a casa, sin prisas se mudó de ropa y abordaron el automóvil convertible hasta una cuadra antes del hogar de la chica. Al despedirse Lin lo hizo con un beso al principio sutil pero que paulatinamente se fue profundizando, lo incitó a recorrer su interior con libertad y pasión casi desesperadas; que sólo terminaron cuando la chica sonrió divertida y contenta por la decisión que tomó esa tarde.

Llegó a su casa y como lo esperaba todos se preocuparon e hicieron algunas preguntas sobre la lesión obvia que tenía, entonces la chica además de excusar la curación también dijo querer ir al médico al día siguiente, sus padres pensaron que esas ansias no eran muy comunes pero no dijeron nada.

- Pero mañana tengo el evento en la escuela de tu hermano y no puedo faltar –le dijo preocupada su madre.

- No hay problema, puedo ir sola, después de la escuela.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó su hermana dándole a entender que tal vez podría acompañarla.

- Sí –se apresuró a contestar – le diré a Kohaku que me acompañe.

- Está bien… entonces suerte – habló su hermana antes de ir a servir la cena.

&&&&&

Terminaron las clases y Lin hizo una llamada para avisarle a Sesshoumaru que ese día no podrían verse hasta más tarde, la excusa, la misma que puso a sus padres. Aunque no le gustaba mentir, en algunos casos era hasta divertido.

- ¡Kohaku! –lo llamó al verlo caminar a lo lejos.

- Hola… ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… gracias, me lastimé un poco ayer en la clase de tenis… y dije que iría hoy al médico… pero…

- Irás con él –completó la frase con algo de dolor.

- No, bueno… es que estoy preparando algo y necesito el tiempo… lo siento… ayer dije que tú me acompañarías.

- No te preocupes, sabes que cuentas conmigo

- Gracias –sonrió y lo abrazó efusivamente- Te debo una más… deberías cobrarme de vez en cuando.

- Cuando necesite algo prometo decírtelo. Ahora date prisa y ve a preparar tu sorpresa y llámame cuando estés ya en tu casa.

- Claro… y gracias otra vez –se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y la chica se fue a hacer su diligencia, a hacer lo que debía para estar en todas las formas posibles con el hombre que amaba.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! cómo están? Jeje... ojalá que haya quedaod bien el cai y que no me haya demorado mucho...**

**Nos estamos viendo la próxima, se cuidan mucho y mil gracias por todo su apoyo, me guían y me hacen muy feliz!**

**si tienen un segundo les pido unreview jeje para saber cómo voy. Byes!**


	6. Amándonos

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

**( ) Bueno, hay un par de frases en japonés e inmediatamente su traducción.**

Entraron tranquilos tomados de la mano al departamento, era algo tarde por lo que el tiempo que les quedaba para pasar juntos ese día no sería demasiado, peor igual había que aprovecharlo. La idea de Sesshoumaru consistía ayudarla con alguna tarea que tuviese y sólo disfrutar de la compañía mutua, pero la de ella distaba bastante.

- ¿Quieres té?

- Frío… con hielo por favor… -la miró sin demostrar en lo más mínimo su extrañeza pero fue hacia la cocina por él, algunos minutos regresó con el vaso y la vio en la sala sentada sólo esperando por él, le extendió la bebida y ella la tomó junto con su mano para sentarse juntos.

- ¿Qué te dijo el doctor exactamente?

- Que me cuidara por dos semanas, no patines, no tenis.

- ¿Sólo eso? –preguntó mirándola con seriedad.

- Sí –sonrió dejando el vaso en la mesa cercana - ¿Cuándo te irás de nuevo? –preguntó ya habituada a sus constantes ausencias provocadas por "visitas a museos fuera de la ciudad" según él le decía.

- En dos semanas, pero será rápido, estaré de vuelta al día siguiente por la tarde. ¿Por qué?

- Curiosidad – lo último fue susurrado ya muy cerca de los labios del hombre que fueron besados de inmediato.

Una caricia sutil y dulce lo envolvió de pronto, Lin lo abrazó con ternura mientras continuaba sólo rozando sus labios una y otra vez casi jugando. De repente Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura con el mismo cuidado y la atrajo hacia sí lento, hasta terminar con la distancia entre sus cuerpos y poder sentir el ritmo todavía tranquilo de su corazón contra su propio pecho. Se quedaron así algunos minutos disfrutándose hasta que ella misma rompió la caricia sonriendo provocadora como nunca antes la notó Sesshoumaru.

- En un mes es la boda de Ii… ¿Iremos juntos verdad?

- No creo que a tu familia le guste verme en la boda de tu hermana. –afirmó él con voz indiferente pero con la razón de su lado.

- A ella sí… sé que cuando lo sepa no se molestará, además para ese día mis padres ya lo sabrán –él la miró inquisitivo y frío. - Les diré pronto, unos días antes, ya no quiero que nos ocultemos más, ya no quiero estar rodeada de mentiras. – dejó su mirada miel clavada en la castaña sin saber cómo podía verla a los ojos mientras escuchaba "no quiero estar rodeada de mentiras", si él no hacía otra cosa más que engañarla desde que se conocieron. "Pero en verdad te amo…" –pensó para defenderse de sí mismo. Cuando regresó a la realidad la chica dejaba un vaso semi vacío en la misma mesita y se acercaba con una mirada que ya conocía bien, algo tramaba.

Lin hizo que quedaran a muy poca distancia y rozó una vez sus labios, fríos a causa de la bebida, con los de él. Luego empezó a pasearse por su cuello dejando la misma baja temperatura por la blanca piel. Sesshoumaru la dejó continuar deleitado por la sensación que sus besos dejaban marcada hasta que sintió algo de temperatura más baja que le arrancó un escalofrío del cuerpo. Ella se acomodó un poco para estar más confortable rodeada por sus brazos fuertes mientras deslizaba poco a poco un pequeño hielo por su cuello besándolo al mismo tiempo, la espera mientras el agua fría se tornaba cálida fue algo tortuosa para el hombre que se dio cuenta de todo lo que la chica consiguió despertar en él.

Cuando por fin terminó con su pequeño juego, Lin regresó a sus labios para besarlos con pasión desmedida, suficiente para hacerlo perder el control por completo. Posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica para sostenerla con fuerza y luego la recostó con suavidad en el sillón. Él quedó algo encima mientras sus alientos nunca se separaron. El corazón de Sesshoumaru latía con demasiada fuerza dentro de su pecho y su interior parecía arder cuando por fin dejó la boca de la chica para pasar a su cuello y sus oídos que besó y llegó a mordisquear con desesperación de sentirla suya. Así sin darse cuenta empezó a hacerle al amor con la mente, imaginó sus pieles tocarse y sus cuerpos unidos hasta que la sensación cálida dentro de sí le hizo darse cuenta de lo que hacía y de que no podía dejarse llevar así, no antes de decirle la verdad y mucho menos después de hacerlo. Con un movimiento delicado y mucha renuencia se apartó de ella poniéndose de pie y sin poder mirarla, ya que de notar ahora su belleza la voluntad no le sería suficiente para escuchar a la cordura.

Lin lo miró alejarse y lo siguió con los ojos castaños clavados en todo su ser, pudo sentir su corazón apresurado y sus labios palpitantes que pedían ser besados pero el mensaje fue muy claro, además ella también sabía que ese no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Cuando Sesshoumaru estuvo al fin solo luego de dejarla cerca de su casa como siempre, entró en su pequeño gimnasio para desahogar algo de la energía acumulada ahí aunque todo lo que tenía en mente era estar a su lado, con ella en todas las formas posibles, quería amarla con todo su ser. Pero nada de eso era ni sería posible nunca.

Pasaron algunos días como copias unos de otros, siempre Lin provocándolo cuando él menos lo esperaba y sin saber todo lo que implicaba contenerse al hombre de los ojos dorados. Los planes iban bastante bien, faltaba poco para dos días que serían decisivos en su vida y trataba de mantenerse tranquila. Una de las cosas que estaba por hacer era decirle a sus padres sobre su relación con Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Crees que le esté pasando algo malo? –escuchó la voz de su madre al acercarse a la recámara de ambos progenitores.

- Te preocupas demasiado –respondió un apuesto inglés mientras Lin se detenía sigilosa a husmear donde no debía pero al parecer la situación lo ameritaba.

- Desde hace meses que casi no está en casa…

- ¿Miente sobre dónde va?

- No…

- Entonces mujer, cálmate, no hay razón para que te preocupes. Ella es muy tranquila, te aseguro que no está haciendo nada que no aprobáramos.

- Sí –respondió más aliviada su madre- es cierto, seguramente sólo sale con sus amigos y a cosas de la escuela… nunca hemos necesitado prohibirle nada ni mantenerla en casa.

- Es una buena hija.

Lin sintió que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se recargó en la pared un segundo antes de ir a su recámara casi corriendo y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, en un par de segundos todo lo que imaginó y planeó para decir la verdad se vino abajo delante de sus ojos. "Prohibirle…" retumbaba en su mente lo que su madre dijo.

"¿Prohibirme verlo? –pensaba con dolor- No pueden detenerme… quiero estar con él… Sesshoumaru… mi Sesshoumaru… no pueden prohibírmelo… te amo, te amo demasiado…". Así se le pasó la noche oscura y eterna deseando a cada minuto estar con él y poder sentir su cuerpo cerca para protegerla y amarla. Cuando el amanecer se dibujó en el cielo y un nuevo día inició recordó que esa misma mañana él se iría a una de sus visitas. "Ya pasaron quince días desde… -sonrió- mañana será… pero ahora necesito verte… sólo verte". Tomó todas sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se arregló para ir a la escuela a pesar de que era muy temprano. Estaba frente al espejo ya dándose los últimos toques cuando su padre entró como todas las mañana para despertarla.

- Madrugaste.

- Sí –sonrió- es que hay algo importante que debo hacer… sólo que no me había dado cuenta. Me iré temprano ¿No importa?.

- Claro que no, voy a pedirte un taxi.

- Gracias.

Algunos minutos después la puerta del departamento de Sesshoumaru s cerraba con delicadeza, dejó sus cosas en el suelo caminó sigilosa hasta la habitación donde lo encontró con los ojos aun cerrados sobre la cama. De la misma forma tranquila llegó hasta rozar sus labios un par de veces antes de ser correspondida con un dulce beso.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

- Tenía que verte antes de que te fueras. –sonrió y él la besó de nuevo acariciando las suaves puntas de su cabello que caían desordenadas a sus costados. - ¿Regresarás mañana por la tarde? –él asintió- Perfecto te estaré esperando. –sonrió y se besaron nuevamente antes de que partiera hacia la escuela.

Sesshoumaru entró en el departamento y lo primero que percibió fue un suave aroma a flores que envolvía el lugar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su inexpresivo rostro mientras dejaba las cosas en el suelo y la buscaba con la mirada. Unos instantes después la vio, llevaba el cabello negro suelto que caía sobre sus hombros cubiertos sólo por los delgados tirantes de un vestido naranja tenue con algunas flores blancas pequeñas y sutiles, la prenda cubría apenas un poco arriba de sus rodillas dejando ver todavía una tenue marca de su herida pero que ahora él no era capaz de notar.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó sin más como ignorando el ambiente que había preparado.

- Bien –respondió sin meditarlo mucho- ¿Y ésto?

- Vamos a almorzar… te lo diré después… -lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la mesa pero fue sorprendida por un abrazo fuerte que la envolvió varios pasos hasta terminar con un beso.

Almorzaron conversando como siempre y una vez que terminaron Lin dejó que las cosas siguieran un curso normal, hicieron algo de tarea que ella tenía, leyeron un rato y salieron a dar una vuelta por el parque cubierto de niebla algo más espesa de lo normal. Estando ahí paseando él le preguntó de nuevo la razón de esa tarde especial pero ella de nuevo se negó a darla ya que su verdadero motivo todavía no debía ser descubierto. Regresaron al departamento poco antes del atardecer.

- Debo hacer algunas cosas, vamos al estudio.

- No… -se negó con cortesía y ocultando una risa traviesa- estoy algo cansada ¿Puedo dormir un rato?

- Claro… ¿Prefieres que ya te lleve a tu casa?

- No, mejor instálame en tu cama -sonrió iniciando el trayecto a la habitación, cuando llegaron ella se recostó en la cama y le extendió una mano que él tomó y besó con ternura pero al intentar soltarla fue detenido, Lin halo hacia ella al tiempo en que se sentaba.

Se besaron con tranquilidad por pocos momentos hasta que la misma chica profundizó la caricia acercándolo más, posó sus manos en la espalda de Sesshoumaru y se recostó de nuevo llevándolo con ella. La besó con fuerza en los labios varias veces saboreando la embriagante esencia, después se paseó por su cuello despacio despertando su piel y arrancando más de un suspiro de su garganta. Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de cómo estaba, perdiendo toda razón así tan cerca de ella, besándola y empezando a bajar por su escote con sólo una pequeña distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, divagó por la idea de detenerse pero antes de concretarla Lin hizo un movimiento juntando sus caderas con lo cual no pudo evitar quejarse por el escalofrío que lo recorrió y hacerla estremecer con su virilidad.

Al saberse en esa situación fuera de sí, intentó separarse pero la mujer entre sus brazos no se lo permitió. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos en los que Lin le pidió en silencio ser amada en ese momento y Sesshoumaru al no tener nada en su ser además de ella decidió hacerlo así.

Las distancia entre sus cuerpos terminó dando paso a nuevos besos apasionados y profundos, las manos de Sesshoumaru bajaron por sus costados hasta el borde del vestido que descorrió con lentitud acariciando sus piernas, sintió luego la ropa interior de la chica, una suave tela de encaje que no dudó en palpar con las yemas de los dedos hasta inmiscuirse un poco.

Lin lo sintió acariciándola de esa forma tan íntima y dejó sus labios para besar su cuello y posar sus manos en los botones de la camisa blanca. Con algo de torpeza los desabotonó y casi palpó su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Al retirarle la prenda lo vio semi desnudo ante ella y su piel pareció a traerla para comenzar a besar su pecho, con un sutil movimiento se giró para quedar encima de él y poder hacerlo con más libertad. Así siguió mientras con sus manos suaves puso las de él en sus caderas alzando la tela que ya le molestaba. Sesshoumaru entendió la señal y rozando su piel sacó el vestido por completo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del conjunto que llevaba, todo de encaje blanco y casi transparente. Mirándola así no pudo resistirse a despojarla de la parte superior y apreciar por completo sus formas femeninas. Se irguió un poco tomándola por la espalda y comenzando a besar sus pechos primero con ternura pero conforme los suspiros de la chica se hicieron más frecuentes sus caricias se tornaron más marcadas y firmes.

Lin creyó por un momento que perdería la respiración mientras él la besaba así, guiada por el instinto se acomodó un poco sobre él y lo escuchó dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza mientras su masculinidad se hacía sentir entre sus piernas, demasiado excitante para ambos. Llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón y lo desabrochó sin interrumpir lo que él hacía, la reacción de Sesshoumaru fue recostarla de nuevo sobre la cama y volver a besar sus labios, la distancia ausente le hizo sentir sobre su fuerte pecho las formas desnudas de Lin, así que aproximó sus manos para sólo rozarlas con las yemas de los dedos.

Estando así le fue más fácil quitar el pantalón que le estorbaba junto con los boxers del hombre. Cuando lo tuvo así desnudo ente ella empezó dejando un dulce camino de besos húmedos sobre su cuello, uno detrás de otro; dulces y placenteros, pronto no se resistió a acariciar su virilidad sin mucho recato, de inmediato lo escuchó gemir con suavidad ante su caricia e intensificó algo el ritmo hasta que él se separó y la incitó a darse la vuelta.

Miró el cabello de Lin caer desordenado sobre su espalda y lo hizo a un lado para poder besar y acariciar su piel despierta. Bajó con lentitud hasta su cintura estremeciéndola mil veces, un poco más abajo se topó con la única prenda que vestía la chica, quitándola también despacio con otras embriagantes caricias más íntimas. Ella se movió para quedar de nuevo mirándolo de frente con los ojos inundados de lágrimas saladas y desconcertantes que brotaban lentas y sublimes para morir después al caer, besó sus labios con los propios palpitantes y rojos. Él la miró llorar y dudó un segundo pero la forma en que la conocía le hizo saber que las gotas cristalinas de su rostro no dolían. Lin posó sus manos en el pecho de Sesshoumaru acariciándolo mientras él se inmiscuía suave en su intimidad. Pocos instantes así se transformaron en una tortura que él decidió terminar.

La tomó por la cintura sin dejar de besarla y se introdujo algo en ella, Lin lo sintió algo dentro de sí y sus músculos se tensaron mientras sus labios pidieron un beso más profundo, si es que era posible. Conforme entró más, ella se estremeció hasta sentir algo de dolor provocado por la primera vez que alguien estaba así tan dentro de su ser, inconciente se quejó con debilidad. Sesshoumaru se detuvo dudando de haberla lastimado, la miró a los ojos con seriedad y ella respondió asiéndose a su espalda para recargar el rostro en su cuello. El gesto fue suficiente para que él continuara adentrándose con suaves movimientos, un vaivén lento que paulatinamente aumentó su intensidad hasta convertirse en envestidas casi rudas que los llevaron al éxtasis cuando un líquido tibio recorrió el interior de la chica. Así consumaron toda la pasión que el amor profundo les daba, con calma dejaron abrazados que sus corazones retomaran el ritmo normal al igual que sus respiraciones.

Un rato después estaban los dos, despiertos y juntos aunque la mente de Lin parecía ausente, estaba recostada boca abajo con el rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados en la almohada y la mirada perdida en el papel tapiz de la pared. Sesshoumaru la miraba desde hacía rato sin atreverse a decir nada, él estaba tan feliz como nunca de haber compartido todo en su ser con la mujer que amaba pero la actitud extraña de ella no le dejaba ver si se sentía igual o no.

- Es… diferente de lo que pensé… es muy personal… -habló por fin la chica en un tono de voz poco conocido para él y sin siquiera mirarlo. En un intento por entenderla puso una mano sobre su espalda desnuda pero no notó ningún cambio.

- ¿Te lastimé? –preguntó sin más y con su seriedad habitual, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza en forma casi irónica.

- ¿Tú que crees? – respondió mientras se giraba para refugiarse entre sus brazos depositar pequeños besos en su pecho descubierto. – No lo hiciste, tú nunca me lastimarías. –lo dijo entre besos mientras Sesshoumaru la rodeaba con los brazos y sentía la confianza regresar envuelta del fantasma del engaño en el que vivía. – Te amo… te amo tanto como jamás imaginé.

Él se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decirle, la amaba, mucho más de nunca creyó posible, pero cómo decírselo en esas condiciones. Lo que él no sabía era que ella lo escuchó aquel día y que su silencio en ese momento no le significó nada. Lin se separó al fin y se sentó apenas cubriéndose con la sábana para tomar el teléfono.

- Hola… oye, necesito pedirte un favor… te lo explico después… ¿Puedo decirle a mi mamá que dormiré hoy contigo?... Sí, es que… por favor, prometo que te pondré al corriente después… gracias. –colgó el teléfono y lo miró sonriendo para después tomar de nuevo el auricular y llamar a su casa para avisar que dormiría con una amiga.

- No está bien –protestó él mientras la chica se acomodaba de nuevo entre sus brazos y besaba su pecho como hipnotizada. – debes regresar a tu casa…

- No –lo interrumpió- ai shiteru (te amo)… quiero quedarme… y hacer el amor toda la noche.

Él agachó el rostro y la miró mientras trataba que la razón le alcanzara para rebatir eso, pero le fue imposible, lo único que sentía ahora era pasión revivida en ese instante. Así se quedaron amándose más de una vez en esa noche que albergó a los amantes con su manto protector.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Primero un millón de disculpas... sé que demoré años y felices días... pero fue muy difícil redactar este capítulo. Ojalá que haya quedado bien... espero que el lemon esté lindo. **

**Un par de cosas... la hermana de Lin se llama Ii jaja es un nombre que vi en mi libro de japonés... es por eso, suena raro pero lindo, creo. El próximo capítulo ya está en mi cabecita pero no sé cuánto me tome transcribirlo, en 6 días tengo mi exámen de admisión a la univerisdad y creo que tendré poco tiempo, así que por favor les pido paciencia... jeje...**

**Ahora sí ya me voy, ya saben, dudas, comentarios, golpes jeje lo que sea es bien recibido. Mil gracias por lees y por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review.**


	7. Engaño

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

**( ) Bueno, hay un par de frases en japonés e inmediatamente su traducción**

Lin vestía una bata de baño algo grande para ella mientras él la observaba desde el otro lado de la barra, afuera de la cocina, tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua para tomarse una pequeña píldora. Sesshoumaru no entendió bien y tomó la caja rosada de donde provenía el medicamento, al leer el nombre la miró algo extrañado mientras se daba cuenta de lo poco que pensó la noche anterior.

- Lo planeaste…

- Claro que sí –sonrió tomándose al fin la píldora- no quería pensar en nada más en ese momento, sólo quería estar contigo.

- Ayer no pensé en…

- Lo sé –lo interrumpió- ni yo lo hice… estando al lado de alguien como tú, es mejor estar prevenida, nunca se sabe cuándo se puede perder el control –la chica lo miró como la mujer que era insinuando más de alguna cosa, a tal grado que él tuvo que darse la vuelta para ocultar un ligero sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas con nunca antes en su vida, sólo una muestra más de que ella cambiaba su vida en todos los sentidos, lo cambiaba a él.

Ese día lo pasaron juntos mientras ella decía seguir en casa de su amiga, salieron a pasear a algunos sitios de la ciudad despertando las miradas de muchas personas que a simple vista notaban lo especial de su relación.

- Escuché a mis padres hablar el otro día, están empezando a sospechar algo… creen que veo a alguien a sus espaldas y… bueno… - Lin agachó la mirada y detuvo sus pasos algunos segundos, él la notó triste y se detuvo para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos.

- No hagas nada que no quieras hacer, no vale la pena que por mi pierdas la confianza de tus padres, de alguna forma lo resolveremos después pero ahora no digas nada. ¿Lo prometes?-a ella le tomó unos segundos asimilar sus palabras y razonarlas, al fin asintió y lo besó con ternura mientras a él le quemaban sus labios dulces que sabía estaba por perder.

Ya al anochecer la dejó en su casa y él partió hacia la propia. Al entrar y descubrir que todo el lugar guardaba el aroma femenino lejos de sentirse complacido fue como si el gran peso que llevaba sobre los hombros se acrecentara demasiado hasta no permitirle respirar. Caminó con lentitud por todo el lugar demasiadas veces hasta que el reloj anunció tres horas pasadas de la media noche, suspiró cansado y enojado consigo mismo, reprochándose todos sus actos, el dejarse llevar así, el amarla de tal forma, ahora que no podía vivir sin ella se daba cuenta de cómo perdió el control de las cosas. Se dejó caer con pesadez en un sillón de la sala mientras sostenía una copa de vino en la mano derecha, él no acostumbraba el alcohol pero por primera vez en su vida sentía que las cosas estaban fuera de control. Pasó mucho tiempo pesando en cómo resolver el asunto, cómo decirle la verdad y desilusionarla ahora, cómo dejarla saber la verdad después del punto en el que estaban, quizás lo mejor sería otra forma de alejarse, encontrar algo que lejos de herirla la hiciera enojar, la hiciera odiarlo. Esa fue su conclusión, que era mejor cualquier cosa antes que lastimarla, a pesar de que no era capaz de imaginar el propio dolor al ser odiado por la única persona que le interesaba en el mundo.

Pasaron algunas semanas, tranquilas y excitantes a la vez, aquellos cortos días serían recordados siempre por los dos como su mejor tiempo juntos, donde se amaban a diario sin limitaciones ni nada que los detuviera. Ii se casó y se mudó de casa de Lin sin saber todavía de la relación de su hermana, pero ya con algunas sospechas de ello, aunque lo que pasaría algunos meses después no lo esperaba.

&&&&&

La noche vagaba por la ciudad más fría de lo normal, las nubes sobre el cielo lo cubrían todo vigilando las lágrimas de una joven mujer que corría por las calles sin fijarse demasiado en su alrededor, en las miradas lastimeras de quienes la notaban en los autos que más de alguna vez se frenaron con brusquedad para no lastimarla. Detuvo sus pasos en seco al toparse con la entrada principal de su casa, notó los latidos dentro de su pecho bastante acelerados y en vilo amenazando con detenerse y poner fin a su sufrimiento. Las manos en sus costados eran débiles y temblaban con ligereza, al igual que su mandíbula y su alma, sin esperarlo las piernas le fallaron haciéndola caer al suelo frío, sus rodillas resintieron el golpe dejando salir algunas gotas de sangre que no sintió. Quiso levantarse antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía, ya no le pertenecía. De pronto sintió una suave caricia en su hombro que por un instante engañó creyendo que se trataba de su espíritu siendo reconstruido por la esperanza de que nada fuera cierto, pero al notar a su hermana detrás de ella con la mirada preocupada e intentando ayudarla.

- Ven, vamos por la puerta de atrás, mi mamá está en la cocina… no se dará cuenta. –llegaron al fin a la habitación de Lin, su hermana la dejó recostada en la cama mientras sólo la miró por unos momentos que le fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de qué era lo que le pasaba - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿Por qué terminaron? –Lin la miró sin entender bien pero no le importaba, necesitaba descargar su alma antes de que el dolor le arrebatara la vida.

FLASHBACK

La chica llegó al parque con la sensación de que sería un día más, como tantos que pasaba al lado de él, se puso los patines y miró su reloj "Está retrasado… qué extraño…" –pensó. Dudó de ir a buscarlo, pero decidió esperar un poco, y así en algunos minutos Sesshoumaru apareció vistiendo de negro y con el semblante tan ensombrecido que de inmediato Lin preguntó la razón de ello.

- Tenemos que hablar. –respondió él.

- ¿Qué pasa? Me preocupas… ¿Pasó algo malo?

- Es sobre nosotros

- ¿Qué hay sobre nosotros? – habló con voz temblorosa mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha fuerza y sus manos temblaban ligeramente sin dejarlo notar nada.

- Creo que todo ha sido un error desde el inicio y no tiene sentido seguir con ello, será mejor olvidarnos. –sus palabras rápidas retumbaron mil veces en el corazón de Lin antes de ser verdaderamente entendidas y medio asimiladas.

- ¿Un error? No… no te entiendo… ¿Por… qué? –tartamudeó mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas - ¿Estás… enojado?

- No es eso, es sólo que lo nuestro no tiene razón de ser y ya. – intentó darse la vuelta y así poner fin a la tortura que significaba para ambos permanecer ahí, pero ante los ojos de algunos extraños Lin lo detuvo por el hombro y se puso enfrente de él.

- No es cierto… me estás mintiendo… tú me estás mintiendo –dijo ya entre lágrimas y suspiros involuntarios que quienes miraban juzgaban al instante- Vamos a otro lado… podemos hablar… y… y me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa…. ¿Es por mi familia?

- Ya te lo dije, esto es sólo un error, nunca debí involucrarme con una niña como tú, entiende que no tenemos un futuro juntos. –hizo un nuevo intento por alejarse, pero para su sorpresa la mujer lo detuvo de nuevo con más fuerza de la que esperaba.

- No te creo… me amas y te amo… sabes que te amo… me dijiste… tú me dijiste que me amabas…

- Nunca lo dije –Sesshoumaru afirmó con seguridad en la voz y sabiendo que mentía, aunque su supuesta confianza era dada por el hecho de que sólo lo hizo una vez cuando la creyó dormida.

- Ves cómo mientes… sí lo dijiste… creías que dormía pero te escuché, me dijiste te amo… sé que me amas y que tienes una razón para hacer esto… quiero saber cuál es… por favor… por favor… dime cuál es –al final parecía que casi suplicaba y él no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo, no después de tomar la decisión de engañarla para protegerla.

- Lo que sienta o no por ti no tiene importancia… es sólo que me cansé de engañarnos, de vivir en una eterna mentira.

- Vamos a otro sitio…

- No –respondió imperativo.

- No puede terminar así… es… casi un año… en una semana… ¿Hice algo malo? –la pregunta fue entonces demasiado para él, quizás una excusa no era lo mejor después de todo. Ahora ella pensaba que había cometido un error, a pesar de que cada detalle fue perfecto estando a su lado.

- ¿Recuerdas mis viajes? –empezó a decir utilizando su último recurso y dejando pasar un eterno silencio después- Nunca salí de Londres, sólo… veía a otra mujer. – el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar sin permitirle tomar el control, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y un nudo en su garganta casi no la dejó hablar.

- No… no es… cierto… tú no eres así… ¿Qué pasa? No me mientas…. no… por favor…

- Ya te dije la verdad, así que no me busques más… no intentes verme de nuevo, haznos el favor a los dos.

Con un suave movimiento se zafó del ahora delicado agarre de la chica y se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás luego de poner fin a lo único que le daba felicidad desde hacía mucho tiempo. Caminó a prisa por mucho tiempo, algunas horas, en círculos por la ciudad pero con cuidado de no acercarse a algún lugar en el que pudiese estar la chica que amaba y por quien se odiaba a sí mismo. "Maldito… soy un maldito imbécil… me dejé llevar sabiendo que no podría… sabiendo que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar… te amo Lin… te amo tanto…. que es mejor así… perdóname."

La chica se quedó de pie, apenas sosteniéndose de un árbol para no caer, el agua salada en sus ojos le impedía casi por completo ver mientras sólo se preguntaba ¿Por qué, de lo único que estaba segura era de que él no era así, él nunca la engañó, pero entonces cuál sería la razón… pero… al final… Sesshoumaru ya no quería estar con ella y eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Cuando recuperó las fuerzas empezó a patinar por el parque, una y otra vez sumida en llanto silencioso y mucha inseguridad, deseaba ir a buscarlo pero quedó claro que él no quería eso, ella lo amaba, lo quería más que su vida y a su universo enteros, sin darse cuenta todo lo que la hacía feliz antes fue volviéndose secundario al pensar en él, ahora ese hombre era todo lo que más quería y lo había perdido, si es que en algún momento fue de ella en su totalidad… "Es que soy una niña… quizás es por eso… él no quiere una niña con él… no soy suficientemente buena para él… no lo soy…". Sin esperarlo un hombre la detuvo con la mirada preocupada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

- Sí… es… toy bien…. gracias…

- ¿Quiere que le pida un taxi que la lleve a casa?

- No… gracias… me… iré caminando –fingió una sonrisa mientras quitaba los últimos rastros de lágrimas de su rostro y se separaba del hombre con un gesto cordial. Luego se quitó los patines y comenzó a correr en dirección a su hogar, estaba cansada, demasiado, pero algo dentro de su ser no la dejaba detenerse.

Anduvo así todo el camino sin fijarse mucho en lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta llegar a su casa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Al terminar de hablar su voz era casi inaudible por lo irritado de su garganta, su hermana la miró atenta todo el tiempo pero antes de poder decir algo necesitaba algo más para poder consolarla.

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? –preguntó Lin.

- Siempre lo sospeché pero… el verte ahora basta para saber de lo que se trata… aunque nunca dijiste nada.

- Es… mayor que yo… pero… fue casi un año… él me ama, sé que me ama…

- Lin… -le habló con seriedad- algunas veces, cuando nos enamoramos… no podemos ver la realidad… -su hermana escuchó las palabras dichas con dulzura extrema pero aún así supieron por sí mismas dónde ir para herirla un poco más clavándose en lo más profundo de su ser.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Q onda... primero mil gracias por su apoyo, sé que me tardé pero gracias por tenerme paciencia. El capi quedó corto, pero creo que representativo... jeje... pobre Lin... sé que merezco un gran golpe por eso pero de nuevo pido paciencia aún quedan más cosas por descubrir.**

**Y bueno... ahora sí ya me voy, mil gracias por leer y si tienen un tiempo pido un comentario aunque sea un zape por cabezona jeje... byes.**


	8. Separados

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

Ii llegó con su madre a la cocina para excusar a su hermana –Está algo enferma, no quiere bajar a cenar- dijo. Su madre quiso subir a verla pero la hija mayor la convenció de que no era necesario, ella subiría la cena.

- ¿Qué dijo mamá?

- Está preocupada, creo que vendrá más tarde a verte.

- Gracias por tu ayuda… ¿A qué horas tienes que irte?

- Hoy no me iré… no puedo dejarte así.

- Hablas como él –dijo sin muchos ánimos y todavía con algunas lágrimas en los ojos al recordar todo lo que pasó y que ahora estaba perdido.

**FLASHBACK**

- Te ves cansada –le habló mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento y la conducía hasta la sala.

- Me duele la garganta… -entonces se acercó y puso su mano en la frente de a chica espantando algunos mechones de cabello y sintiendo la temperatura algo elevada de su piel.

- Tienes fiebre, te llevare con un médico.

- No es necesario, sólo necesito dormir un rato, ven… vamos. –así fueron los dos hasta la habitación principal y se recostaron abrazados, la chica pronto cayó en un profundo sueño que él vigiló por un par de horas mientras lejos de mejorar parecía ponerse un poco peor. Cando no pudo esperar más, fue por un paño frío y se lo colocó en la frente mientras llamaba a un médico, sin embargo antes de que encontrara el número telefónico ella abrió los ojos con lentitud apenas enfocándolo débil. - ¿Qué haces?

- Llamo a un médico.

- No… ven, no es necesario... –pero él pareció no escucharla, al contestar del otro lado de la línea un médico le dio indicaciones para bajarle la fiebre, después llamó a una farmacia para que llevaran las medicinas necesarias. – Haces mucho por mi.

- No es cierto. –ella sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano con debilidad.

- ¿A qué horas te vas? –preguntó refiriéndose al "viaje" que estaba próximo a hacer.

- Hoy no me iré… no puedo dejarte así. –acto seguido besó su mejilla y esperó con ella hasta que las medicinas hicieron efecto y pudo llevarla a su casa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Lo conozco, sé que está mintiendo, algo pasó que no me quiere decir… tal vez se va de Inglaterra…

- Habla con su familia –respondió su hermana suponiendo que alguien cercano al hombre podría aclararle las dudas a Lin.

- Sólo tiene a su padre y su medio hermano… pero viven en Japón y no les habla… no se llevan bien…

- ¿Entonces no conoces a su familia? –la otra negó con la cabeza- Quizás alguna amistad cercana.

- No tiene amigos.

- Lin –se arrodilló junto a la cama para acariciarle el cabello- ¿Crees que sea quien dice ser? No conoces a nadie que tenga trato con él

- Ii… es que nunca viste cómo estaba a mi lado… siempre entero… siempre dándome confianza y seguridad… siempre me amó…

**FLASH BACK**

Ese día en especial la niebla sobre las calles era densa y casi pesada, pero a las personas no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Sesshoumaru y Lin caminaron desde el parque, su usual punto de encuentro, hasta uno de sus lugares preferidos, "The Orange Cat", donde almorzaron en la mesa de siempre rodeados sólo de sus propias palabras y conversaciones. Al terminar abandonaron el sitio tranquilos y sabiendo que tendrían un poco más de tiempo dado que los padres de Lin irían a una cena con algunos amigos. Su segunda parada fue una tienda de mascotas que la chica insistía en visitar desde hacía un par de días, entraron y no le tomó mucho tiempo decidir qué era justo o que quería.

- Hurones –le dijo tomándolo del brazo y sonriendo alegre como si hubiese encontrado algo.

- ¿Qué tienen?

- Hay que llevarnos dos… para nosotros, serán nuestras mascotas.

- ¿Quieres una mascota?

- No, quiero que nosotros tengamos una mascota y qué mejor que dos hurones… ¿Te molesta? –formuló la pregunta como una niña esperando un regaño.

- Estarían en mi departamento… –inquirió- sólo si vas a atenderlos diario, no quiero hacerme cargo de ellos. –acto seguido la soltó y fue con el encargado del lugar para que le diera a los dos pequeños animales, mientras Lin lo miraba adivinando sus pensamientos, lo hacía para estar juntos cada día, para tener una excusa para verse y si el tiempo les daba permiso, amarse en más de una forma.

Llegaron al departamento con las dos criaturas en una jaula, puesto que su hábitat estaría listo en unos días más, y los dejaron en el suelo, ahora dormían apacibles como adivinando que tendrían un lugar más que próspero para vivir.

- Entonces tendré que venir a diario… -lo abrazó pasando las manos por sus hombros en un tierno movimiento para retirarle el abrigo.

- Sí – habló en un suave murmullo ya cerca de sus labios para al final sellarlos con un beso dulce y a la vez cargado de pasión que desató muchas cosas más.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¿Nunca notaste algo raro?

- No, todo con él era verdad… algunas veces contestaba su teléfono… conocí todo en su departamento, todas sus cosas…

- ¿Su departamento?

- Sí -rió con algo de melancolía- me llevó ahí casi desde que nos conocimos… la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos ahí, leyendo, hablando o haciendo cualquier cosa…

- ¿Y nunca hubo algo raro?

- No… sólo… una vez, pero no creo que fuera nada importante…

**FLASHBACK**

Era algo temprano, casi el amanecer, aunque ellos no habían dormido mucho al igual que todas las noches que conseguían permanecer juntos, cuando terminaron su baño y él fue a su clóset para buscar una pijama. Lin se quedó en el baño y notó un ligero dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con acrecentarse. "Por aquí debe tener algunas píldoras… no creo que le moleste que vea algunos cajones…" –pensó. Luego abrió los que encontró a la mano donde sólo había algunas cosas como lociones, crema para afeitar y cosas sin importancia, cuando llegó sin mucho éxito hasta el nivel más bajo, le fue imposible abrir algo que tenía llave.

- Que extraño… un cajón cerrado… le preguntaré… -salió del baño envuelta en la delgada toalla aún y le pidió alguna pastilla simple que aliviara su dolor, Sesshoumaru entró donde ella había estado y salió un par de minutos después con lo que fue a buscar – Gracias –murmuró algo desconcertada pero sin darle mucha importancia al hecho, que bajo las circunstancias y como ella debía regresar por la mañana a su casa, no tenía mucho que ver, en ese momento sólo deseaba dormir un rato entre sus brazos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En ese momento la mamá de Lin interrumpió la escena preguntando por la salud de su hija menor, a la cual vio cansada y con los ojos llorosos. – Es su garganta, pero la fiebre ya va cediendo –mintió su hermana. Al final se retiró sin sospechar la verdadera razón de la "enfermedad". Pero la interrupción fue suficiente para que ninguna de las dos pusiera atención al detalle que revelaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

La chica entró al tocador de su habitación y escuchó sonar una pequeña alarma que según la experiencia le decía, era hora de tomar una pequeña píldora diaria. Buscó el medicamento y pronto lo encontró en el escondite de siempre, sacó el comprimido correspondiente y lo miró durante un par de minutos pensando en si valía la pena continuar tomándolo o ahora no le era de utilidad. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas con rapidez al recordar los momentos en los que estuvo a su lado y los planes incidentales que hizo para su futuro juntos, hasta que en un arranque arrojó al inodoro la pastilla y la hizo desaparecer ya que no tenía sentido tomarla.

&&&&&

Sesshoumaru entró en su departamento muy cansado y lleno de rencor y tristeza ahora que su vida estaba vacía, nunca se llegó a imaginar que alguien como él amara tanto, ella era todo lo que le daba fuerza cada día para continuar. En una esquina del estudio se topó con un pequeño hábitat de cristal con dos hurones algo crecidos que dormían apacibles luego de pasar el primer día sin que nadie los atendiera, el primer día que ella no estuvo ahí… pero no el último.

Continuó su camino hasta la habitación principal, sola y vacía en espera de que llegara alguien a llenarla de luz. Miró a su alrededor más de una vez buscando algo qué hacer o en qué distraerse pero no podía, no había nada más que la ausencia de ella en ese momento. Sin que lo esperara el sonido del teléfono interrumpió la calma que reinaba el lugar, por un momento dudó en contestar pero luego de unos timbrazos la esperanza de que fuera la mujer que amaba lo hizo atender pero la voz de otra mujer lo enfureció algo más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Qué quieres? Éste no es un buen momento.

- Porque rompiste con ella, pero estoy segura de que fue tu culpa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es fácil adivinarlo si se queda sola llorando en el parque donde se ven juntos ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Cállate y déjame en paz, si no tienes nada importante qué decirme mejor deja de meterte en lo que no te importa.

- Tú crees que no me importa pero a mi no me engañas, soy lo más cercano que tienes a una amiga y al ver cómo lloraba hoy la niña pues... ¿Le hablaste sobre nosotros?

- No tengo por qué hablarle de nada y que no se te ocurra hacerlo tú. –luego terminó con la comunicación, ya que ahora lo que menos necesitaba era lidiar de ninguna forma con aquella mujer que representaba todo por lo que ahora era infeliz.

&&&&&

¿Cómo sobrevivir a aquello¿Cómo iniciar cada día separados? Ninguno lo sabía pero de alguna forma el mundo continuó girando y los dos se vieron obligados a enfrentarlo día a día, sin hablar con nadie, como él, o con algunos kilos menos, como ella, pero por alguna extraña razón vivían y hacían las cosas con la inmensa tristeza inamovible en su centro.

Lin tuvo algunos problemas con las tontas explicaciones que dio a su madre, a estas alturas ahora que ya no lo tenía a su lado no valía la pena decir todo lo que pasó.

Mientras, Sesshoumaru continuó su vida sin acercarse al parque cuando ella podía estar y sin salir de ahí cuando la sabía ausente, aunque nunca supo que ninguno de esos días la chica tuvo el valor de acudir, nunca supo que Lin se mantuvo alejada de cualquier cosa que se lo recordara.

Una tarde Kohaku paseaba con su mejor amiga por una plaza para distraerla algo, iban sólo juntos uno al lado del otro mirando aparadores y pensando en quizás entrar al cine, cuando la tarde tranquila se volvió tortuosa. Con una mirada al frente sus ojos chocaron con dos barreras doradas y frías, fijas en ella y ausentes de emociones. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sus sentidos se detuvieron junto con sus pasos. Kohaku lo notó y volteó para ver lo mismo que ella, un hombre de ojos extraños, como antes se lo dijo Lin, su primera suposición fue que era él, quien tan mal la había tenido por casi un mes desde que descubrió su engaño. La tomó de la mano con fuerza y luego la abrazó obstruyendo su camino.

- Vámonos.

- Quiero hablar con él –le dijo con voz temblorosa pero sin moverse.

- No te hagas más daño, déjalo ir.

- Pero nos encontramos… quiero habar con él –repitió mientras se zafaba para darse cuenta de que el hombre que amaba no le prestó atención y ya caminaba hacia otro lado. Lin pensó en llamarlo y hasta en ir detrás de él pero el dolor de sentirse despreciada la detuvo en seco.

- Ven… -susurró su amigo mientras la abrazaba de nuevo y caminaba para alejarse.

Sesshoumaru miró hacia atrás en forma casi disimulada y lo que vio, a la mujer que amaba y que tanto extrañaba a cada segundo, con otro hombre que la abrazaba, lo llenó de rabia y celos casi incontenibles. Con un gran uso de razón se dio cuenta de que no tenía el más mínimo derecho de estar así, pero la mirada retadora y casi agresiva de Kohaku lo hizo peder algo el control, o lo hubiera hecho de no ser por las personas que se cruzaban en su camino separándolos cada vez más.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era él? –preguntó Lin una vez estando solos en el auto del muchacho.

- Con tu mirada y las lágrimas en tus ojos… nunca antes te vi así…

- Creo que exagero… tal vez no… no sea para tanto…

- No digas cosas que no sientes, él siempre será parte de tu vida… él fue el primero con el que estuviste y siempre será así. Pero igual necesitas olvidarlo… sólo te hace daño, mírate… tú no eres la Lin que tengo frente a mi.

- No… ya no soy la que era… ya no tengo corazón… -su interlocutor quiso seguir con la plática pero la mirada y actitud algo esquivas lo detuvieron, pues a pesar de cualquier cosa que dijera o de lo mucho que deseaba ahorrarle todo ese sufrimiento, sabía que era imposible.

&&&&&

Sesshoumaru regresó a su departamento con las mismas dudas en mente ¿Cómo podía encontrarla por casualidad¿Cómo te topabas con alguien conocido en Londres? Sólo un destino caprichoso era capaz de hacer esa casualidad tan tangible. Al dejarse caer en el sillón cerró los ojos y fue como si todo se repitiera una vez más, la mirada de Lin, la mano, el abrazo, el otro hombre que lo miró con claros ojos de amenaza. "Él la quiere…" –pensó con rabia y dolor al saber que después de todo él, un hombre solitario a quien no le importaba nadie, se tornó irreconocible con una chica de veinte años que además de todo no le pertenecía a ella sino a alguien más. Y todo a causa de su propia estupidez de dejarse llevar.

&&&&&

Kagura caminaba por el parque rumbo a su trabajo cuando a lo lejos notó a la chica de los patines por primea vez desde aquella en que la notó llorando. "Él jamás le dirá la verdad…pero yo tampoco puedo… Sesshoumaru… eres un estúpido… hablaré con ella."–pensó.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Bueno un poco tardado pero aquí está jeje ojalá que les guste. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo me dan muhco ánimo.**

**Bueno, ps nos estamos viendo en el qe sigue, de nuevo gracias y si tienen un momento les pido un review, cualquier tipo de comentario es bueno jeje. Grax.**


	9. Algo

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

**( ) Bueno, hay un par de frases en japonés e inmediatamente su traducción**

La mujer de los ojos rojos se acercó caminando con rapidez para hacer lo que pensaba antes de arrepentirse. Al alcanzar a la muchacha no fue difícil detenerla ya que Lin fue quien entabló conversación para pedirle un donativo, como hacía para retomar su vida diaria y con suerte encontrarlo y hablar con él.

- Claro –Kagura dio el donativo pedido y la otra agradeció- Muchacha tengo que hablar contigo, vamos a sentarnos.

- Si… -respondió dudosa. -¿En qué le puedo servir?

- Es sobre Sesshoumaru –al escuchar su nombre los ojos de Lin mostraron su sorpresa, quizás esa mujer frente a ella era la razón de su ruptura- Soy la única además de ti que lo conoce bien… aunque a él no le guste.

- No… no entiendo… ustedes… -tartamudeó mientras su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y sus ojos mostraban ganas de derramar lágrimas.

- No, no lo mal entiendas… nosotros no somos pareja ni nunca lo hemos sido –aclaró para tranquilidad de la chica- Nuestra relación es más bien… laboral… se podría decir…

- ¿Le habló sobre nosotros?

- No, él no habla de esas cosas… no habla de nada que no sea necesario, pero por… algunas circunstancias yo los vi juntos desde un principio. Y aunque te suene raro… sé la razón por la que terminaron… la verdadera.

- Cómo… no… ¿Cuál es? –preguntó mientras lloraba en silencio y temía por las palabras que pudiese escuchar.

- No puedo… no está en mis manos decírtela, pero ve a su departamento, búscalo antes de que se vaya y dile que hablaste con Kagura… él sólo va a caer y a decírtelo todo.

- ¿Se va?

- Sí, mañana al amanecer se regresa a Japón, no soporta más estar en Londres, no sin ti… aunque no es capaz de reconocerlo conmigo… pero lo conozco y sé que es eso. Hazle un favor… en más de un sentido... y habla con él, sólo tú puedes hacer que se quede.

- Gracias –sonrió preocupada- Mil gracias pero…

- ¿Cómo lo sé y por qué te lo digo? –Lin asintió- Por que… digamos que lo tomo como parte de mi trabajo… pero después lo entenderás, ahora ve y habla con él, hazlo creer que te lo dije todo y no temas de su reacción… al final caerá en la trampa.

- Gracias –sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de empezar a patinar bastante rápido hacia el hombre que amaba.

Llegó a la puerta de los departamentos y tocó el timbre deseando que estuviese en casa, pronto escuchó su voz.

- Soy yo, necesito hablar contigo.

- Te dije que no teníamos nada de que hablar.

- Kagura me lo dijo todo –mintió antes de perder la comunicación.

- Es muy entrometida, pero jamás lo haría.

- Lo hizo… por eso estoy aquí, antes de que te vayas mañana. –Sesshoumaru sintió una gran punzada en el pecho, después de todo sí había hablado y ahora debía enfrentar la realidad, debía enfrentar a la chica que lo llamaba desde abajo entre lágrimas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejándola subir y entrar para ver al hombre de los ojos dorados. Ingresó en el lugar que también conocía y lo encontró igual, como si no estuviera a punto de mudarse, pero ahora eso era lo de menos, necesitaba saber la verdad.

- Hablé con ella – le dijo con la voz temblorosa y lágrimas sobre su rostro, abrazándose a sí misma luego de dejar sus cosas en el suelo. – Y me lo dijo…

- Ahora debes saber por qué me alejé y que no podemos estar juntos, esto no tiene sentido.

- No, yo sólo sé lo que me dijo ella, no lo que tú piensas… sé que me amas… lo sé porque es obvio… nada está mal entre nosotros. –habló acercándose poco a poco a él hasta estar muy cerca de abrazarlo.

**I don't wanna say that i'm sorry** (No quiero decir lo siento)  
**'cause i know there's nothing wrong** (porque sé que nada está mal)  
**don't be afraid** (no tengas miedo)  
**there's no need to worry** (no hay necesidad de preocuparse)  
**'cause my feelings for you are still strong.** (porque mis sentimientos por ti son fuertes todavía)

- Aún no lo entiendes, mientras mas tiempo estemos juntos peor será –le dijo mientras su cuerpo cedía ante sus impulsos y comenzaba a rodearla con los brazos.

- No es cierto… mientras estemos juntos podemos pasar lo que sea… siempre –correspondió dejándose envolver por él y recargándose en su pecho.

**Hold me in your arms** (Sostenme en tus brazos)  
**and never let me go** (y nunca me dejes ir)  
**hold me in your arms** (sostenme en tus brazos)  
**'cause i need you so.** (porque te necesito tanto)

- Ai shiteru (Te amo)… te amo – Lin lo miró a los ojos esperando que le respondiera, sabía que lo haría, ya sintiendo su suave aliento sobre sus labios.

**I can see it in your eyes** (Puedo verlo en tus ojos)  
**there's something** (hay algo)  
**something you wanna tell me** (algo que quieres decirme)  
**i see it in your eyes** (puedo verlo en tus ojos)

- También te amo Lin... más que a nada... –confesó ya empezando a rozar sus labios.

**There's something** (Hay algo)  
**that you hide from me** (que escondes de mi)  
**is there a reason why?** (¿hay alguna razón?)

Así los dos sintieron de nuevo sus corazones latir juntos a un mismo ritmo acelerado y casi nervioso pero pleno, ahora podían estar juntos de nuevo porque para Lin lo que escondiera no importaba, no si en verdad la amaba y él creyendo que su secreto era ahora conocido,no tenía nada que lo detuviera.

Teminaron el beso con algo de trabajo y sin dejar de abrazarse, la chica lo miró a los ojos dorados y tragando saliva con dolor continuó al siguiente paso.

- ¿Doushite? (¿Por qué?)

**There's something** (Hay algo)  
**something you wanna tell me** (algo que quieres decirme)  
**i see it in your eyes** (lo veo en tus ojos)  
**there's something** (hay algo)  
**that you hide from me** (que escondes de mi)

- ¿Nani? (¿Qué?) –rebatió el al creerlo todo claro.

- Ella no me lo dijo... sólo me mandó a hablar contigo... me dijo que te mintiera... lo hice porque necesitaba hacerlo... ahora dime por qué...

**I don't wanna say that i'm sorry** (No quiero decir lo siento)  
**'cause i know there's nothing wrong** (porque sé que nada está mal)  
**don't be afraid** (no tengas miedo)  
**there's no need to worry** (no hay necesidad de preocuparse)  
**'cause my feelings for you are still strong.** (porque mis sentimientos por ti son fuertes todavía)

Él intentó separarse pero Lin no se lo permitió, lo detuvo con los ojos castaños clavados en los suyos preguntando la razón del engaño. – Es un error –rebatió sabiéndose se antemano perdido.

- No, ya no mientas más. Sé que me amas… con eso es suficiente… quiero estar

contigo… pase lo que pase…

**Hold me in your arms** (Sostenme en tus brazos)  
**and never let me go** (y nunca me dejes ir)  
**hold me in your arms** (sostenme en tus brazos)  
**'cause i need you so.** (porque te necesito tanto)

Sesshoumaru entonces la besó, un beso, sólo uno más antes de decir la verdad, antes de destruírlo todo al fin. Rozó sus labios con algo de desesperación varias veces, pasó sus manos por toda la espalda de la chica con ternura hasta posarlas en su cintura y acercarla más hasta casi cortarle la respiración. Así con la necesidad de sentirla cerca pronfundisó la caricia con demasiada pasión.

**I can see it in your eyes** (Puedo verlo en tus ojos)  
**there's something** (hay algo)  
**something you wanna tell me** (algo que quieres decirme)  
**i see it in your eyes** (puedo verlo en tus ojos)

**There's something** (Hay algo)  
**that you hide from me** (que escondes de mi)  
**is there a reason why?** (¿hay alguna razón?)

**There's something** (Hay algo)  
**something you wanna tell me** (algo que quieres decirme)  
**i see it in your eyes** (lo veo en tus ojos)  
**there's something** (hay algo)  
**that you hide from me** (que escondes de mi)

Pronto sus respiraciones fueron demasiado difíciles de sobrellevar, lin sintió cómo sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla mietnras era besada de esa forma, así segura de que nada que viniera sería demasiado, lo tomó de los hombros e inció un lento descensó que él no detuvo. El piso era algo frío y no el mejor lugar para hacer el amor, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó, sólo deseaban estar juntos y cualquier sitio era el más adecuado.

Lin comenzó a desabrochar la camisa blanca que él vestía, cada botón le dejaba sentir más la piel blanca y tersa de su pecho mientras él le quitaba el suéter con suma delicadeza y besaba su cuello repetidas veces. El camino de ósculos húmedos lo llevo irremediablemente al escote de la blusa, algo pronunciado con la desembocadura en una suave tela azul. Luego posó sus manos en el borde de la prenda para comenzar a deslizarla hacia arriba rozando la piel de la chica varias veces, sientiendo cómo se erizaba al contacto con sus dedos y ella suspiraba profundo más de una vez.

- Te amo... –susurró Lin entrecortado cuando él le quitaba por completo la prenda y la dejaba caer, Sesshoumaru sólo pudo besarla en la boca con demasiada pasión al escucharla decir eso que siempre lo hacía perder parte de la conciencia.

Lin pasó sus manos por la espalda ya desnuda del hombre y sintió sus marcados músculos tensos y fascinantes. Continuaron besándose mientras en poco tiempo ninguno pareció poder controlarse y él le retiró la parte superior de la ropa interior. Miró un momento la piel desnuda de la mujer ante sí y no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, llevó los labios hasta comensar a rozarla apenas, así siguió mientras la escuchó decir su nombre con dulzura más de una vez.

Las caricias eran osadas y los besos íntimos, los dos se amaban sin dudas en ese momento. Lin llevó las manos delicadas hasta el borde de los pantalones masculinos y se topó con un cinturón que desabrochó con algo de rapidez, y de igual forma le retiró la prenda completa con un cosquilleo en el vientre que la incitaba a querer sentirlo más cerca. Sesshoumaru entendió la situación y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al saberse presa de tales deseos, así que pasó sus manos una vez más por toda la espalda de la chica y al toparse con los pantalones no se detuvo, sino que avanzó hasta el cierre, mientras, buscó los labios femeninos que ya eran presas de más de un suspiro.

Sin ninguna limitación casi le arrebata la prenda juanto con la ropa interior que todvía llevaba la chica, pero en su camino fue sintiendo las suaves piernas femeninas con formas lindas y ahora ansiosas al igual que el resto de su piel. Con un rápido movimiento la envolvió en sus brazos con electrizante fuerza mientras sus labios buscaban sus oídos y cuello, comenzó a recorrerlos mientras poco a poco ella perdió la fuerza para intentar soltarse un poco.

Cuando por fin Sesshoumaru aceptó dejarla ir, Lin se dio cuenta de lo maquiavélico que fue y decidió que era su turno. Recorrió el abdomen del hombre sólo con las puntas de los dedos hasta quitarle la única prenda de tela que todavía le quedaba. Al tenerlo desnudo ante sí, no esperó antes de acariciar con suavidad su virilidad varias veces con movimientos provocadores que hicieron al hombre perder la conciencia de cualquier cosa que pasara.

- Basta... –murmuró entrecortado al creer que no podría resistirlo más.

Con un movimiento lento se acercó a ella arrinconándola contra el suelo todavía frío, aunque ya no se dieran cuenta de ello, y la vio esperando un beso profundo así que en lugar de ello se acercó demasiado hast sentir su aliento cálido y lamió con delicadeza su labio inferior alejándose de nuevo. Lin lo buscó como reflejo pero no lo encontró dándose cuenta del juego que inició, aunque ya era demasiado tarde porque él pidió permiso con un suave movimiento para estar más dentro de ella. Ya con bastantes ansias le concedió la petición.

Sesshoumaru se puso casi sobre ella deteniéndose algunos centímetros encima mientras Lin lo miraba a los ojos entró poco a poco. Sus respiraciones chocaban mientras las miradas nunca se despegaron de la otra reconciliándose así por cualquier desaveniencia. El vaivén lento en un principio se fue intensificando más y más hasta que Lin cedió al fin ante todas las sensaciones que sólo él era capaz de despertarle y desvió la mirada para clavar el rostro en su pecho fuerte y abrazarse a él mientrassus músculos se tensaron y un líquido cálido recorrió sus entrañas.

No fue mucho tiempo el que les tomó recuperar algo el ritmoususla de sus respiraciones, ese tiempo permanecieron todavía en el miemo lugar, aunque cada vez era un poco más difícil ninguno quería romper el momento y tener que enfrentar lo que seguramente seguía. Al final Lin se acomodó más entre sus brazos y él notó que quizás tendría frio, así que sin dudarlo se puso de pie con ella y la tomó en brazos para ir aí a la recámara dejando atrás las evidencias de su reconciliación, junto con algunas lágrimas femeninas todavía visibles en el suelo frío.

- No lo hagas –habló casi imperativo mirándola a los ojos llenos de líquido salado- no llores...

- No puedo dejar de hacerlo... es como... como a primera vez... – respondió aferrándose más a su cuerpo.- Dime... dime la verdad, por favor. –él guardó silencio unos segundos buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir eso que tanto odiaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría si la miraba a los ojos, por fortuna lin lo entendió sin necesidad de decirlo. –No me mires... si no quieres –se agachó para abrazarlo y besar su pecho con ternura- sólo abrázame y dilo. –él correspondió el abrazo sin dudarlo y sólo entonces pudo comenzar a hablar.

- Kagura... trabaja en el hospital, a un lado del parque... ahí la conocí...

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! ésta vez no me demoré tanto... aunque está algo corto igual.. pero bueno... ojalá que les haya gustado la reconciliación aunque todavía no se descubra todo el pastel, ahora sí en el que sigue ya... **

**bueno ps nos estamos viendo... se cuidan y mil gracias por todo su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz y me guían... ah.. por cierto, la canción se llama Something (Algo) es de una chava que se llama Lasgo (de EstadosUnidos, no muy conocida en México)y viene en el disco Some Things (Algunas Cosas).**

**Ahora sí ya me voy... y si tienen poquito tiempo les pido un comentario de cualquier tipo, porfis...grax Byes**


	10. Verdad

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

- Kagura... es médico... llegué a Londres porque parecía la mejor opción verla a ella... – Sesshoumaru detuvo sus palabras un momento para respirar profundo y así tratar de continuar con lo que quería seguir pero fue interrumpido por una precipitada pregunta.

- ¿Viniste a verla como médico?

- Sí trabaja en...

- El hospital a un lado de parque –lo interrumpió de nuevo una chica que descansaba entre sus brazos asiéndose a él con fuerza ante el preludio de algo que no sabría cómo manejar.

- Sí, el lugar en donde nos conocimos…

- No… ¿Por qué estabas ahí? Dime… dime por qué –empezó a susurrar casi callada en su oído mientras para ambos sus acelerados ritmos cardiacos eran evidentes.

- Estaba ahí porque fui a verla, al igual que todas esas ocasiones en que salía a museos, iba con ella...

- ¿Por qué? –habló de nuevo con algunas lágrimas esperando brotar.

- Lin yo… lo siento… debí decírtelo antes pero…

- Nada… debiste decírmelo –continuó sólo susurrando muy cerca de su oído y voz trémula- debiste hacerlo… debí estar contigo, ir con ella, estar a tu lado… un año, ha sido un año ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo tanto tiempo¿Por qué¿No confías en mi?

- No digas tonterías –la alejó un poco de sí para mirarla a los ojos- No podía decírtelo… sabía que no es fácil y no quiero que te quedes al lado de alguien que va a morir. – la última frase resonó en el alma de la chica con demasiada fuerza, ahora lo sabía a la perfección, lo que él ocultó era precisamente eso y aunque estuviese ansiosa por saberlo ahora prefería nunca haberlo hecho, nunca sentir el dolor tan inmenso que la inundaba ahora, que era mil veces peor que el de creer que no la amaba.

- No… -murmuró al fin- te amo –le dijo ya besando sus labios.

Poco a poco los acarició sintiendo la suave respuesta que éstos le daban, cálidos y dulces tocaban los suyos con igual ternura. Sin saber cómo reaccionar en un momento así en el que cualquier cosa era mejor que continuar hablando y terminar de entender que perdería al amor de su vida, siguió besándolo cada vez con más vehemencia y desesperación, sin distancia entre sus cuerpos y nada más que pasión a su alrededor, así comenzó a amarlo como nunca antes. Deslizó sus manos por todo el pecho desnudo de Sesshoumaru varias veces, incitándolo con cada roce mientras acercó más sus cuerpos hasta casi fundirlos en un solo ser. Él respondió con igual ímpetu, el tenerla así era demasiado para él y pronto todos sus sentidos despertaron con el dolor propio del momento pero con iguales sensaciones.

La chica dejó al fin sus labios para comenzar a recorrer toda su piel con un camino de ósculos húmedos desde el cuello de Sesshoumaru bajando poco a poco por la piel erizada hasta su pecho fornido y algo agitado.

- Lin… -murmuró con trabajos el hombre al notarla con esa actitud que hasta el momento desconocía.

- Te amo… -así casi sin hacerle caso continuó bajando por todo su cuerpo hasta detenerse ya cerca de su hombría, con un movimiento ágil se incorporó sobre él y de nuevo besó sus labios pero sólo rozándolos de forma casi desesperante.

Mientras, sus suaves manos incitaron a Sesshoumaru para terminar con la tortura de esa espera. Él sintió sus caricias conocidas en su cuerpo y no evito que un suspiro se escapara de su garganta mientras posaba ambas manos en las caderas de Lin y la incitaba a estar más encima de él.

Fue poco el tiempo que necesitaron para estar al borde de sus sensaciones, fue algo diferente, desesperado y en demasía intenso que luego de poco tiempo terminó con una explosión de éxtasis acompañada del más dulce réquiem de dolor.

El tiempo pasó sin sentirse mientras los amantes consumaron sus deseos, la noche ya algo visible cayó por completo sobre la ciudad y el frío aumentó en las calles ya llenas de vida, aunque en el interior de una recámara nada era notorio, porque el exterior no existía desde hacía horas, hasta que el sonido del teléfono interrumpió el silencio que reinaba desde el último "te amo" que Lin dijo.

- Sí, todo sigue igual, mañana por la mañana regresaré a Japón, tú ven al… - Sesshoumaru detuvo sus palabras al notar que la llamada estaba terminada gracias a Lin que desconectó el teléfono. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Por que era la única forma de detenerte, no te irás –le dijo conteniendo el nudo en su voz- llámale a quien quiera que sea… y dile… que te quedarás aquí... conmigo… los dos…juntos…

- No me quedaré, si me voy ahora y te olvidas de que todo esto pasó será mejor para ti.

- ¡Claro que no! –alzó la voz por primera vez- No puedo olvidarme de ti… no sé cómo no lo entiendes… si quieres irte, entonces encontraré la forma de ir contigo, o detrás de ti porque… porque no puedo estar lejos de ti… cómo es que no lo quieres entender… si no puedo vivir sin ti… no puedo.. no... –terminó de hablar en un suspiro desesperado.

- No puedes dejar tu casa, no puedo continuar con ésta farsa…

- No es una farsa… -se puso de pie llevándose la sábana consigo para cubrirse la piel.- Ya… esta vez… no seré una niña… no puedes irte, no puedes alejarte sólo porque sí, no puedes… para empezar quiero… que me lo cuentes todo.. desde el principio…

- Es algo tarde, debes regresar a casa –respondió él evadiendo una vez más el tema, pero Lin tomo el teléfono y llamó a su hermana para avisarle en dónde estaba y que no regresaría, lo cual causó bastante desconcierto a las dos personas que la escucharon. Su hermana le preguntó si estaba segura y al recibir repuesta afirmativa terminó la llamada mientras que el hombre de los ojos dorados la observaba fijamente.

- Ii lo sabe… el día que… el día que me dijiste que no querías verme más… ella se dio cuenta y me ha apoyado desde entonces… además, mis padres están fuera de la ciudad con mi hermano y me estoy quedando en casa de ella, así que no hay problema, tenemos todo el tiempo que desees…

Lo siguiente fue un tiempo que luego Lin no recordaría bien, demasiadas palabras y lágrimas, cosas que nunca imaginó cómo se sentían porque lejos de sólo sentir dolor, tenía miedo; más que nunca en su vida, desesperación de saber que lo perdería; tarde o temprano lo perdería para siempre, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el que Sesshoumaru la quisiera lejos en su afán por evitarle los malos meses que pasaría antes del final.

Él vio a su madre morir de lo mismo que ahora acababa con su vida y vio a su padre pasar ese tiempo más infeliz que nunca, cambiado para siempre. Algo genético según dijeron los médicos era lo que tenía, algo que mataba las células en su sangre y que después de los procedimientos que ya le habían hecho, parecía no tener remedio, sólo quedaba esperar a que lo inevitable llegara, por desgracia, precedido de varios meses de dolor para él y para quienes lo rodearan.

Al final los dos estaban todavía en la misma habitación pero con mucha distancia de por medio, él cerca de la puerta, ya vestido, sólo mirándola llorar y Lin en un sillón de la esquina contraria, aún envuelta sólo en la sábana blanca ya con cierta parte mojada de gotas saladas.

- Pero… tiene… que haber algún remedio… algo que hacer.

- No lo hay, ya lo intentaron y continuar tratando sería sólo pérdida de tiempo.

- No te creo… así como me engañaste para alejarme puede que mientas…. dime… la verdad… por favor… -entonces él la miró con expresión de dolor, muy diferente de cómo solía hacerlo, ahora su interior era claro sólo por ella. Recopiló las fuerzas que le quedaban y con pasos lentos y seguros se acercó hasta tomarla de las manos, si ya la estaba haciendo sufrir, no la haría vivir con la duda de ser engañada.

- Escúchame –le dijo mirándola de frente- juro que nunca más mentiré, por ninguna razón.

Lin quiso decirle algo, pensar en una reacción apropiada pero de nuevo su mente estaba vacía, sólo tenía la imagen de aquel hombre frente a ella y los deseos inmensurables por abrazarlo. Así sin meditarlo demasiado lo hizo, prácticamente se arrojó a sus brazos casi cayendo los dos, besó sus labios y derramó nuevas lágrimas sobre su rostro. Y así el amanecer llegó a ellos, en silencio y lleno de colores marcados por la tristeza, ella aún llorando y sin poder hablar, su garganta estaba irritada y su corazón casi sin latir de tanto dolor, mientras Sesshoumaru intentaba ser fuerte pero el verla así, tan triste por su culpa, no ayudaba demasiado. Sin avisar, la cargó en brazos para llevarla a la sala, Lin no pensó ni protestó, casi ni se dio cuenta. Con mucha ternura la dejó en el sillón para arrodillarse a su lado y acariciar su cabello.

- No te vayas –murmuró casi inaudible al sentir que su cuerpo rebasaba el límite de la resistencia y era vencido por el cansancio.

- No me iré, lo prometo… -respondió Sesshoumaru muy cerca de su oído.

Así, Lin cerró los ojos entre suspiros que nunca pararon, el día parecía no empezar del todo por la bruma densa que se formaba con rapidez por toda la ciudad. El hombre la miró largo rato mientras se recriminaba por milésima vez el causarle eso, el ser la única razón de que ahora durmiera entre suspiros y con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar. Un par de horas después el sonido del teléfono intentó perturbar el sueño profundo que la envolvía, pero él atendió antes de que eso pasara.

- Veo que te convenció después de todo.

- Cómo tienes el valor de llamar luego de lo que hiciste… violaste tu ética profesional.

-No me hagas reír, no le dije nada que violara tu privacidad… además, hablaba para que me dieras las gracias. Aunque jamás lo reconozcas esa niña te hace bien y me consta luego de la última vez que estuviste aquí…

- Eso no te importa, esta vez te pasaste de la raya, no esperes volver a saber de mi.

- Como quieras, pero ten en cuenta que luego de lo de ayer soy la mejor aliada de tu novia… y puedo ser tu mejor aliada… si es que me entiendes…

- ¿Ahora crees que puedes manipularme?

- Por supuesto que no, sólo creo que puedo ayudarte en algunas situaciones…

- ¿Cuándo tengo que verte de nuevo? –preguntó aceptando en silencio la propuesta de la mujer de los ojos rojos.

- La próxima semana, más vale esperarse a que te tranquilices de nuevo…. Porque aunque no lo creas, sé que estás intranquilo, aunque nadie lo note.

- Cállate… no digas estupideces. –la otra rió estrepitosamente.

- Como quieras… nos vemos…

Cuando la comunicación terminó, Sesshoumaru regresó su atención a la mujer dormida a su lado, sólo que estaba ya con los ojos abiertos y lo miraba medio entendiendo la conversación.

- Era ella…

- ¿Estás más tranquila?

- No… la próxima vez, quiero ir contigo, que vayamos los dos…

- No es buena idea –dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Es que no entiendes que ya no sólo se trata de ti –habló siguiéndolo y algo alterada- Ahora somos nosotros, desde que nos conocimos y por siempre seremos nosotros, te guste o no… ya no estás solo. –Sesshoumaru detuvo sus pasos pensando en las palabras recién escuchadas, se quedó en silencio unos segundos buscando la forma de rebatir eso, pero le fue imposible decir algo razonable, ella tenía razón porque eran uno.

- En una semana –respondió al fin- ¿Tienes hambre? –cambió el tema y ella asintió. – Prepararé el almuerzo.

- ¿Almuerzo?

- Va a ser medio día… –entonces el sonido del celular de la chica los interrumpió.

- Lin- dijo su hermana del otro lado- mis padres adelantaron su regreso, al parecer mamá está resfriada, vuelven hoy por la tarde.

- Y quieren que esté ahí.

- Sí… ¿Estás bien? Te oyes triste… como cuando…

- Sí, estoy bien, entonces después regreso a casa, gracias y… te llamo luego.

- Debes volver a casa –dijo él al verla dejar el teléfono.

- Después, primero quiero almorzar y tomar un baño…

Y así lo hicieron, primero comieron algo que Sesshoumaru preparó, algo muy sano lleno de vegetales como todo lo que él hacía, ahora Lin entendió la razón de ello. Después tomaron el baño, casi sin dejar de tocarse para no dejar de estar juntos. 24 horas hacían desde que la chica se encontró con Kagura en el parque, el día más difícil de su vida sin lugar a dudas, pero poco a poco lo iba entendiendo e iba dando gracias a la tercera por haberla acercado de nuevo al hombre que amaba.

- Nos vemos mañana, iré a tu casa por la mañana. –le dijo sonriendo melancólica.

- Te esperaré –respondió de nuevo indiferente, como siempre. Luego la besó con ternura y la vio partir luciendo diferente, siendo diferente y partió con el alma más pesada que nunca, más culpable de lo que jamás fue por al fin decirle la verdad.

Lin entró a su casa aún vacía y subió directamente a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, ya que llevaba la del día anterior. Estaba por fin sola entre todo su silencio destructivo y creyó por un instante que las piernas no la sostendrían pero no fue así, de alguna forma continuó caminando de un lado para otro notando como cuando creyó no tener más fuerza, pudo hacerlo.

"Siempre podremos… te amo…" –pensó dándose cuenta de que sin importar que pasara siempre habría una salida y una forma de luchar contra lo que viniera.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Ah... pues sí, por extraño que parezca y sé que me quieren matar... pero es cierto... está enfermito... mi vida! Bueno... espero que luego de ésto no me insulten y dejen de leer jeje cualquier comentario es bueno pero... el final no está decidido... ni nada de aquí en adelante.**

**Sí, lo confieso éste punto era el origen de todo el fic... así que ya no sé nada, sólo que hasta yo me quiero golpear jeje.**

**Bueno ps ahora sí... mil gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que esté interesante y que sigan aquí jeje ahora si tienen tiepo les pido un review aunque creo q va a ser poco positivo... lo merezco... jeje bueno ps gracias! Byes, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	11. Elecciones

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

Luego de una semana los dos fueron juntos a ver a Kagura, fue una visita algo difícil para los dos, que experimentaban nuevas sensaciones al estar juntos, al pasar por eso por primera vez, Sesshoumaru no estaba solo ahora y ella nunca entes estuvo tan cerca de algo así, de un problema tan grave. Pero al final tendrían otra prueba pro venir ese mismo día.

Entraron al departamento ya cerca del atardecer y de la hora en la que ella debía volver a casa, pero el deseo de estar juntos parecía empeñarse en detenerlos. Así estaban ya al pie de uno de los sofás cuando una duda se clavó en la mente de Sesshoumaru haciéndolo separarse un poco.

- ¿Aún… tomas las pastillas? –preguntó entrecortado mientras ella lo miraba pensando en cómo responder.

- ¿No te gustaría que tuviéramos un hijo juntos?

- Sabes que es imposible –respondió alejándose definitivamente.

- No es imposible, y sería perfecto…

- No, sabes cómo están las cosas, no puedo dejarte sola con un hijo, jamás me lo perdonaría.

- Kagura nos dijo… de algo nuevo, un tratamiento…. Siempre vamos a estar juntos y vamos a tener una familia… ¿Por qué no empezar ahora?

- Nada es seguro… son sólo suposiciones de ella. –fueron sus palabras en tono definitivo que dejaron pensativa a Lin.

- Es… mejor que ya me vaya –lo miró dolida e inició el camino hacia la puerta.

- Te llevo –dijo siguiéndola en silencio hasta el auto e iniciando el corto camino de la misma forma. Fuero algunos minutos tensos en los que nadie sabía que iba a decir o qué pensaba el otro, hasta que el auto se detuvo de nuevo.

- Nunca más… vuelvas a decir eso… promételo… -lo miró profundo con los ojos llorosos- y prometo nunca más querer irme así… por favor…

- De acuerdo. –Luego lo besó con desesperación y pasión, con deseos de saberlo suyo en ese momento y para siempre después de la primera desavenencia tenida nunca- Te amo.

- Yo también… mucho, muchísimo –después bajó del auto y dio unos pasos para luego regresar – Y como respuesta a tu pregunta… puedes estar tranquilo –sonrió de forma extraña en ella y emprendió el camino a casa sabiendo cómo interpretaría Sesshoumaru sus palabras.

&&&&&

Era un sábado cualquiera en el que el plan era estar solos y tranquilos sin tener que cuidarse de que alguien pudiera verlos. Lin dijo que se encontraría con Kohaku en una plaza, pero su mirada profunda y algo húmeda; perdida en la nada y su sonrisa feliz y plena; misteriosa, le causaron cierta duda a su madre del lugar al que se dirigía. Cuando por fin salió, la mujer mayor sabía que la dirección era hacia la derecha pero al verla tomar la dirección contraria se preocupó más, llegando así al límite de sus sospechas. Con esa idea en mente subió a la habitación de Lin en busca de algo que le dijera qué hacía todo ese tiempo, la razón del cambio en la mirada de su hija.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada más de una vez antes de atreverse a traspasar la privacidad de su hija. Fue al clóset y lo abrió con cuidado y lentitud, observó la ropa colgada y la de los cajones varias veces y siendo delicada de no tocarla. Después fue hasta la cama perfectamente tendida y se sentó en un lado suspirando cansada, uno de los cajones del buró cercano estaba entreabierto y al verlo así ago la impulsó a abrirlo.

&&&&&

Lin y Sesshoumaru se encontraron en el parque como era usual, un beso en los labios fue su saludo y luego un par de vueltas alrededor de la manzana y sentarse en una banca algo escondida entre la ligera niebla y los árboles. Él inició un beso dulce y tierno en el que permanecieron jugando varios minutos mientras se tornaba apasionado.

Sin notarlo la chica introdujo sus manos en la gabardina abierta de él, poco a poco sintió su pecho fuerte debajo de la camisa y deseó tenerlo más cerca de ella pero no era el sitio más apropiado.

- Ya… vamos… a tu departamento –susurró entrecortado y con algo de trabajo por separarse pero ambos sabían que era la única forma de consumar lo que ahí iniciaron. De esa forma partieron al lugar más de ellos.

&&&&&

En el interior del cajón noto muchas cosas que una mujer siempre tiene, junto con una libreta forrada por ella misma de forma vistosa, con la misma delicadeza de antes la alzó pero al hacerlo un papel rectangular cayó al suelo mostrando su lado blanco. Pronto la mujer se agachó para recogerlo y darse cuenta por fin de la verdad. Fue en un principio difícil de creer el ver a su hija besando a un hombre, un desconocido, pero sólo le tomó unos segundos atar todos los hechos que desde hacía más o menos un año pasaban con Lin.

Ya sin dudarlo abrió la libreta sólo para sorprenderse con lo que era una especie de álbum, llena de recortes de fotografías y escritos que, como leyó con rapidez, versaban sobre la relación que sostenían su hija y un hombre llamado Sesshoumaru. En apariencia el sujeto era mayor y estaban juntos desde un principio, desde que su hija comenzó a salir demasiado.

En una de las primeras hojas de encontraban varios pétalos de rosa secos adheridos con cuidado y al pie una leyenda que le indicaba una fecha de cumpleaños y un regalo. Igual entre esas hojas había un recorte de una dirección escrita a mano y la indicación de la primera vez que le preparó una sorpresa en su casa. Al ver esto último cerró de golpe la libreta y comenzó a caminar por la habitación preguntándose qué hacer, su primera idea fue llamarla al celular pero cuando la chica no respondió, fue demasiada su desesperación y su miedo. Así pensó que la otra opción era buscarla en el lugar del cual conocía la dirección.

&&&&&

Estaba la mesa puesta casi por completo por la chica mientras Sesshoumaru terminaba de darse un baño cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, a Lin le pareció extraño "Debe ser algún vecino" –pensó mientras se alisaba un poco la playera que vestía y se sentía algo apenada por abrir la puerta vestida con ropa de él. Giró la perilla y sonrió para recibir a quien estaba afuera, pero la expresión de su rostro pronto cambió en cuanto notó a quien menos esperaba ver.

Así se quedaron algunos segundos, las dos n silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación, la madre de Lin la miró mil veces de arriba abajo intentando creer ante qué estaba. Al fin Las manos de alguien se posaron en la cintura de la joven sólo para mirar por encima de su cabeza y darse cuenta del problema al que se enfrentaban.

- Mamá…

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó entre decepcionada y enojada.

- No… perdón… perdóname hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarte.

- Es mejor que yo se lo diga –intervino Sesshoumaru preocupado por el tono de voz tembloroso de Lin.

- Usted no tiene nada qué decirme de cómo ella nos ha engañado a todos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo… Lin… te dimos toda la confianza del mundo y la echaste por la borda… no entiendo por qué no dijiste nada ¿Qué tiene este hombre¿Por qué? Tú ya o eres la hija que tenía ella nunca podría…

- Mama…. No es así –la interrumpió llorando.

- No me digas nada, ahora mismo vamos a ir a casa y a llamar a tu padre porque esto es sólo el comienzo te falta enfrentarnos a los dos juntos.

- Voy… a vestirme… -dijo sintiéndose una niña perdida y regañada, estando desilusionada y muy espantada de lo que podría venir. Entonces se fue caminando rápido hacia la habitación para mudarse de ropa, dejando solos a los otros dos.

- Señora, los tres somos personas adultas y podemos ver esto con calma, no es necesario hacer pasar a Lin un mal rato.

- Usted no puede decir nada, está muy claro que no le interesa en lo más mínimo el bienestar de mi hija, lo único que quiere es sacar provecho de ella, pero ya se terminó. Más le vale que no se acerque a ella nunca más me oye… no vuelva a buscarla o de lo contrario será peor para todos –luego se alejó del departamento bajando las escaleras con rapidez, pues no sabía de qué sería capaz si se quedara un minuto más frente a ese hombre que se aprovechaba de su hija. La chica regresó esperando encontrar a su madre pero al ver que Sesshoumaru estaba solo no dudó en abrazarlo con demasiada fuerza y miedo de no poder estar a su lado.

- No sé cómo llegó aquí… no se qué va a pasar.

- Pase lo que pase, no te enojes, no te separes de tu familia… no lo hagas por mi ¿De acuerdo?

- Claro que no… no te voy a dejar que me alejes con ésto. Nadie nos va a separar –lo besó en los labios con rapidez y salió corriendo del lugar para alcanzar a su madre.

Ya en el auto las dos mujeres iban en un incómodo silencio marcado por un mal presagio de que no sería nada fácil enfrentar lo que vendría. Al llegar a su casa la mujer le dijo que permaneciera en su habitación hasta que ella hablara con su padre, y así como una niña pequeña subió pensativa para perderse por algunas horas en sus pensamientos tristes y algo realistas sobre todo lo que ahora sucedería.

Las horas transcurrieron lentas y dolorosas para la chica que de cierta manera percibió lo que abajo se dijo, lo que su madre pensaba dentro de su enojo y la decepción de su padre al enterarse de todas las veces que mintió, además quedaba por ver cómo le reclamarían a Kohaku que nunca hizo otra cosa más que ayudarla. Ya pasado un buen rato del anochecer sus padres la llamaron para mirarla con ojos desilusionados y enfadados y avisarle que a partir de ese día no podría estar lejos de ellos más que en la escuela y Lin no dijo nada. Quizás debió hacerlo pero no se sintió con la fuerza de rebatirlo en ese momento, además conocía bien a su padre y la mejor manera de hablar con él era pasada la tormenta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo¿Kohaku siempre lo supo? –fueron sólo algunas de la preguntas que su madre hizo frente al esposo.

- Poco más de un año… desde que nos conocimos… pero no metan a Kohaku, por favor, él sólo ha querido ayudarme, él ha visto como Sesshoumaru me hace feliz, es por eso que me ayuda.

- No digas eso, ese hombre no puede hacerte feliz –pareció explotar por fin su padre - ¿Y hasta cuándo pensabas decirnos? Si es que tenías en mente hacerlo.

- No lo sé… ya no sabía cómo después de tanto tiempo pero…

- Pero nada…. No tienes derecho de querer defenderte ahora.

- ¿Y edad?... ¿Y privacidad?...

- No me hables de eso –intervino su madre- estaba tan preocupada por tus extrañas actitudes, sé que entré en tus cosas y no debía hacerlo pero ahora que sé la verdad, me alegra haberlo hecho. –muchas palabras más se dijeron esa noche sin llegar a ningún acuerdo.

Así al día siguiente, y los tres o cuatro posteriores, su vida dio un giro radical donde ya no estaba con él, donde su único contacto era una llamada en horas de clase que parecía esfumarse y dejarla perdida en un mundo de soledad. Hizo el intento de platicar las cosas varias veces con alguno de sus padres pero nada parecía hacer que la perdonaran. Su hermana intentó interferir por ella pero la mismo Lin no la dejó.

Era ya la sexta noche que pasaba sin él y afuera se notaba la oscuridad de una noche triste, bajó las escaleras ya bastante tarde y encontró la luz del estudio prendida, algo temerosa decidió ver si alguien estaba en el interior y ahí sentado, bastante pensativo encontró a su padre, dudó por un momento en hacerse notar pero las lagrimas en los ojos propios le dieron la fuerza para continuar. Caminó despacio hasta llegar con él y sin decir nada se sentó en el suelo casi abrazando las piernas de su progenitor.

- ¿No puedes dormir? -Le preguntó.

- No –acarició su cabello- hay muchas cosas que arreglar.

- ¿Trabajo?

- Estoy… dejando todo listo para el cambio de plaza.

- ¿Cambio de plaza? –alzó la vista preocupada.

- Sí… después de lo de ese hombre tu madre y yo creemos que lo mejor para que lo olvides es empezar en otro sitio.

- Pero… papá no… no quiero, no puedo olvidarlo, lo amo… nos amamos. Sé que hice mal en no decirles, sé que no lo conoces y no confían él pero me ama y me necesita tanto como yo a él.

- Eres joven y te falta vivir muchas cosas, con la edad aprendes que las personas no siempre son lo que parecen.

- ¿Y un año no cuenta? Les dije… hemos estado juntos por un año… papá… si no me amara ya se hubiera alejado.

- Lin… sabes que te amo más que a nada, sólo quiero que estés bien, pero esta vez no hay nada que decir ni hacer… -luego el hombre salió del estudio dejándola sola entre sus lágrimas.

La chica al verse así, regresó a su habitación desesperada y enojada por como la trataban, después de todo a nadie parecía importarle lo que ella sentía, sólo querían lo "mejor" aunque eso sólo ella pudiera saberlo.

Al día siguiente se puso de pie para ir a la universidad y lo hizo como los días anteriores, en silencio y con una mirada de profunda tristeza. La dejaron en las puertas de un gran campus en donde se suponía debió entrar aunque para ese día sus planes eran completamente diferentes. Tuvo que caminar algunas cuadras por la mañana mientras las personas iban a sus actividades diarias ella se veía envuelta de extrañeza. Al fin llegó a su destino y sacando de la mochila un juego de llaves entró al departamento. Avanzó varios pasos sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo y tuvo éxito, llegó hasta el marco de una puerta sólo para verlo dormir apacible, cómo degustaba mirarlo así, cuando estaba lejos de poder aparentar esa postura de hielo, aunque con el tiempo para ella se volvió transparente igual le agradaba saberlo relajado.

Se acercó entonces un poco más hasta estar a muy poca distancia, hasta sentir de lleno su aroma y sin más no pudo resistirse a darle un beso en los labios, tranquilo y dulce pero que lo dos deseaban demasiado. Sesshoumaru despertó con la caricia y de inmediato la correspondió adivinando el por qué y cómo de la visita de Lin a esas horas. Sus manos fuertes encontraron un cuerpo femenino que no dudaron en atraer hacia la cama junto a él para hacerla recostarse y hacerle el amor sin dudarlo un instante.

Rato después estaban de nuevo tranquilos y con la realidad sobre ellos Lin dijo algo que tendría demasiadas consecuencias.

- ¿Quieres estar conmigo para siempre?

- Sabes que no podría vivir si no.

- Mis padres quieren irse a otra ciudad para que ya no te vea pero… ahora mismo voy a sacar mis cosas, ellos no pueden hacernos eso. –sus palabras casi ensmismadas llevaron a Sesshoumaru a mirarla más fuerte a los ojos mientras quitaba algunos mechones negros de su rostro.

- No puedes hacer eso. –habló imperativo como quien da una orden y ella como respuesta se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse con rapidez y sin mirarlo.

- Voy a hacerlo –dijo al estar ya en el marco de la puerta- puedes estar conmigo o dejarme hacerlo sola, de cualquier forma no vas a detenerme o persuadirme… y de cualquier forma voy a estar contigo… es mi elección hacerlo. -entonces emprendió el camino lento hacia la salida esperando ser detenida en algún punto, pero no fue así. Abrió la puerta pensando ya en cómo hacer ahora cuando un suave abrazo por la espalda la detuvo.

- Te llevo… -susurró élen su oído y así los dos intentarían enfrentar otra gran amenaza juntos.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Primero que nada sí, sé que demoré años en publicar y no tengo excusas, es sólo que aunque la idea del capítulo estaba ahí pues... tuve que encontrar la forma de plasmarlo todo (por cierto gracias gusana por la ayuda, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti!).**

**Espero que haya quedado bien y les guste. Además mil gracias por todo su apoyo, me hacen feliz de verdad y pues... ya sin entretenerlas más me voy pidiéndoles un comentario, ya saben de cualquier tipo. Gracias. Y nos vemos ahora sí más pronto. Byes.**


	12. Cambio

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

**( ) Bueno, hay un par de frases en japonés e inmediatamente su traducción**

**Hay conversación entre Sessh (-) y su conciencia (" ")**

Estaban los dos en la habitación de la chica terminando de cerrar la última valija que llevarían con sus cosas cuando Lin lo miró algo triste por lo que haría y tomó el teléfono para llamar a su padre.

- Papá…

- ¿Estás en casa?

- Sí… estoy recogiendo… mis cosas. No puedo mudarme a otra ciudad.

- Tampoco puedes irte así –dijo más preocupado que enojado- hija… entiende que estás tomando una decisión precipitada.

- Papá, los quiero mucho pero soy una mujer adulta y ésta es mi decisión, si quieren hablar conmigo… saben en dónde encontrarme. –después terminó la llamada ya con lágrimas en los ojos pero bastante segura de su elección.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sesshoumaru.

- Sí, ya vámonos.

Así los dos partieron al departamento dejando atrás una vida y dispuestos a comenzar una nueva juntos que todavía les deparaba más de una sorpresa y más de una prueba que tendrían que superar.

Al llegar al edificio él llevaba las dos maletas grandes y ella sólo un bolso amplio y no muy pesado, estaban apunto de llegar al piso que buscaban y la chica caminaba por delante pero se detuvo presa de cierto malestar que empezó a desvanecerla, por suerte él iba cerca y pudo sostenerla por la espalda.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Hai,(Sí) sólo me maree, vamos –empezó de nuevo a subir hasta entrar al departamento y dejar las cosas en la entrada. –Voy a llamar a mi hermana.

- Primero vamos a desayunar, no es normal que te sientas mal. ¿Es la primera vez?

- Sí. –rió inocente- Tienes razón, vamos a desayunar, seguramente fue eso. – lo besó con tranquilidad en los labios y luego los dos prepararon los alimentos.- ¿Qué haremos mañana? –preguntó la chica mientras cocinaba.

- Ashita wa kinyoubi,(Mañana es viernes) irás a la escuela.

- Iie…(No..) ya no, ahora lo que quiero es estar contigo, además mis padres ya no la pagarán y la beca no cubre toda la colegiatura.

- El dinero no es problema, nunca dejaría que abandonaras la universidad.

- Demo… (Pero…)

- Vas a continuar estudiando de cualquier forma, conmigo o con tus padres, es tu elección –le dijo imperativo poniendo fin a la discusión.

Y así probando su nueva vida juntos pasaron los primeros días y las primeras semanas en que los padres de Lin no se comunicaron directamente con ella. Sólo se mantenían informados por medio de su hermana. En ese tiempo Kohaku casi dejó de verla y de hablar con ella, sólo la acompañaba a su nuevo hogar algunas veces, todopor protección propia ya que el saberla por fin viviendo al lado de otra persona resultó más de lo que pudo soportar.

&&&&&

Lin entró en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí con pasador, como nunca antes, a pesar de que Sesshoumaru estaba en la cocina preparándole el desayuno antes de ir a la escuela (N/A: quiero a alguien así!). Miró en su mano derecha y encontró una caja entre durazno y naranja que abrió en un instante para leer las instrucciones y seguirlas al pie de la letra, sólo esperando porque el destino hablara seguro de lo que les esperaba a ella y al hombre que amaba.

**FLASHBACK**

Algunos estudiantes pasaban por entre las bancas del salón hacia la puerta luego de que la campana de salida les indicara que las clases terminaron por ese día, por lo menos para el grupo donde estaba una joven de ojos castaños y cabello ébano.

Guardó sus cosas y se puso de pie algo rápido, lo que le causó un pequeño mareo al cual se estaba habituando y prefirió ignorar, tomó su mochila y se la puso al hombro para dar algunos pasos y notar unos puntos negros obstruyéndole la visión mientras para el exterior era evidente su malestar, tanto, que el profesor se acercó para preguntarle si todo estaba bien.

- Sí… -respondió con debilidad mientras su conciencia desaparecía con rapidez y las piernas parecían no sostenerla más.

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería-escuchó un murmullo a lo lejos, tan débil que no le prestó atención pero al que más de una persona acudió, incluyendo su amigo que ese día la acompañaría a casa.

- Lin… ¿Estás bien?... Lin –una voz conocida la llamaba cada vez más audible hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado.

- Sí… ¿Qué… pasó?

- Te desmayaste –dijo Kohaku sosteniendo su mano con angustia.

- Kohaku…. –apreció reaccionar un poco más- ¿en dónde estamos?

- En la enfermería, te trajimos aquí mientras despertabas. Nos diste un buen susto. –la chica sonrió todavía con debilidad pero ya conciente de todo a su alrededor, incluida la enfermera que se aproximaba hacia ella.

- Por fin despiertas –le sonrió- ¿Desayunaste por la mañana? –la otra asintió- ¿Te has desmayado antes?

- No…

- ¿Mareos?

- Algunos… como ahora… pero… estoy bien… no es nada, tal vez mucho estrés…

- Es posible, pero por si las dudas ve con un médico para que te hagan algunos análisis y tómate esto –le extendió una caja con algunas pastillas que tendrían el efecto de quitarle el mareo, Lin la tomó y sonrió agradecida- Pero… ¿Estás tomando algún otro medicamento?

- No.

- ¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó como cualquier cosa la mujer algo mayor dando casi por hecho una respuesta negativa, pero que dejó pensando a Lin un par de segundos antes de contestar con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la blanca pared.

- N… no… no estoy embarazada –sonrió

- Entonces está bien, tómate eso y ve con el médico ¿Tu novio puede llevarte con tus padres? –preguntó ingenua de la verdadera situación y provocando en Kohaku una sonrisa irónica y melancólica a la vez.

- Somos… amigos, pero la llevaré a su casa.

- Entonces los dejo, eres libre de irte, pero no eches en saco roto lo que te dije –con un último y cordial gesto se retiró dando paso para que la joven fuese llevada a casa no sin antes pasar por un par de preguntas que ni ella misma sabría cómo responder.

- Antes de irnos vamos a la cafetería por agua, para que te tomes las pastillas –le dijo mientras la llevaba del brazo.

- No, no es necesario, ya estoy bien –se rió algo nerviosa y continuó el trayecto como en su propio mundo. Un poco después en el auto el joven de ojos castaños y mirada triste no resistió más la duda que lo embargaba.

- Crees que estás embarazada ¿Cierto? –la pregunta definitivamente la tomó por sorpresa pero luego se dio cuenta de que el único además de Sesshoumaru que era capaz de ver a través de ella, era precisamente Kohaku.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Unos minutos después él llamó a la puerta para avisarle que estaban listos los alimentos y por fortuna no intentó entrar ya que la maniobra apenas finalizaba y la mujer en el interior todavía no estaba preparada para retomar su normalidad. Al fin, fue a la mesa con una mirada algo desconocida producto de la mezcla de sentimientos luego del pequeño examen realizado a solas del cual no tuvo el valor para ver el resultado.

&&&&&

- Llegas temprano –le dijo serio al verla entrar al departamento un par de horas antes de lo previsto.

- No fui al tenis, ya no iré más… se ha vuelto aburrido. –sonrió y se sentó a su lado abrazándolo con ternura, él dejó el libro que leía en la mesa cercana y volcó su atención en ella. – Pronto será año nuevo… ¿No quieres pasarlo con tu familia?

- Sabes que no.

- En algún momento… tienen que saberlo –susurró besando su cuello y su oído con sutileza.

- Ya lo discutimos antes. –él rebatió con su usual frialdad mal aparentada ya que los ósculos húmedos de los que era presa siempre lograban doblegarlo.

- Pero él se preocupa por ti, aunque lo niegues estoy segura. Dile que venga, lo hará –terminó de hablar mientras se recostaba más en él y colocaba las manos varoniles sobre su cintura, entonces él en lugar de responder con palabras lo hizo buscando sus labios para dejar ahí un beso suave y cálido pero que Lin terminó pronto. –Hay algo que tengo que decirte… pero no te va a gustar. No te enojes… por favor… por favor… -se abrazó más a él refugiándose en su pecho- Estoy… embarazada… -Sesshoumaru no respondió de nuevo, sino que tomó su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos castaños intentando encontrar palabras que sirvieran en ese momento en el que había más que una cosa para decir.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

- Wakarimasen… (No lo sé…) lo supe apenas hoy por la mañana… ¿Estás enojado?

- ¿Fue un accidente?

- N… no… bueno… es que… -a cada segundo su nerviosismo aumentaba y las palabras se negaban más a ser articuladas- jamás lo hubieras aceptado…

- Me engañaste, dijiste que no me preocupara. –sentenció como un juez a muerte.

- Lo sé… -agachó la mirada.

- ¿Doushite no? (¿Para qué lo hiciste?) Estamos bien nosotros, sólo nosotros.

- Gomennasai (Discúlpame) -se sintió por primera vez arrepentida de haberlo hecho y con mirada de tristeza oculta bajo los párpados se refugió más en su pecho buscando un perdón que tal vez no era necesario pero que tampoco llegaría tan fácilmente.

- Lin… -la separó de sí para mirarla a los ojos.

- Disculpa –lo besó con rapidez en los labios y se puso de pie sin rumbo fijo.- Si estás enojado… si quieres estar un rato a solas… lo entiendo –habló dándole la espalda – tal vez deba ir a dar un paseo…

- No… esta es tu casa… voy a hacer ejercicio antes del almuerzo –se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella para besar su frente y luego retirarse a su pequeño gimnasio dejándola helada y con un nudo en la garganta amenazando con cortarle la respiración.

Entonces se vio sola en medio de la casa silenciosa, él nunca hacía eso antes de comer, definitivamente era un pretexto para estar solo, para alejarse de ella. Con aparente calma fue de nuevo hasta el sillón y se dejó caer en forma delicada pero dolorosa, sus ojos castaños se pasearon por las paredes decoradas que la rodeaban y que por el momento conformaban su única compañía como mudos testigos de las mil cosas que pasaban por su mente, de todo su dolor.

Notó su respiración agitada y su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha fuerza tal vez producto de la descarga de adrenalina que el temor le provocó ya en más de una ocasión. Así, sumida en sus pensamientos pasó el tiempo, algunos minutos que se unieron formando más de una hora de incertidumbre hasta que al fin, no pudo quedarse más ahí y emprendió un corto pero incierto camino hasta la recámara dotada con cosas de gimnasio. Encontró la puerta apenas entreabierta y con sumo cuidado y delicadeza la abrió para en el interior encontrarse con el hombre que amaba dándole la espalda, sentado en un aparato sosteniendo una barra metálica por su espalda que a su vez sustentaba bastante peso.

Se quedó ahí algunos segundos sólo mirando hasta que él soltó lentamente los kilogramos y se quedó quieto, tal vez ya habiéndose percatado de la presencia de la chica. Lin respiró profundo antes de atreverse a caminar, pero al fin llegó hasta él con paso lento y puso todavía con temor su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sesshoumaru.

- Has… estado aquí por… mucho tiempo –habló por lo bajo con timidez pero no hubo respuesta, sólo la tomó de la mano para incitarla a que se sentara en frente de él.

Así quedaron los dos pero sin mirarse a los ojos, Lin buscaba los dorados pero se encontraban ocultos debajo de la respiración algo agitada del hombre sin expresión en el rostro. Con un movimiento pausado Sesshoumaru se inclinó hacia delante hasta recargar su frente un poco más abajo del cuello de Lin y ella lo abrazó ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Discúlpame… no debí… -habló con arrepentimiento y mucha dificultad. Él alzó la mirada para clavarla en la castaña y luego rozar sus labios la primera vez despacio y algunas otras con la misma lentitud.

Sintió el cálido aliento de la chica esperanzada que respondía a la caricia cada vez más profunda y sugestiva. Poco tiempo pasó hasta que el beso fue en demasía intenso, Sesshoumaru entró en la boca de la joven sólo despertando más sus sentidos con caricias osadas. El corazón femenino se desbocó aproximando su cuerpo al de él buscando la respuesta usual, el querer tenerla más cerca, las fuertes manos masculinas se posaron en su cintura para acariciarla un poco por instantes para después sólo alejar el delicado cuerpo del de él.

- Voy a tomar un baño. –la evadió en forma quizás demasiado directa y desconcertante para ponerse de pie, ella quiso detenerlo, con un beso, con una caricia, algo que no lo dejara marcharse de nuevo pero la propia culpabilidad no la dejó moverse ni defenderse de lo que sentía como una acusación.

Así lo vio salir con una solitaria lágrima sobre su mejilla y demasiadas sensaciones a flor de piel, incluido un creciente cosquilleo en su estómago que sólo pedía por él pero que ahora debería morir ya que el causante estaba más lejos de lo que la distancia física mostraba.

Escuchó el agua golpear el suelo con fuerza, primero helada y luego con algo de vapor desprendido con lentitud, aunque la temperatura del agua no era de importancia en ese momento. Entró sin fijarse mucho en cómo el lugar se nublaba ya con rapidez y el tiempo transcurría de la misma forma.

- ¿Doushite? (¿Por qué?)–se preguntó a sí mismo.

"¿Por qué quieres encontrar un "por qué"? Debes encontrarle siempre una razón a todo, aunque en el fondo la idea no te sea nada desagradable"

- No debió pasar, ahora se quedará sola con un niño que además va a…

"Deja de temer"

- No temo.

"¿Entonces estás enojado?"

- No.

"Ve y habla con ella, sabes que quieres esto, la quieres a ella…. Y por más que te lo niegues… deseas una familia"

- Claro que no. –fue lo último que Sesshoumaru estuvo dispuesto a discutir consigo mismo antes de que su conciencia lo llevara a decir algo que no quería.

Ahora estaba ya cerrando las llaves de agua para terminar con su inusualmente largo baño y un dulce aroma proveniente de la recámara le hizo notar que Lin estaba ahí, esperándolo. Abrió la puerta y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad, ahí estaba la joven mujer recargada en la ventana y mirando hacia él, viéndolo con significado en los ojos castaños que por fortuna le hicieron entender lo que hacía. Por un momento se dio cuenta de cómo actuaba Lin, de que sólo quería estar con él y así guió sus acciones inocentes más que maliciosas, pero lo que más notó fue lo que él mismo estaba haciendo, dándole a entender que no deseaba tener una familia con ella, si eso era lo que más esperaba de su vida… que no le fuese arrebatada antes de estar el suficiente tiempo con ella.

Salió de la ducha y la miró en la ventana mirando hacia fuera algo pensativa, pensó en acercarse y al fin ponerle un punto final a todo el asunto, pero algo lo detuvo ¿qué era? Ni él mismo podía definirlo o más bien no quería aceptar el miedo que crecía en su interior a cada instante de fallarle y dejarla sola. Lo mejor era hablarle y decirle las cosas pero no podía, no aún, así que sólo tomó alguna ropa cómoda y fue al estudio en silencio a intentar trabajar y dejar todos sus demonios de lado.

La tarde transcurrió eterna en el departamento con dos personas solas hasta ser reemplazada por la negrura del cielo cubierto de nubes. Lin esperó caminando por más de un sitio, impaciente e indecisa, tanto, que no hizo nada más que acompañar a su soledad hasta que cerca de la madrugada el sueño la sorprendió en un sofá.

- Lin, -escuchó dormida como la llamaba una voz conocida para despertar de un sueño en el que estaba sola, rodeada sólo de paredes enroscadas que la perdían y la llenaban de inseguridad conforme iba avanzando, más bien una certera pesadilla.- Tienes una pesadilla.- con estas palabras pareció reaccionar más hasta que sus ojos entreabiertos se toparon con unos dorados indiferentes como siempre, con una mirada que conocía y por fin parecía haber recobrado su normalidad.

- Estás aquí…

- Y tú no deberías –le respondió como hablando con el aire y luego la tomó en brazos.

Con ese gesto que Lin no esperaba la llevó hasta la habitación para recostarse juntos y abrazarla por la espalda, protector y cálido como solía hacerlo en los momentos difíciles que ya habían pasado

- Discúlpame – dijo ella tranquila pero temerosa de la posible respuesta.

- No, no tienes por qué disculparte.

- Debí hacerte caso… debí continuar con las pastillas –cada vez su voz era más desesperada y algunas gotas saladas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- No sé… cómo arrepentirme… -pero la última y desesperada confesión provocó que él se medio sentara para tenerla de frente, recostada en la cama, y poder darle un beso fuerte y casi fuera de control.

Sesshoumaru aprisionó los labios de la chica para no dejarla continuar, no quería que ella se arrepintiera de algo que para ambos era motivo de alegría más que de otra cosa.

- No te arrepientas, todo será… perfecto… -murmuró contra el aliento de la joven tomándola algo por sorpresa con la actitud que su propia frialdad no lo dejó tomar desde el principio.

- Ai shiteru (Te amo)-le dijo dando un suave roce en sus labios y tomándole ambas manos para colocarlas sobre su vientre.

- Estás temblando.

- Estoy nerviosa… no sabía qué… o si tú… ya no me querrías…

- Nunca –le dijo imperativo casi dándole un pequeño susto mientras la tomaba de la barbilla- No hay nada que sea capaz de alejarme de ti ¿Entiendes? Y mucho menos algo así. –Lin sonrió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín - ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

- No lo sé…

- Tienes algo en mente –afirmó con la certeza que le daba conocerla demasiado bien.

- Quiero… que nuestro bebé nazca en Japón…

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó indiferente

- Mucho. –sonrió tranquila para después besarlo dejándose llevar poco a poco por todas las sensaciones que las caricias plantadas sobre su cuerpo despertaban.

Sintió su piel erizarse debajo de la molesta tela de las ropas e intensificó los besos que daba sabiendo cómo él le respondería de inmediato y así lo hizo, pronto se vieron envueltos en un juego de pasión desbocada que en cierta forma era conocido y totalmente nuevo para ambos.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Cómo están?' Ojalá que muy bien... espero que les haya gustado el capi y no haberme tardado mucho en publicar jeje. **

**Escribiendo estas hojas me di cuenta de que tal vez no falte mucho para al final, aunque no lo sé bien a bien. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, ya saben que me hacen feliz jeje.**

**Bueno, nos estamos viendo en el próximo capi se cuidan y sean felices!... y si tienen un minuto les pido un comentario para saber si me merezco un zape o vamos bien... gracias!**


	13. Dolor

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

**( ) Bueno, hay un par de frases en japonés e inmediatamente su traducción.**

Estaba Lin dormida sobre la cama, con la respiración tranquila y sólo las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo, hacía ya varios días de la decisión de ir a Japón y ese fue un buen momento para comenzar a planearlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con delicadeza y Sesshoumaru atendió sigiloso para no despertar a la joven mujer, por el umbral entró otro hombre, pero muy diferente. Era algo corto de estatura y mal visto con los ojos parecidos a los de un sapo.

- ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar señor Sesshoumaru? –preguntó el que desde hacía años fungía como ayudante del otro.

- Necesito que consigas dos boletos a Japón, con la fecha abierta,… nos mudaremos…. Consigue también un departamento allá, cono éste, con las mismas habitaciones y que esté amueblado, ve algunas casas grandes en suburbios… y elije las mejores para mostrárselas a Lin… este departamento no lo toques. Y… esto –le extendió una fotografía obtenida de Internet- se encuentra en el centro la ciudad, quiero que lo consigas y me lo traigas mañana, pero avísame antes… no quiero que ella lo vea. ¿Te quedó claro? –le habló indiferente al otro que tomó nota mental de las instrucciones.

- Claro señor, ya sabe que puede contar con Jaken para cualquier cosa ¿Alguna otra cosa?

- Sí… investiga a mi padre... quiero saber qué hace y si… tiene interés en conocer a mi hijo…

- Sí señor investigar a su padre y saber si quie… –el sirviente detuvo sus propias palabras al razonar las instrucciones que le eran dadas- ¿Perdón?

- ¿No me escuchaste? –preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

- No… digo, sí... claro señor… yo lo haré…

- Que sea pronto… puedes retirarte.

- Sí – con una inesperada noticia y una respetuosa reverencia se marchó para cumplir con lo que le fue asignado, aunque todavía le resultaba difícil de creer que su señor, que nunca antes tomó a una mujer en serio, ahora estuviera no sólo viviendo al lado de esa chica, sino que fuese a tener un hijo con ella. Jaken sabía de la razón por la cual Sesshoumaru nunca antes se involucró mucho con una mujer y por eso le sorprendía más que la joven de ojos castaños hubiese provocado ese giro tan drástico, pero favorable según su apreciación, en el hombre frío y solitario que siempre conoció.

Ya sin el tercero en el departamento, regresó Sesshoumaru al lado de Lin sólo para mirar como despertaba igual tranquila y con una sonrisa en rostro que sólo tenía para él al abrir los ojos.

- ¿Dormí mucho?

- Sí.

- Eso creí –rió alegre besando el dorso de la varonil mano.- ¿Es hora de almorzar?

- Sí.

- Quiero algo dulce… y debes dármelo… somos dos… -la chica hablaba sabiendo de antemano que lo que dijera no le valdría para engañar a Sesshoumaru, pero sí para obtener lo que deseaba.

- Siempre te ha gustado comer algo dulce al despertar… y eres tú alguien de un par de centímetros… -condenó como ignorando la petición de Lin.

- Por favor… vamos por algo dulce y luego con el doctor… -sonrió de nuevo y lo haló sutil para besar sus labios igual suave y despacio por algunos momentos, suficiente para convencerlo que un almuerzo dulce.

- Pero si quieres salir debes vestirte –respondió entre besos todavía mientras se recostaba a su lado, casi encima de ella para comenzar a quitarle la ropa con cierta lentitud.

&&&&&

Estaban los dos en el centro comercial haciendo algo de tiempo mientras era hora de ir al médico y después del almuerzo que fue seguido de un gran postre dulce hasta algo empalagoso. Sesshoumaru la llevaba de la mano cuando recibió una llamada de su sirviente de los ojos de rana, entonces la soltó un momento y se alejó varios pasos para que no pudiese escucharlo. Habló con él y acordaron el momento en el que le entregaría el encargo, al terminar la llamada alzó la vista para buscar a Lin y para su sorpresa no sólo la notó a ella, sino a un par de sujetos mirándola a sus espaldas, hablaban mientras no dejaban de casi devorarla con los ojos hasta que finalmente, uno de ellos comenzó a aproximarse. Enardecido por la furia de que alguien siquiera la mirara de esa forma caminó con rapidez hasta llegar a tomarle ambas manos y besar sus labios inmiscuyéndose casi de inmediato en un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para casi nadie ahí. Con su gesto dejó bastante claro a cualquiera que ella estaba con él y que debían tener cuidado de acercarse, tan fue así que los sujetos que antes la miraban se fueron sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Pasa algo? –le dijo extrañada no sólo por el beso tan inesperado y sus ojos casi con furia, sino porque se alejó para responder el teléfono y no solía hacer eso.

- No, todo está bien…

- No… ¿Es por esos hombres que me miraban? –preguntó con tono de inocencia y él desvió la mirada y la tomó de la mano para empezar a caminar, de tal forma que le hizo pensar que acertó. – Arigatou…(Gracias…) por cuidarme… -lo besó en el oído sin interrumpir su camino.

Rato después, ya cerca del anochecer, fueron con el médico pero Sesshoumaru dijo que iría a conseguir la cena para llevarla a casa, Lin se sintió algo decepcionada pero aceptó sin problemas entrar sola a la revisión de rutina donde sólo le dijeron que todo marchaba a la perfección en las pocas semanas de embarazo que tenía y por ser una mujer joven los cuidados sólo eran los de rutina.

Regresaron juntos a casa y su cena fue algo informal, sobre la cama y entre risas y un par de ojos dorados que la miraban todo el tiempo ocultando algo y provocando más de una pasión en la joven mujer alegre y despreocupada.

- Recogeré esto ¿Me esperas? –preguntó rozando los labios femeninos y ella asintió con un beso.

Al regresar le encontró sentada sobre sus rodillas en la cama, sólo concentrada en él lo llamó con las manos para tenerlo cerca y poder susurrar algo en su oído.

- Te amo…- besó su lóbulo- te amo… -posó sus manos en el pecho de Sesshoumaru sintiendo los latidos todavía tranquilos de su corazón- nunca me dejes sola…

- Lin –habló con seriedad al separarla de sí- jamás… pase lo que pase.

Esa noche fue algo especial, se amaron como siempre y como nunca, con ternura y pasión, llenos de urgencia de estar juntos por siempre, cada día de su vida.

&&&&&

Pasaron algunos días en los que Sesshoumaru se dedicó a planear con calma el momento de revelarle lo que ocultaba, de darle una sorpresa que nunca olvidaría y mientras tanto Lin le dijo a su hermana y a Kohaku que se marchaba a Japón y que estaba embarazada. Ii se lo contó a sus padres y poco a poco parecieron aceptarlo, a diferencia del amigo que decidió hacer algo indebido.

Fue una llamada rápida al celular de Lin donde le dijo de cierta urgencia de verla en ese momento, el lugar sería el parque donde ella solía ir, la joven algo alarmada decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo, el almuerzo junto con Sesshoumaru, para asistir al encuentro.

Llegó caminando de prisa al lugar, extrañamente con clima despejado y algo de sol, con la mirada lo buscó y no le fue difícil dar con la figura de su amigo. Al estar cerca lo llamó por su nombre y él de inmediato volteó a verla con el seño fruncido por el nerviosismo que lo embargaba.

- Kohaku… ¿Estás bien?... Me preocupaste…

- Yo… estoy bien, es sólo que quería verte.

- ¿Qué pasa?... Hay algo que te pasa…

- Es… un día despejado... –le dijo comenzando una plática banal mientras recopilaba el valor suficiente para decir lo que ahora no tenía vuelta atrás.

&&&&&

Sesshoumaru se quedó en el departamento tranquilo para terminar de preparar el almuerzo, un platillo italiano que hacía por primera vez a petición de Lin. Ya no faltaba demasiado para terminar cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba una especia, era posible ignorarla pero ahora tenía tiempo y quería que todo estuviese perfecto para ella así que decidió ir al supermercado para conseguirla. Tomó sus llaves de la casa y las del auto para hacer la diligencia y notó un juego de llaves olvidadas cerca de la puerta de entrada. "Será mejor que se las lleve antes de irme, quizás no esté el portero" –pensó y las tomó. Subió al auto y lo estacionó un par de cuadras después en un lugar prohibido, ya que sólo era necesario bajarse y dejar las llaves con la chica que ahora miraba a lo lejos. Caminó casi de prisa con la vista en ella y en el muchacho que antes sólo vio una vez en persona, cuando no estaba al lado de Lin.

**FLASHBACK**

Una tarde Kohaku paseaba con su mejor amiga por una plaza para distraerla algo, iban sólo juntos uno al lado del otro mirando aparadores y pensando en quizás entrar al cine, cuando la tarde tranquila se volvió tortuosa. Con una mirada al frente sus ojos chocaron con dos barreras doradas y frías, fijas en ella y ausentes de emociones. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sus sentidos se detuvieron junto con sus pasos. Kohaku lo notó y volteó para ver lo mismo que ella, un hombre de ojos extraños, como antes se lo dijo Lin, su primera suposición fue que era él, quien tan mal la había tenido por casi un mes desde que descubrió su engaño. La tomó de la mano con fuerza y luego la abrazó obstruyendo su camino.

- Vámonos.

- Quiero hablar con él –le dijo con voz temblorosa pero sin moverse.

- No te hagas más daño, déjalo ir.

- Pero nos encontramos… quiero habar con él –repitió mientras se zafaba para darse cuenta de que el hombre que amaba no le prestó atención y ya caminaba hacia otro lado. Lin pensó en llamarlo y hasta en ir detrás de él pero el dolor de sentirse despreciada la detuvo en seco.

- Ven… -susurró su amigo mientras la abrazaba de nuevo y caminaba para alejarse.

Sesshoumaru miró hacia atrás en forma casi disimulada y lo que vio, a la mujer que amaba y que tanto extrañaba a cada segundo, con otro hombre que la abrazaba, lo llenó de rabia y celos casi incontenibles. Con un gran uso de razón se dio cuenta de que no tenía el más mínimo derecho de estar así, pero la mirada retadora y casi agresiva de Kohaku lo hizo peder algo el control, o lo hubiera hecho de no ser por las personas que se cruzaban en su camino separándolos cada vez más.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En esa ocasión de verdad odió al muchacho de ojos castaños pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo que hizo fue protegerla, de que por más que se sintiera celoso, a él le importaba Lin y no la dañaría.

Caminó un poco más pensando en sorprenderla si la mirada del otro no delataba antes su presencia, algunos metros faltaban para por fin tocarla cuando vio algo que no esperaba.

Kohaku la tomó de ambos antebrazos y la acercó a su cuerpo lo suficiente para plantar en los labios rosados un beso, Sesshoumaru lo notó de lejos y sus pasos se cortaron de tajo.

-"Lo rechazará"- pensó seguro de que era una imprudencia del joven, un segundo, dos, tres, más… y ella no se separaba, sólo estaba quieta mientras él la besaba hasta que al fin el mismo muchacho se separó.

-"Se va a alejar" –inquirió de nuevo erróneamente. Lin estática en su sitio mientras el otro se giraba para marcharse.

-"Cómo se atrevió"- la ira comenzaba a recorrer sus venas a gran velocidad mientras elucubraba sobre un atrevimiento del chico. La vista fija sobre ella entonces lo hizo cambiar algo su pensamiento por uno mucho más doloroso. Lin extendió una mano para tomar del hombro a su amigo y tener sus pasos, él le hizo caso y se volvió sólo para abrazarla de forma demasiado efusiva.

- "¿Qué hace?"- la chica respondió el abrazo rodeándolo por la espalda y parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, así se quedaron momentos eternos para ellos pero más para el inesperado espectador que sentía deseos de terminar con todo eso, con el chico, con el pasado, con los recuerdos, con su propio corazón.

Al fin se separaron, teniendo sin darse cuenta muy cerca de Sesshoumaru, y Kohaku sólo dijo un –Te amo- antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y toparse de pronto con dos ojos dorados llenos de fuego. Desafiante se detuvo casi a la altura de Lin y esperó a que el otro entendiera sus intenciones, no lo tomaría por sorpresa, no era necesario para darle una lección.

Un paso más, una primera agresión en contra del más joven, un tambaleo y el regreso del golpe fueron lo que Lin vio antes de entender lo que pasaba Sesshoumaru vio algo¿qué? No lo sabía pero nada bueno para estar así, emanando furia a simple vista.

- ¡Chotto mate! (¡Esperen!) ¡Deténganse por favor! Sesshoumaru –lo tomó de un brazo para halarlo lejos de su amigo que obviamente estaba perdiendo la pelea, ya con un hilillo de sangre brotando de su labio inferior – ¡Sesshoumaru espera onegai! (por favor) –gritó sin obtener muy buenos resultados, así continuaron llamando la atención de las personas que por ahí pasaban, hasta que el hombre de cabellos largos se dio cuenta de que era suficiente, por más heridas que le causara no repararía el daño.

Lin los miró a los dos, Kohaku tanteando la sangre en su mentón y Sesshoumaru dándole una mirada de desprecio antes de girarse y comenzar a alejarse, miró a los ojos a su amigo algo preocupada y éste le hizo una seña para que fuera con el hombre que amaba, ella entendió y lo hizo.

- Espera… ¿Estás bien? –pero no hubo respuesta- ¿Qué pasa? –comenzó a temer y continuó siguiéndolo hasta que se detuvo en la puerta del automóvil y por fin la miró, aunque no de la forma usual.

- Vine a traerte esto –le extendió sus llaves- pero… no esperaba verte así. –sin más se subió al auto y arrancó con demasiada rapidez dejando marcas negras y bastante humo a su paso, además de un joven mujer casi conmocionada y apenas entendiendo la situación.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó una voz serena detrás de ella.

- Él… no lo sé… -habló comenzando a derramar sólo las primeras lágrimas de muchas- se fue… él creyó que yo te…. –pero le fue imposible continuar, un fuerte nudo oprimía su garganta y la incitó a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

Kohaku solo la miró ya sin atreverse a tocarla, su única intención ese día fue hacerle saber todo lo que sentía por ella y ahora gracias a ello estaba sufriendo, por su maldita culpa lloraba sin consuelo y él era la persona que más deseaba consolarla en el mundo.

- Lin yo… fue mi culpa…

- No… fue mía… fue mía por… porque sí. Es mejor que me vaya a casa… -se mordió el labio inferior preguntándose si esa sería más su casa, y le dio un última sonrisa triste a su amigo antes de marcharse con lentitud.

Así mientras ella sufría su arrepentimiento y se recriminaba su error hasta el infinito, él manejaba por las autopistas de la ciudad muy por arriba del límite, esquivando los autos y autobuses que se cruzaban, por su mente no había nada más que la mujer de los ojos castaños besando al otro y un "te amo" no dicho por él que reverberaba en sus oídos con demasiada fuerza hasta casi hacerlo perder la razón.

Las horas pasaron crueles sobre la piel de los dos hasta llevarlo a él hasta un lugar que no frecuentaba más que con ella y que irónicamente sólo lo separaba cuatro cuadras del sitio en el que suponía esperaba su regreso ¿Por qué esperaba? Ni él mismo parecía entenderlo si habría alguien más con quien estar.

"The Orange Cat" –leyó en las afueras del lugar, luego ingresó topándose con el personal habitual y pidió una mesa sola, apartada de lo demás pero sobre todo para una persona, la mesera lo miró entendiendo la expresión diferente en su rostro, habitualmente era frío y no mostraba nada, pero ahora era visible el dolor en sus ojos dorados. En ese lugar se sentó y pidió una botella de güisqui, así comenzó con un vaso y después otro y muchos más, rápidos y rasposos en su garganta, pero no importaba, ahora nada era relevante más que olvidar el dolor que tenía clavado en el pecho.

- Señor… -lo interrumpió la voz temerosa de la misma chica que lo atendió todo el tiempo.- es… hora de cerrar… ¿Puedo pedirle un taxi?

- No –respondió cortante y sacando de su billetera más que suficiente para pagar la cuenta, acto seguido se puso de pie y se marchó en el auto, de nuevo demasiado rápido, y peor aún con su estado de conciencia vago luego de poco más de una botella vacía.

En un momento llegó a sentirse mal, su corazón estaba agitado y su cabeza punzaba demasiado, quizás por no haber comido nada en todo el día, quizás por el alcohol, quizás por la falta de sus usuales medicinas o por el dolor más profundo que jamás tuvo, no lo sabía y no le importaba.

Condujo por las calles ya sin mucha vida por la media noche, no tenía rumbo y no le interesaba ir a ningún lado, hasta que como obra del destino se topó con un restaurant-bar que continuaba abierto, uno que conoció bastante bien en tiempos pasados.

Dejó al auto en la acera de enfrente y entró preguntando por Sara, la manager del lugar, una mujer de cabello oscuro que conocía bastante bien.

- Vaya… ¿Y ese milagro que te apareces por aquí? –preguntó abriéndole la puerta de su oficina para que entrara. – No te ves bien –le dijo ya estando a solas- ¿Dónde está tu traje negro e impecable? Y la rosa roja que pones en agua antes de marcharte por la mañana…

- Si no te interesa que esté aquí… -amenazó intentando ponerse de pie.

- No, calma… siempre te irritas a la menor provocación, es sólo que me intriga verte aquí, luces diferente, además hace más de un año que no me buscas.

- Pero hoy es diferente. ¿Tienes planes? –preguntó sin él mismo querer hacerlo, algo en su interior lo detenía pero el dolor necio lleno de enojo lo impulsó de más.

- No… a decir verdad estoy bastante disponible…

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Q onda... jeje aquí estoy nuevamente, ojalá que haya quedado bien el capi. Al final... lamento haber usado a Sara... pero desde el título de "La Mujer que amó a Sesshoumaru"... pues... me cae mal jeje inevitable... **

**Pero en fin... ya me voy, se cuidan mucho y nos estamos leyendo, mil gracias por todo su apoyo, me dan muchos ánimos siempre. se cuidan mucho y si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario jeje aunque sea un jitomatazo o algo.**

**Byes!**


	14. Amor

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

**( ) Bueno, hay un par de frases en japonés e inmediatamente su traducción.**

Las horas pasaron inclementes para Lin, una tras otra sólo la dejaron caminar dando mil vueltas dentro del departamento esperando a que regresara, marcando al número de su celular, sonaba, pero nunca atendió ni cortó la llamada, como si quisiera hacer que se preocupara. También mandó varios mensajes de texto sin obtener ningún resultado. Para cuando se dio cuenta de la hora ya era bastante tarde, más de 90 minutos pasada la media noche y aún no había señales de él.

Rendida de caminar se sentó pesadamente muy cerca de la puerta de entrada, por si llegaba, sobre el suelo frío. Podía sentir los ojos hinchados y al nudo persistente en su garganta casi cortándole la respiración, igual que desde que lo vio partir, no tenía hambre, a pesar de no haber comido nada en todo el día.

**FLASHBACK**

- ¿Qué quieren desayunar? –preguntó Sesshoumaru en su oído todavía abrazados debajo de las sábanas y acariciando su vientre desnudo.

- Creo que hoy nosotros no desayunaremos –le dijo riendo- alguien me está provocando nauseas.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- No… sólo es eso… estoy bien –lo besó en los labios con suavidad y sintiendo la sublime respuesta que él le dio.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cómo era posible que tan solo unas horas antes fuesen tan felices y ahora su vida sólo mostrara los colores del mismo infierno que sentía en la piel. Y la razón de todo era su propia estupidez, la causa fue su reacción, ahora sin sentido, pero que en su momento no pudo evitar.

&&&&&

- Veo que este no fue el único lugar que visitaste esta noche –le dijo Sara a Sesshoumaru notando el aroma a alcohol que desprendía.

- ¿Te molesta? –preguntó acercándose demasiado a su rostro.

- No… el contrario… te ves más… sexy… pero nunca te vi tomar alcohol.

- Hoy es… un caso especial. ¿Nos vamos? –así los dos partieron, cada uno en su auto, hasta la dirección de ella, un lugar que él recordaba perfectamente. Sara se estacionó y luego fue al otro auto para indicarle dónde dejarlo pero al asomarse por la ventanilla del copiloto notó el celular que sonaba y lo tomó.

- ¿No piensas contestar?

- No –respondió con tono autoritario esperando a que se lo devolviera.

- Al parecer alguien quiere localizarte… -dejó de sonar y pudo ver el número de veces que lo habían intentado- alguien tiene mucha urgencia… demasiadas llamadas perdidas, mensajes de voz y de texto… todas de tu casa y los mensajes… de Lin…

- Deja eso –le dijo arrebatándoselo pro fin, normalmente lo hubiese hecho antes, pero al parecer el alcohol mermaba sus reacciones.

- Lin… en tu casa… nunca… conocí tu casa…

- ¿Voy a estacionar el auto, si o no?

-Sí… en la esquina –le señaló la dirección y partió hacia allá dejando a una mujer pensativa sobre la razón de la inesperada visita.

Subieron al departamento sin decir nada, esa siempre fue una barrera entre ellos, la falta de palabras e inclusive ideas para comunicarse. Entraron al sitio y Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda para besar su cuello, al instante la mujer sintió su piel reaccionar a las caricias que le eran dadas, aunque todavía tenía la duda del por qué fue a verla.

La rodeó por la cintura entonces sintiendo la diferencia con Lin, como su cuerpo tenía otra forma y su piel ni se acercaba ser tan exquisita como la de la mujer que amaba, en ese momento no deseaba estar con nadie más, nada en su ser le pedía hacer el amor con otra mujer pero aún así estaba continuando. Podía verse a sí mismo arrinconándola en un sillón y tocando todas sus formas mientras su camisa era abierta, pero aún así, no lo deseaba en lo más mínimo, no quería intimidad, no quería lastimar a Lin. Entonces cuando buscó la verdadera razón por la que continuaba se topó con el dolor, ese que sintió en el momento en el que se creyó engañado, estar con otra mujer era su forma de intentar mitigar el profundo abismo en su interior "demostrándose" a sí mismo que no la amaba tanto como para darle mucha importancia, una gran mentira que no estaba ni próximo a creer.

- Espera –una voz lo sacó de su trance - ¿Por qué no vas por algo de vino –le dijo la mujer sentándose- está en el sitio de siempre –Sesshoumaru la miró un instante y decidió que si tenía un poco menos de conciencia las cosas serían más fáciles.

Sara vigiló que estuviera en la cocina y se acercó a la mesa de centro donde él abandonó el celular al entrar y guiada por la curiosidad leyó los mensajes de texto.

"Jamás… pase lo que pase"

"No hay nada que sea capaz de alejarme de ti"

"Sabes que no podría vivir si no"

"También te amo Lin… más que a nada"

Leyó algunos con frases sueltas que a ella no le significaban mucho pero que Sesshoumaru seguramente hubiese recordado en sus propios labios para con Lin.

"Ahora debes odiarme, pero las cosas no son lo que parecen… sólo quiero saber que estás bien. Te amo" –leyó pensando en quién sería aquella mujer completamente enamorada de él, mucho más de lo que ella nunca lo estuvo.

Al escuchar que él regresaba dejó el celular en donde estaba y posó los ojos en el hombre de los ojos dorados. Tomó la copa servida con vino blanco y le dio apenas un sorbo antes de dejarla a un lado y preguntarse si debía aprovechar la oportunidad de estar una noche con aquel hombre que siempre logró exaltar sus sentidos con una sola mirada. Casi al instante él terminó su copa y de nuevo se acercó a la mujer.

&&&&&

Una vuelta más alrededor de la me mesa del comedor, más pasos incontables y sin sentido que sólo llenaban la habitación de angustia, en algunos minutos empezaría a clarear el cielo y la angustia en su corazón crecía a cada segundo esperando por saber algo de Sesshoumaru, aunque ahora la odiara, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. De repente, sonó el teléfono y fue a contestar tan rápido como pudo, esperanzada a que fuera él.

- ¿Sessh?

- Lin… soy yo…

- Ah… Ii… ¿sucede algo?

- ¿Estás bien? Me llamó Kohaku preocupado pero no me dijo nada.

- Sí… es… estoy bien… -un sonido detrás de la puerta la distrajo "¿Será él?..."

- ¿Lin?

- Te llamo luego –colgó al confirmar sus sospechas cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse y le dejó ver la figura desaliñada del hombre que esperaba, deseaba arrojarse a sus brazos, sentirlo cerca, decirle cuánto lo amaba y lo mucho que se preocupó pero en ese instante todos sus sentidos se paralizaron sin dejarla moverse. –Seshh…

Pero él no respondió más que con una mirada expresiva, tanto como nunca la vio nadie, como quizás nunca la tuvo, llena de dolor. Con pasos lentos se acercó a ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima y al estar ya a muy poca distancia, la suficiente para dejarla percibir el aroma del alcohol y otro más dulce pero que no le pertenecía, habló sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Iie… (No…) -negó con la cabeza.- ai shiteru (te amo)… te amo muchísimo… no es lo que piensas…

- ¡Se besaron! –alzó la voz- Te vi besarlo. Por Kami (Dios)… ¿Qué… por qué¡Maldición!

- No… tienes que creerme… te amo… no fue así, él y yo solo somos amigos… es que él… y no… -hablaba con dificultad, tenía miedo, de que no le creyera, de que sus palabras no alcanzaran para hacerle entender que lo que vio no fe más que producto de sus propios sentidos jugándole una mala pasada.

**FLASHBACK**

- Kohaku… ya dime ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó luego de que su amigo evitara la verdadera razón del encuentro.

- No puedo… no puedo decírtelo – habló en un susurró y acto seguido la tomó por los antebrazos y juntó sus labios, ella intentó hacer algo pero su mente no comprendió bien qué sucedía.

Quería mucho a ese muchacho, pero lo veía como su hermano y lo que ahora hacía era demasiado inesperado, su cuerpo no respondió y la mente le quedó con nada más que preguntas para explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Así, no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo con los labios de su amigo posados en los de ella, no supo que fue quizás demasiado para un simple atrevimiento, pero su mente estaba llena de preguntas y no en ese lugar, no sintiendo la proximidad del joven que sólo intentaba decir sin palabras lo que sentía por ella. Al fin, se separó él mismo y sin decir nada se dio la media vuelta para marcharse ¿Cómo? No era posible que sólo hiciera eso y no dijera nada más, eso no era suficiente para hacerla entender lo que pasaba. Así, sin pensarlo lo tomó de un hombro para detenerlo, para tener su explicación y comprender aquello, pero lo que hizo el otro fue abrazarla. Un acto que ella correspondió abiertamente, ahora podía sentir el sufrimiento de su amigo y lo quería demasiado para verlo así, al instante se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Perdóname, perdón por quererte así, por enamorarme de ti y decírtelo hasta ahora… pero te vas… estás con él y van a tener un hijo… te perdí… te perdí para siempre y no puedo aceptarlo… siempre tuve esperanzas, perdóname por no decirlo antes, cuando no lo amabas… discúlpame por todo, por causarte todo esto… no quiero que sufras, siempre me tendrás aquí, siempre seré tu mejor amigo, pase lo que pase. –habló rápido y en un suspiro al oído de Lin y luego se separó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla hasta que fue interrumpido por la furia de Sesshoumaru.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Terminó de explicarle la situación y se dio cuenta de que ni ella misma podía creer del todo esa explicación extraña pero que para su suerte, era cierta. Sesshoumaru la miró a los ojos y los notó llenos de lágrimas, eran sinceros, pero lo que le vio iba más allá de ello. Con esa idea en la mente se giró para comenzar a avanzar a su habitación. Entró por el umbral sin sentir a Lin detrás de él y se quitó la ropa con rapidez sólo dejándola tendida sobre la cama, entró a la ducha cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Entonces la chica fue, sabiendo que no lo vería en ese momento, y se acercó para llevar a lavar la ropa, tomó las prendas y no pudo evitar aspirar el aroma en la camisa; alcohol, lo que más notaba, el aroma de él y algo más, algo que no sabía cómo definir pero era dulce aunque algo desagradable. Despegó la tela de su rostro y la miró fijamente por un par de segundos antes de darse cuenta de una mancha rosa en el cuello.

- Lápiz labial… no… -lo miró más detenidamente y lo rozó con los dedos para confirmar sus sospechas. - ¿Qué hiciste¿Dónde estabas?... ¿Tan enojado estás? –rompió en llanto una vez más mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta casi arrancar sangre de él.

Ya sin fuerzas se sentó en la cama para sostener su rostro entre las manos y continuar derramando lágrimas por largos minutos hasta que él salió del baño cubriéndose sólo con una toalla de la cintura para abajo. En ese momento Lin alzó la mirada con el rostro mojado y pensó un par de veces antes de preguntar lo inevitable.

- ¿Estuviste… con otra mujer? – Sesshoumaru guardó silencio y notó entre sus manos la camisa.

- ¿Te importaría? -le habló indiferente, como antes lo vio hacerlo a cualquier persona pero no a ella.

- Hai (Sí) –asintió repetidas veces intentando librarse del nudo en la garganta- Un beso… Kohaku me tomó por sorpresa y me besó… y tú fuiste… con otra mujer… - él no dijo nada, sólo tomó la ropa y la llevó a la lavadora –Mírame a los ojos –le dijo tomándolo por el hombro a medio pasillo. – y dime… si crees que te traicionaría, dime… si crees que puedo engañarte con alguien, si no crees que te amo… dime que no me quieres volver a ver y prometo nunca más molestarte.

Sesshoumaru esperó un momento, sabía que si hacía eso entonces no dudaría en abrazarla y olvidarlo todo, porque la amaba, por encima de cualquier cosa. Al fin, pudo posar los ojos dorados en los castaños de ella y ahí le cayó la realidad encima, se dio cuenta de que aquella criatura incapaz de herir a nadie estaba triste, como nunca antes, que a pesar de creerlo con alguien más estaba ahí a su lado esperando por una respuesta. Se sitió miserable, demasiado, por haber desconfiado, se marchó sin siquiera dejarla decir algo, sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse. Un año, todos los momentos pasaron por su mente como un relámpago, incluyendo el dejar a su familia por él, todo por estar a su lado.

Como sólo siguiendo su instinto puso la mano derecha sobre el vientre de Lin y recargó su frente en el hombro de la chica, devolviéndole así algo de la paz perdida, pero todavía quedaba algo por resolver, saber si ella también sería capaz de perdonar el color rosa claro de la tela.

- No debí marcharme así –habló al fin abrazándola con fuerza.

- Me preocupé tanto… ¿Todo estará bien? –preguntó todavía con incertidumbre.

- Sí Lin… pase lo que pase. –besó su cabello tranquilo cerrando la promesa de estar juntos siempre, por encima de cualquier problema. Entonces ella se separó un poco y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada y con las manos como buscando algo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Quiero saber… si tienes marcas de ella… si… -su voz se cortó de nuevo- estabas tan enojado…

- Lin –la miró a los ojos y la obligó a hacer lo mismo.

**FLASHBACK**

Casi al instante él terminó su copa y de nuevo se acercó a la mujer para besar sus labios e inmiscuirse entre ellos, un sillón mullido los recibió recostados, a él con la espalda y la mujer sobre su cuerpo. Continuaron con un juego de besos que Sesshoumaru desconoció por completo, ya sólo recordaba y deseaba los de Lin, pero aún así quería probarse a sí mismo que todo estaba bien y continuó.

Sara inmiscuyó las manos entre su camisa fajada y la sacó del pantalón, después, desabotonó la camisa por completo dejándose paso libre para besar la piel del cuello y el pecho desnudos. Un roce de tantos fue apenas remotamente similar a la forma en que la joven ausente lo hacía y de inmediato un suspiro anhelante escapó de los labios de él.

- Lin… -Sara se detuvo en seco sólo para mirarlo a los ojos, intentó recriminarle, pero cómo hacerlo si ella misma se prestó al juego de estar a sus pies a pesar de que nunca sintió nada por ella. Con esa idea en mente se acercó de nuevo a los labios masculinos para pasar por alto el incidente y continuar con lo que sus instintos demandaban.

Las manos de Sesshoumaru estaban posadas sobre las caderas de ella, hasta que en ese lapso de silencio y quietud supo que no lo haría, no había nada que lo hiciera hacer eso, no ahora que conocía a la perfección el hacer el amor entregándose en cuerpo y espíritu y no sólo tener sexo con alguien por placer. Así sin mucha delicadeza la separó tomándola por los hombros.

- No debí venir.

- No –afirmó la otra sin atreverse a mirarlo- y no vuelvas más.

Se puso de pie y la dedicó una última mirada casi con lástima antes de salir del departamento y emprender un nuevo camino sin rumbo y a no muy baja velocidad, cuyo destino fue el sitio en el que conoció a Lin tiempo atrás, un punto donde se acercó sobre sus patines a pedir un donativo fue el sitio donde se quedó de pie por más tiempo del que muchos resistirían, a pesar de su creciente malestar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¿Puedes creerme? –preguntó al finalizar su historia, que no resultaba nada más creíble que la de Lin, al contrario era algo bastante bizarro, aunque igual verdadero. Ella continuó sosteniendo la mirada ámbar por un par de segundos antes de asentir y derramar un par de lágrimas, probablemente esta vez de alivio.

- Te amo

- También te amo… -sin darse cuenta juntaron sus labios en una caricia delicada que los dos temieron no volver a tener, él la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo y ella rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos.

Pronto profundizaron la caricia saboreando por completo la calidez del otro, su textura, su forma de besar. Unos pasos se dieron entre ambos que los llevaron en dirección a la habitación, la puerta abierta les permitió entrar sin problemas y aproximarse más a la cama. Lin comenzó a sentir su piel erizarse al contacto de las manos y los labios de Sesshoumaru sobre su cuello, un creciente hormigueo en la boca del estómago le arrancó un suspiro que él disfrutó con la certeza de que despertaba más de una pasión en la tranquila y bella joven que amaba.

Pensó lo siguiente, cómo deseaba quitarle la estorbosa blusa y sentir la piel desnuda bajo sus manos pero algo se lo impidió, hacía horas un malestar creciente lo agobiaba, pero ahora demasiado para poder soportarlo, parecía que sus músculos fuesen de goma y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas, quiso ignorarlo como antes, pero no pudo. Hasta que al fin se detuvo para hablar contra el aliento de Lin.

- Espera… por favor… sólo un momento –le dio un beso rápido y la dejó de pie al borde de la cama para ir a donde guardaba todos los frascos con píldoras que hacía buen rato no tomaba.

Sacó una llave de un cajón y la utilizó para abrir otro y de ahí obtener una fila de pastillas de más de un color y tomarlas todas juntas. Estaba conciente de que el efecto no era inmediato, y menos luego de todo el alcohol que todavía circulaba por su sangre, pero esperó de cualquier forma no entrar en una de las crisis que hacía tiempo terminaron. Regresó con Lin y la abrazó primero para susurrar en su oído.

- Arigatou (Gracias)… - comenzó a besarla de nuevo y a sostenerla contra su cuerpo en un intento por retomar las cosas.

- Mate...(Espera) –lo separó para mirarlo a los ojos mientras recuperaba el aliento.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada

- Algo pasa… ¿Estás bien? –inquirió preocupada al notar su piel fría y su actitud extraña.

-Hai (Sí)

- Iie (No)… -negó con a cabeza- Tu forma de besar… tu piel está fría… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó de nuevo con su ritmo cardiaco en aumento, producto del nerviosismo que comenzaba a embargarla.

- Estoy bien –afirmó una vez más cerrando los ojos y recargando su frente en el suave cabello de la chica.

- Te conozco… no estás bien, voy a llamar a Kagura –intentó separarse pero al darse la vuelta un mareo la detuvo en seco para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Estoy algo… mareada… -le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

- Recuéstate –le dijo y ella obedeció- Tampoco dormiste nada... tal vez es por eso.

- No pasa nada, creo que es normal, ven –lo haló con suavidad para que se recostara a su lado, luego se acomodó contra su pecho todavía desnudo y plantó varios besos cortos.- ¿Podemos dormir ahora?

Como respuesta obtuvo un beso en la frente y un cálido abrazo que la sumió en un profundo sueño del que despertaría varias horas después para entrar en algo más.

- Sessh… -besó sus labios para despertarlo pero no sintió nada más que su piel algo fría y sin respuesta. – Sesshoumaru –lo llamó de nuevo sentándose a su lado.- Despierta… -algo de su delicadeza se estaba perdiendo al notar como no respondía a sus palabras- Sessh… despierta… por favor… me estás asustado…

&&&&&

- Es un necio, se lo he dicho mil veces… voy para allá. –dijo la mujer de los ojos rojos antes de terminar la llamada e indicarle a la recepcionista del piso la dirección cercana a la cuál mandar una ambulancia, ella se adelantaría.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Primero quiero darles las gracias jeje de verdad me anima mucho todo lo que dicen :D :D... ahora sí... jeje cómo quedó? bueno... espero hacer explicado lo del beso... y no haberme pasado con el final... bueno... jeje se aceptan golpes... creo que me gané alguno... bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me hace feliz saber que no soy la única a la que no le cae Sara jajaja... bueno ps ya me voy, se cuidan todas mucho y si tienen tiempo le spido un comentario. nos estamos viendo. Byes.**


	15. Futuro

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

**( ) Bueno, hay un par de frases en japonés e inmediatamente su traducción.**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud apenas acostumbrándose a la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas del cuarto, el techo era blanco y el aroma a hospital inundaba el ambiente, sintió la intravenosa en su brazo derecho y a alguien a su lado izquierdo. Al agachar un poco la mirada vio una joven dormida en la misma cama que él, apenas en la orilla y aferrada a su cuerpo, en apariencia su sueño era ligero y Sesshoumaru se extrañó al ver que llevaba una pijama quirúrgica. Con lentitud intentó tocar su rostro pero la voz de otra mujer lo detuvo.

- No se te ocurra despertarla. –fue entonces cuando notó que Kagura estaba ahí.- es la primera vez que duerme en dos días, sólo se la pasa cuidándote el sueño, no sé qué le hiciste para que te quiera tanto, pero no se ha ido ni para comer.

- ¿Y por qué se lo permites? Qué clase de médico deja que una mujer embarazada haga eso –reclamó casi con furia.

- Nunca me dijo que estaba embarazada… son el uno para el otro, ninguno entiende que tiene que cuidarse. Despiértala y que llame a alguien, la quiero fuera de aquí en una hora. –habló mientras se dirigía a la puerta. –Contigo hablo después.

Al fin solos se vio libre de tocar su cabello con delicadeza un par de veces hasta que la vio abrir los ojos con algo de rapidez, como si estuviera asustada, de inmediato buscó los de él y sonrió aliviada y feliz al toparse con la mirada miel.

- Sessh… -lo llamó sonriendo al tiempo en que se abalanzaba sobre sus labios, al instante de forma profunda y desesperada por completo.

La caricia fue prolongada con una mujer feliz y preocupada a la vez por él, y con él que deseaba tenerla cerca y pedirle perdón por su propio error e inconciencia que tanto dolor le causó. Con ese beso expresaron más que con mil palabras, amor, pasión, miedo y desesperación; fue como si por años hubiesen esperado para besarse nuevamente, como si se dieran cuenta de que tenían suerte al estar juntos luego de la mala pasada del destino. Al fin se separaron por la falta de oxígeno

–Ai shiteru (Te amo)–le dijo Lin todavía sobre su aliento para después refugiarse en el pecho fuerte cubierto por la delgada tela de la bata y comenzar a derramar muchas lágrimas de alivio.

- Lin… gomennasai (perdóname).

-Iie (no)–se irguió un poco para verlo a los ojos- perdóname tú a mi, todo esto fue mi culpa… lo siento.

- No es tu culpa ¿Entiendes? –acarició su rostro- Cualquier tontería que cometa es mi responsabilidad… igual que el tenerte aquí por dos días. ¿Por qué no llamaste a tu hermana?

- Me iba a obligar a irme… no podía… no puedo dejarte, no quiero dejarte…

- Pero estás embarazada, tienes que cuidarte –le dijo envolviéndola con ambos brazos y notando sin querer algo diferente en su cuerpo- Estás más delgada… Lin, perdiste peso en estos días, tienes que ir con el médico.

- No quiero –se refugió en su pecho- quiero estar contigo, no te voy a dejar solo…

- Claro que sí –sentenció una tercera persona- Te quiero fuera de aquí pronto y no regreses en por lo menos un día, él está bien, tú mejor ve a ver a tu médico.

- Pero…

- O no te dejaré estar aquí de todas formas. Vaya irresponsabilidad hacia tu bebé. –habló fría extendiéndole el teléfono de la habitación para que llamara a alguien.

- Gracias… -respondió tomando algo de conciencia al fin de que no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas, no en su estado. Luego habló con su preocupada hermana acordando que la recogería en algunos minutos, una vez que estuvo hecho Kagura se fue dejándola claro a Sesshoumaru con la mirada que le faltaba mucho que decir.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que una enfermera anunciara a Lin la llegada de su hermana y entonces tuviese que despedirse sin querer hacerlo, aún tenía miedo, ese que sintió al no saber dónde estaba cuando pelearon y el mismo que la hizo derramar demasiadas lágrimas mientras esperaba al lado de la cama. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era sólo ella, sino su bebé que dependía de que lo cuidara y sólo por eso fue capaz de dejar a Sesshoumaru con la promesa de volver luego de comer, descansar y ver al médico.

- Ya se fue, puedes hablar –le dijo a Kagura cuando la vio entrar.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? Cuando llegaste a Londres me pediste algo que te dejara vivir bien tus últimos meses y accedí contra mi voluntad, después, cuando la conociste me pediste algo que te ayudara con la enfermedad y te dejara estar bien ¿Lo recuerdas? Porque creo que lo olvidaste

**FLASHBACK**

Sesshoumaru entró al consultorio recordando a la dulce joven que ahora lo creía de viaje por el país visitando algún museo y que quizás esa misma tarde estaría afuera del hospital patinando mientras él pensaba en ella encerrado en la habitación de un hotel.

- Quiero hacer un cambio, quiero luchar. Dame algo que me de más tiempo, buen tiempo… -ordenó a la doctora de los ojos rojos y fríos.

- ¿Y ese cambio?

- No te importa y si no puedes hacerlo, habrá alguien que sí.

- No es tan fácil lo que pides, de ninguna forma, sabes como son los tratamientos, requieren hospitalización y mucho reposo y si mal no recuerdo preferías morir antes que eso.

- ¿Puedes o no?

- Quizás pero… aún en el mejor de los casos… no te garantizo nada definitivo… nada permanente. Hay un proyecto nuevo… puedo intentar que entres, aunque tenga que mover algunos hilos. –dijo con la seguridad que le daba ser una de las mejores en todo el Reino Unido.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me arriesgué metiéndote en este proyecto?

- Deja de reclamarme lo que ya pasó y dime qué tan mal estoy –preguntó con la vista fría fija en el techo. –Y qué tanto sabe Lin.

- Ella no sabe nada, no quise preocuparla, pero tú no estás bien, casi mueres cuando llegaste, te hicimos más tras funciones de las que puedo recordar… maldición Sesshoumaru.

- El tratamiento no funciona –afirmó sabiendo que el enojo de Kagura no era por su descuido de esa vez, sino por alguna otra razón, luego, el silencio reinó.

&&&&&

Lin salió para encontrarse con su hermana la cual al notarla pálida y con marcadas ojeras, además de la pijama quirúrgica que llevaba, no dudó en preguntarle por lo sucedido.

- Ya pasó… gracias por venir… ¿Podemos ir a casa para que me cambie?

- Me hubieras llamado antes.

- Lo siento… pero sabía que me obligarías a irme, además, esta ropa resulta bastante cómoda –rió ocultando su tristeza- las enfermeras y doctores fueron muy buenos conmigo.

- Lin… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás ahí¿Desde el día que me llamó Kohaku?

- No… bueno… cuando me llamaste… desde el medio día.

- Por Kami… (Dios) Lin ni siquiera me dejaste llevarte ropa…

- No importa, gracias… una enfermera me dio esto para que pudiera tomar un baño en la habitación. -cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el apartamento que como si se esforzara por atormentar a Lin, permanecía intacto desde el día del incidente- No quiero estar aquí, no si está así… -un nudo le cortó la voz mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

- Ve a tomar un baño y a cambiarte, mientras yo limpio… y luego vamos a que comas algo y al médico ¿De acuerdo? –Lin sonrió y fue a cumplir con la propuesta de su hermana.

Mientras se sumergía en la tina llena hasta el borde con agua cálida, derramó muchas lágrimas, creyó que eran de alivio porque todo estaba pasando, pero más bien era su miedo latente que ahora despertaba quizás con más furia que nunca. Lo sabía desde hacía tiempo ya, algunos meses, pero fue sólo en el momento en que no pudo despertarlo, cuando sintió su piel fría y lo vio como inerte que le cayó la realidad sobre los hombros, podía perderlo en cualquier momento.

Luego de terminar el baño y vestirse regresó a la sala donde su hermana la esperaba, pero antes de hacerse notar la escuchó hablando por teléfono y no le fue difícil adivinar de qué se trataba.

- Papá, ella está bien.

- ¿Y el bebé? –preguntó el hombre mayor preocupado luego de llamar a la oficina de la mayor y saber que salió al hospital por su hermana.

- Sí… papá es algo complicado que no… no sé cómo decirte… -fue interrumpida por Lin que le hizo una seña para que le pasara el teléfono.

- Papá… es él, Sesshoumaru tiene… - guardó silencio por unos segundos buscando deshacer el nudo en su voz- él tiene un tipo raro de leucemia… y tuvo una crisis pero no pasa nada.

- Hija… -fue lo único que atinó a decir después de entender no sólo la idea, sino todos los sentimientos arremolinados en el corazón de Lin.

- Tengo que irme, no… no te preocupes, el bebé yo estamos bien –le regresó el teléfono a su hermana y se marchó de la sala para no escuchar el resto de la plática.

- Papá…

- No lo sabía.

- Ella nunca me dejó decirles, no quería que pensaran que es por eso que se fue de la casa, ni que él la chantajea.

- Hija… yo… hablaré con tu madre… apóyala porque está muy mal, aunque no lo diga.

- Sí, lo sé… la vi triste antes pero… nunca como ahora. Tengo que irme, te llamo luego.

Cortó la comunicación y fue a buscar a Lin para así seguir con sus planes sumidas en un profundo y triste silencio. Primero la llevó a comer algo, aunque sabía que no tenía hambre y después fueron con el médico que la revisó y escuchó su situación.

- Tienes que cuidarte –le dijo para finalizar la consulta- todo parece estar bien pero necesito que te hagas unos exámenes de sangre y sobre todo te relajes, eres joven y fuerte pero no abuses de eso ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí… -contestó con debilidad y salió de ahí para ir a su casa nuevamente y descansar más por indicación que por gusto.

Ii la dejó instalada en la cama y se fue a la sala para mirar televisión y no dejarla sola. Estando así, en la habitación que compartía con él, no pudo evitar tomar el teléfono y llamar al hospital para escuchar su voz aunque fuese por unos instantes.

- Lin… ¿Todo está bien? –preguntó sorprendido por la llamada.

- Hai (sí)… todo está bien, sólo quería escucharte y saber si estás bien.

- Lin… todo va a estar bien… lo prometo –habló quedo al saber que esa promesa no estaba en sus manos cumplirla y con dudas de que fuese posible luego de que Kagura le dijera la situación real.

- Mañana estaré ahí temprano.

- Debes descansar, no es necesario que vengas.

- Si no estoy contigo no puedo estar tranquila. ¿Qué te dijo Kagura?

- Nada nuevo –mintió otra vez- saldré en un par de días. –Lin suspiró aliviada y sonrió casi tranquila.

- ¿Entonces todo pasó?

- Sí.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo, más que a nada pero ahora descansa y mañana espera a que yo te llame, quiero que estés bien.

- Sí –afirmó contenta de escucharlo hablar en su tono habitual antes de terminar la llamada.

Con estas últimas falsas esperanzas le fue posible al fin conciliar un sueño pacífico, aún le faltaba tenerlo a su lado y poder abrazarlo y refugiarse en su pecho, pero ahora estaba segura de que la tormenta había pasado, ingenua de que Sesshoumaru aún no era capaz de decirle la verdad si hablaban del monstruo que atentaba con separarlos.

Al día siguiente Lin despertó algo tarde y todavía adormilada, y algo decepcionada porque él no la hubiese llamado antes, fue a la cocina para buscar algo para preparar el almuerzo y para si sorpresa se topó con su hermana que la esperaba paciente en la mesa del comedor.

- Ii…

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Bien… llegaste temprano… ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

- No y no llegué temprano, dormí aquí, espero que no te moleste, entré a tu recámara y tomé una pijama y algo tuyo para ponerme… - fue entonces cuando Lin notó que la ropa que llevaba era de ella.

- Gracias –sonrió- espero no estarte causando muchas molestias.

- Sabes que no es así. Siéntate, te sirvo el almuerzo.

- Gracias –sonrió de nuevo e iba a sentarse cuando sonó el teléfono y desvió su camino con algo de prisa de escuchar la voz que extrañaba tanto.

- Lin…

- Hola ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien ¿y tú¿Descansaste lo suficiente¿Ya almorzaste¿Sigue tu hermana contigo?

- Bien, sí, no y sí –respondió riendo.

- Debes almorzar

- Lo sé, Ii lo preparó y ahora voy a comer y después voy contigo.

- Quédate descansando.

- Prefiero estar contigo, un millón de veces, además Ii seguramente tiene cosas que hacer… te veo en un rato. Te amo. –habló haciéndole saber a Sesshoumaru que el ir era uno de esos pequeños caprichos que le eran imposibles de no cumplir.

- Te amo –cortaron la comunicación y más o menos una hora después la joven de los ojos castaños entró a la habitación donde él, a pesar de sus palabras, la esperaba ansioso de poder besar sus labios y aspirar su aroma.

&&&&&

La puerta se abrió y entró casi corriendo para abrazarlo, él estaba sentado en la cama y al sentirla entre sus brazos no esperó antes de besarla con pasión colándose entre sus labios casi de inmediato y posando sus manos fuertes sobre la cintura de la chica todavía intacta a pesar del embarazo. Al sentirlo hacer eso Lin ahogó un suspiro profundo y no se separó hasta que le faltó el aire.

- Te amo –susurró Sesshoumaru contra su aliento mientras recorría los brazos desnudos de Lin y sentía la piel erizarse bajo sus manos.- Y te extraño –le dijo en un tono demasiado ronco muy cerca del oído dejándola helada y con las mejillas demasiado rojas para cuando Kagura irrumpió con tranquilidad.

- Vaya, veo que regresaste, no debiste hacerlo.

- Estoy bien –sonrió alegre- gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

- No me lo agradezcas – respondió sabiendo que ahora ella, que dijo siempre le sería sincera, le ocultaba algo.- Y no te quedes mucho hoy, de cualquier forma mañana lo tendrás de regreso en casa.

- ¿En verdad? Es increíble.

- Sí, pero con ciertas restricciones, él ya las sabe perfectamente, pero después de las diré a ti también para que lo vigiles bien.

- Claro –sonrió mientras la veía salir de la habitación y al fin se quedó a solas con Sesshoumaru, él la haló para besarla de nuevo y recorrer toda su espada más de una vez.

&&&&&

Estaban a sólo un piso del departamento que buscaban, los dos tranquilos, Lin un par de peldaños más arriba bajo los ojos dorados que casi eran capaces de comerla viva. Al abrir la puerta la chica pensaba que se sentaran a almorzar juntos en la mesa que preparó especialmente junto con el menú pero fue tomada por sorpresa cuando dos manos fuertes la apresaron por la cintura y unos labios cálidos se posaron sobre su cuello.

- Te extrañé –susurró Sesshoumaru besando ahora su oído –Te necesito…

Lin sólo se dejó llevar por las caricias que él le daba, aún teniéndola abrazada por la espalda ella puso una mano en su cuello y enredó algunos dedos en los cabellos que estaban a su alcance, así la llevó con pasos lentos y demasiados besos insuficientes hasta la alcoba.

Estando al pie de la cama la soltó del abrazo y la miró a los ojos por unos segundos antes de besar sus labios con ternura, cada roce le demostraba todo lo que era para él, su vida. Su mundo y cualquier otra cosa. Desde que se conocieron Lin lo era todo para él.

Con un suave movimiento la hizo caer sobre la cama sentada recargándose en ambos brazos, continuó besándola, inmiscuyéndose entre sus labios, mientras la incitaba a recostarse por completo recargando algo de su propio peso.

Lin sintió el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru contra el suyo y su piel despertar aún por debajo de la ropa, parecía que los brazos le temblaban incapaces de sostenerla un segundo más, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas ausentes lo abrazó por la espalda y se dejó caer por completo en la cama llevándolo consigo.

Tal acto hizo a Sesshoumaru casi perder el control de sus actos. Llevó ambas manos al borde de la blusa femenina adentrándolas entre la tela y descorriéndola con cierta ansiedad al rozar su piel. Sólo unos instantes fueron suficientes para que retirara por completo la prenda y casi sin dejar se de besar sus labios, entonces tomó a Lin por la cintura para colocarla en el centro de la cama con extrema facilidad y sin esperar un segundo más le quitó la prenda interior que le impedía tomar sus formas femeninas totalmente.

- Eres… hermosa… -susurró dejando de besarla para marcar un camino húmedo hasta los pechos de Lin y tomarlos entre sus labios con extrema delicadeza.

Ella sintió la descarga de adrenalina provocada en todo su cuerpo y las marcas invisibles de las caricias de Sesshoumaru y un suspiro se escapó de su garganta sin dejarla articular palabra. Llevó sus manos al borde de la playera de él para quitarla pero Sesshoumaru interceptó sus manos y las puso en los costados inmovilizándola.

- No… tú no te muevas… -le dijo muy cerca del oído mientras él mismo comenzaba a desvestirse. Se quitó la playera y la besó en los labios mordiéndolos un par de veces, luego pasó sus manos apenas rozando sus formas femeninas una vez y la escuchó suspirar de nuevo.

Mientras continuaba besando sus labios desabrochó el pantalón algo ajustado que llevaba la chica y entonces bajó por todo su cuerpo plantando esporádicos besos, recorrió su vientre varias veces quedándose ahí un rato sólo pensando en el pequeño habitante que estaba ahí. Luego pasó a las largas piernas al tiempo en que quitaba la prenda y la sacaba por los tobillos. Ya teniéndola así casi desnuda Sesshoumaru sintió como la sensación cálida debajo de su cintura aumentó, lo volvía loco tenerla así, hermosa frente a él sólo de él.

Recorrió todo el cuerpo femenino con ambas manos, inclusive posó un par de caricias sobre la prenda interior que todavía llevaba Lin y la escuchó acallar un suspiro, sonrió casi por instinto y la besó en los labios mientras él mismo se despojaba de los pantalones y los dejaba caer fuera de la cama.

- Te amo –susurró Sesshoumaru contra su aliento, sabía que la amaba pero quien lo decía al hacer el amor era ella, ahora era su turno.

- Sessh… -Lin intentó decir su nombre, articular alguna palabra, pero fue interrumpida por un par de dedos traviesos y ansiosos que se inmiscuían en ella y no pudo evitar gemir con suavidad.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y saliendo unos instantes de ella le quitó la última prenda y comenzó a recorrer de nuevo sus piernas con besos, desde los tobillos, cada una alternada con delicadeza hasta las rodillas y de ahí con ambas manos hasta llegar a la intimidad de Lin.

Ella lo sintió de nuevo y todo su cuerpo se estremeció mientras intentaba alzar la mirada y enfocarla en él, pero no podía, nada en ella reaccionaba más que a sus caricias íntimas, a como jugueteaba en su interior.

Sesshoumaru buscó de nuevo sus labios un par de veces, el sentirla así, besándolo como sólo lo hacía al hacer el amor, lo llevó a besar sus pechos nuevamente mientras se quitaba el bóxer y quedaba completamente desnudo sobre ella.

- ¿Lista? –preguntó con suavidad sobre su oído haciéndola sonrojarse demasiado.

- Sessh… -intentó decir su nombre de nuevo, decirle que lo amaba pero un fuerte intruso en su interior cortó las palabras para darle paso a un suspiro.

Él la escuchó y eso, verla completamente fuera de sí, lograba excitarlo más que cualquier otra cosa.

Entró en ella con delicadeza y comenzó un vaivén de ritmo creciente mientras rozaba sus labios y su cuello con cierta insistencia. Poco a poco las embestidas aumentaron su intensidad, un poco más fuerte y un poco más rápido hasta que, al fin, él se derramó en su interior llevándolos a ambos al clímax de sus sensaciones.

Rato después estaban los dos abrazados sobre la cama, Lin se refugiaba en su pecho y dejaba algunos besos dulces sobre él mientras Sesshoumaru disfrutaba de sentirse así, embriagado pro su aroma y hasta mimado.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Algo…

- Vamos, te preparé una sorpresa para comer. –le dijo mientras intentaba separarse pero fue detenida prisionera entre los brazos que la rodeaban.

- No quiero dejarlos ir

- Pero también tenemos hambre –le dijo Lin buscando sus labios y riendo- Vamos a almorzar y luego tomamos un baño…

- ¿Los tres?

- Claro –lo besó y entonces se sintió liberada.

&&&&&

Al día siguiente, viernes, Sesshoumaru miraba una pequeña caja negra insistentemente, hacía ya varios días que la tenía en su poder, desde que Jaken se la entregó, y todavía no sabía qué hacer con ella, en un principio tuvo claro el objetivo, su deseo, pero desde que estuvo en el hospital dudaba seriamente, hasta casi arrepentirse, de lo que había planeado. Alzó la mirada y era hora de partir a la universidad a recoger a Lin, sonrió sin poder evitarlo al pensar en ella y partió.

Al llegar estacionó el auto en donde de costumbre se encontraba con ella y pronto la vio acercarse, aunque todavía estaba bastante lejos. Dos chicas llegaron para subirse al auto al lado de donde él esperaba y fue capaz de escuchar su conversación.

- ¿Ves esa chica que viene allá? La de cabello negro…

- Sí ¿Qué tiene?

- Todos hablan sobre ella, dicen que está embarazada.

- ¿Tiene novio? Yo sólo la vi algunas veces en la clase tenis, pero se salió.

- No sé… nadie sabe si tiene o no. Quizás sólo está embarazada –Sesshoumaru sentía como cada vez le hervía más la sangre al escuchar a las dos jóvenes hablar así de Lin.

- Quizás tengas razón, yo la vi desmayarse hace un tiempo…

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo una tercera mujer que llegó con ellas para dejar sus cosas en la cajuela abierta.

- Hablamos de aquella chica –la señaló con sutileza- la que dicen que está embarazada.

- ¿Lin? Con razón…

- ¿La conoces?

- No… hace un rato la escuché decir su nombre en las oficinas, fue a darse de baja de la universidad.

- Entonces es cierto… -inquirió una con tono entre despectivo y burlón.- Saludos a la nueva madre soltera.

- Pobre… qué tonta es…

Escuchar eso fue suficiente para Sesshoumaru que sin dudarlo se giró hacia ellas para observarlas de arriba a abajo, tres mujeres que ni siquiera le llegaban a los talos a Lin, ni en belleza y obviamente tampoco en la forma de ser tan noble y sincera. Sin embargo estaban criticándola a sus espaldas. Iba a decirles algo, estaba simplemente razonando las palabras más adecuadas para no comprometer a su querida mujercita pero antes de que pudiese decir algo un tierno abrazo lo detuvo por la espalda.

- Lamento la tardanza –le dijo sin notar que las otras tres los miraban y por un lado criticaban que él sería el padre del niño y por otro dudaban en si pudo escuchar algo de su plática.

- Lin… -se giró para besarla y darse cuenta de que las otras tres se marchaban- ¿Está todo bien? –le preguntó buscando que le dijera la verdad sobre su baja de la escuela pero con cuidado de no tener que revelar la conversación que escuchó.

- Hoy… tomé una decisión… tenemos que hablar. –sonrió tranquila y una vez dentro del auto le dijo a Sesshoumaru lo que hizo.

- ¿Por qué? –le preguntó para saber si los rumores habían llegado a sus oídos.

- Son muchas cosas… para los finales estaré en la sala de partos –rió- será difícil estudiar así, además está Japón, estás tú, mis constantes mareos y… -dudó en hablar-

- Y…

- Y Kohaku –respiró profundo- no quiero encontrármelo todos los días, no quiero problemas entre nosotros por eso… -Sesshoumaru pensó un par de segundos en lo que dijo y luego la besó en la mejilla aprovechando que apenas se quitaba la luz roja.

El día siguiente Sesshoumaru despertó y la vio abrazada a él cubierta por la sábana delgada, con un suave movimiento se puso de pie y la cubrió con una frazada que tenía a la mano, luego salió de la recámara para hacer una llamada. Colgó el teléfono y entonces la vio venir con la pijama que durmió en el suelo.

- No nos dejes así, no podemos dormir –le dijo sonriendo antes de besarlo en los labios y abrazarlo.

- ¿Estás hambrienta?

- Algo… -vamos a desayunar.

Ambos tomaron un baño y se alistaron, ese día lo pasaron en la callo visitando varios lugares hasta que el atardecer los sorprendió de camino a casa. Pasaron por fuera del lugar que solían visitar "The Orange cat" y Lin vio un aviso de que ese día y noche permanecería cerrado como ocasión especial. "Es una lástima, tenía ganas de ir ahí… "-pensó pero no dijo nada. Al entrar a casa Sesshoumaru vio que todo el propósito de su llamada estaba hecho y sonrió.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Lin a ver una caja blanca sobre uno de los sillones.

- Espero que te guste.

La chica fue hacia el objeto y la abrió con cuidado, en su interior había un vestido de noche, era color azul y algo entallado de una tela delgada, lo levantó sonriendo y admirándolo sólo para descubrir que debajo había una caja más pequeña. Le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Sesshoumaru y él se acercó para tomar la caja pequeña y abrirla frene a ella. En su interior había una gargantilla de diamantes y los aretes que hacían juego.

- Sessh…

- ¿Te gusta? Porque sólo me llamas así cuando estás preocupada… o cuando hacemos el amor… -Lin se sonrojó y asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Me alegra, es para que los uses esta noche.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Primero mil perdones por ta tardanza... la escuela me estaba volviendo loca de verdad... este capi está un poco más largo, ojalá les haya gustado. Para el próximo espero no tardar tanto... (y que a esta página no se le ocurra dejar de funcionar otra vez como hace días jeje)**

**Ahora sí me despido, muchos saludos y gracias a todas las que leen la historia. Se cuidan y si tienen un segundo le spido un comentario jeje aunque sea un regaño. Byes!**


	16. Sorpresas

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

" "**Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

**( ) Bueno, hay un par de frases en japonés e inmediatamente su traducción.**

Lin lo abrazó y besó en los labios para darle las gracias por los presentes y por la sorpresa. Un beso suave fue suficiente para desencadenar otros mucho más apasionados, Sesshoumaru introdujo sus manos en la blusa de la chica buscando su vientre mientras la llevaba hasta un mullido sillón. La joven sintió su interior arder y en sólo unos momentos no podía esperar más para sentir el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru con el suyo.

Se recostaron en el sofá y él recorrió su cuello marcando los besos al tiempo en que descorría su blusa. Regresó luego a besarla en los labios con prisa y desesperación, como ella correspondía mordiéndolo un par de veces. Así estaban los dos cuando el teléfono quiso interrumpirlos, sonó varias veces en apariencia inaudible a los amantes para quienes no había nada más importante que la urgencia por consumar su acto.

- Hijo, soy yo… -se escuchó la voz en la contestadota luego de la señal- Jaken habló conmigo… me dijo que vas a ser padre… -de repente Lin se incorporó de súbito mientras ya no escuchaba el resto del mensaje, sólo alcanzó el teléfono ante la mirada inexpresiva de un hombre al que lo que su padre pudiese desear en esos momentos no le importaba.

- Contesta –le dijo la chica.

- No –respondió tocando su vientre de nuevo para darle a entender la razón, pero ella también tenía muy clara su prioridad y contestó la llamada sin decir nada acercándole más el teléfono. Él ya sin otra opción atendió. – Padre.

- Hijo, me alegra que respondas… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –habló serio como siempre el hombre mayor.

- Bien ¿Qué sucede?

- Jaken… él llegó un día de tu parte preguntando si quería conocer a tu hijo y pues… no sé exactamente a qué se refería… no sé nada de ti y quiero saberlo.

- Voy a tener un hijo… o hija… con la mujer que amo –respondió mirando a Lin y acariciando su vientre mientras ella sonreía y se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- Sesshoumaru… tú… felicidades… -dijo lleno de alegría por que por fin su hijo parecía sentar cabeza y además, hacerlo parte de ello- ¿Cuándo seré abuelo?

- En seis meses… más o menos

- Hijo… me gustaría conocerla a ella antes de que naciera el bebé… quiero saber cómo es esa mujer que ha hecho tanto en ti. –entonces Sesshoumaru recordó lo que Lin le dijo tiempo atrás, sobre que su padre los visitara para año nuevo.

- ¿Tienes planes para fin de año? –ella lo escuchó y sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior para opacar su expresión de alegría.

- No… hijo… no tengo…

- Eres bienvenido, son bienvenidos tú y tu esposa.

- Hijo… no sé qué decir…

- No digas nada. Ahora estoy algo ocupado, te llamo después para que me digas cuándo llegas.

- Claro y… felicidades, a ti y la joven ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

- Lin, su nombre es Lin.

- Bonito nombre… te llamo después. –así ambos terminaron la llamada y Sesshoumaru quedó ante la mirada expectante de la joven.

- ¿Qué paso¿Vendrá?

- Sí. –con la respuesta se abalanzó sobre él tomándolo por el cuello con suma alegría.

- Voy a conocer a tu padre y a su esposa… gracias… sé que lo haces por mi. –él asintió teniendo en mente el propósito de presentarla, así si llegaba a morir su padre no tendría problemas en darle lo que le corresponde y en ayudarla si necesitaba algo. – Pasaremos el fin de año… como una familia… -lo besó algo rápido en los labios todavía sonriendo - Ahora voy a tomar un baño para arreglarme…

- Pero… -le insinuó que antes de la interrupción ellos iniciaban algo.

- Cuando regresemos –se acercó a su oído- tendrás lo que quieres… y más, conseguí algo y quiero probarlo en ti.

Esas suficientes palabras bastaron para que Sesshoumaru se sintiera mucho más atraído hacia ella pero al verla ponerse de pie no le quedó más opción que resignarse y armarse de paciencia mientras llegaba el momento indicado.

Lin tomó un baño rápido en la habitación principal mientras su pareja lo hacía en el gimnasio. La joven era esperada en la sala con bastantes ansias, cuando al fin la vio entrar Sesshoumaru no pudo hacer nada más que maravillarse por cómo se veía, la tela ajustaba a su cuerpo sin exagerar, su cintura, sus brazos expuestos al igual que una parte de su espalda y su cuello que era adornado por la gargantilla de diamantes. A diferencia de como era casi siempre su cabello azabache estaba recogido en una especie de chongo algo despeinado que dejaba ver también los aretes.

Lin por su parte al mirarlo o pudo evitar detener sus pasos sonrojada. Lo veía todos los días, conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo pero esa noche en especial tenía algo… cierto magnetismo que no supo definir.

- ¿Estás bien? –escuchó Lin para darse cuenta de que ya la tomaba del brazo – Estás temblando… - ella intentó ordenar sus ideas con rapidez, cómo era posible que de repente la pusiera tan nerviosa el sólo verlo con e smoking negro y la camisa blanca debajo, como si fuese su primera cita.

- Es… estoy bien… ¿Nos vamos? –habló a duras penas desviando la mirada para que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no fuese demasiado obvio.

&&&&&

Sesshoumaru detuvo la marcha del auto justo en el lugar que se suponía estaba cerrado esa noche, bajó y abrió la puerta para que ella saliera también.

- Pero… hoy estaría cerrado.

- Esta noche es sólo para ti, para nosotros –le dijo tomándola de la mano para entrar y sin dejarla entender muy bien qué sucedía.

El personal habitual les dio la bienvenida y abrió la puerta para dejarlos descubrir el interior, justo con él lo ordenó, como a ella le fascinaría. El sitio estaba apenas iluminado por muchas velas de tenue aroma a flores, en el techo estaban dispersos varios globos de colores casi transparentes y el suelo lo adornaban pétalos de rosas de arco iris.

- Tú lo… -pudo apenas articular Lin mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Esta noche somos sólo nosotros – detuvo sus pasos para besarla con sutileza en los labios y ver que el mesero ya se acercaba con un par de copas en una bandeja.

Extendió la silla y ella se sentó dando las gracias mientras el mesero dejaba las bebidas, sin alcohol como sus médicos les dijeron a ambos, y les daba las buenas noches deseando que todo saliera perfecto. Así entre velas, globos y una sutil música cenaron el menú elegido por él desde antes, desde que planeó esa noche especial para por fin hacer lo que quería.

- Está delicioso –exclamó Lin ofreciéndole un bocado con su tenedor a él, que lo aceptó mordiendo el trozo a medias, ella sonrió y comprendió. Se acercó y también tomó un poco con la boca juntándose en un beso compartido y largo, quizás demasiado, que encendió más de una pasión en la joven. –Recuérdame hacer eso cuando estemos a solas…

Luego del postre él se puso de pie y le expendió una mano invitándola a bailar, ella aún sonrojada por lo apuesto que se veía, aceptó.

Así iniciaron una danza lenta, abrazados, Lin pasó ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Sesshoumaru y él la detenía muy cerca por la cintura. Entre los pasos entablaban conversaciones entre lo banal y lo especial hasta que en un momento las palabras nunca serían olvidadas.

- Lin… - susurró en su oído- ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa? –con esa simple pregunta la joven detuvo sus paso en seco y se separó unos centímetros para mirarlo con los ojos demasiado abiertos, lo amaba y sabía que él a ella pero nunca esperó una pregunta así.

Sesshoumaru la soltó y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja como cubierta de terciopelo negro, la abrió delante de los ojos de Lin y la dejó ver que en el interior había un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante discreto pero muy hermoso. Ella trató de responder, quería decir que sí, que lo amaba y que nada la haría más feliz en el mundo, pero su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar, como siempre que recibía una sorpresa. Sólo sus ojos la delataron llenándose de lágrimas.

- ¿Puedo tomar esto como un "sí"? –le preguntó enjugando la primera de las gotas cristalinas que resbalaba por su rostro, al fin asintió y fue capaz de sonreír.

Sesshoumaru entonces tomó su mano izquierda y con sumo cuidado colocó el anillo hecho especialmente a su medida, cuando estuvo en su lugar tomó su mano y posó dos suaves besos en ella, uno en el dorso sobre el diamante y el otro en la palma, igual sobre el anillo. – Lin te amo… te amo… -murmuró mientras la envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

Así se quedaron unos momentos, los suficientes para que por fin ella supiera lo que estaba pasando en su totalidad y lo abrazara por fin casi colgándose de su cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

Besó su rostro mientras reía y le decía mil veces lo mucho que lo amaba, terminando con un apasionado beso en los labios, tan prolongado que parecía no terminar, ni por la falta de oxígeno, nada era suficiente para que se separaran en esos momentos en los que nada más existía. Luego de un rato de estar así ella rompió la caricia al notar que sus zapatos no tocaban el suelo, quién sabe desde cuándo Sesshoumaru la levantó unos centímetros..

- Tú sí sabes dar sorpresas… -le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro, él sonrió y se acercó para trenzar sus labios de nuevo en muchos más besos que poco a poco los llevaban a la sensación de querer hacer el amor ahí mismo, aunque sabían que era imposible- Esta ha sido la noche más maravillosa que he tenido… en el lugar más maravilloso que he visto… -murmuró y luego se acercó a su oído – pero… ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Sesshoumaru dejó escapar una pequeña risa, quizás la primera desde que lo conocía, antes de abrazarla y tomarla de la mano para salir de ahí. En la puerta el personal los despidió y les entregó el auto, por fortuna el tortuoso camino al departamento era muy corto, de no ser así las cosas se hubiesen adelantado algo.

Entrando al departamento Lin lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a la alcoba, impaciente por llegar pero tranquila y casi traviesa. Los ojos castaños eran más profundos que antes, que nunca. Sólo a unos pasos de la cama lo detuvo para deslizar sus manos por todo el fornido pecho hasta los hombros y poder quitarle el saco del smoking, una vez que lo tuvo ella, se dio media vuelta y caminó con lentitud un par de metros hasta un pequeño sofá para dejar la prenda, él la miró todo el trayecto cada vez más impaciente por sentirla cerca. Regresó igual con pasos lentos y comenzó por quitarle la corbata y desabrochar su camisa con cuidado y de forma sutil, se la sacó por los hombros e igual la dejó acomodada sobre el saco.

Sesshoumaru sólo la miraba ir y venir, tocarlo, provocarlo sólo con la mirada y cada vez la sensación cálida bajo su pantalón iba aumentando hasta casi hacerlo perder el control. Lo siguiente que supo fue que dos delicadas manos desabrochaban su pantalón y se adentraban en su ropa interior.

- Lin… -murmuró ya sin fuerzas para contenerse mientras la estrechaba contra sí.

- No. – se separó – Ahora tú no te muevas. –lo tomó por sorpresa quitándole los pantalones al tiempo en que acariciaba sus piernas.

Luego posó ambas manos sobre su pecho para recostarlo en la cama, él lo hizo y esperó mientras la vio darse la media vuelta, creyó que por fin la tendría con él y ansió más que antes tocar su piel pero sólo se alejó más hasta el vestidor, donde tardó un par de segundos para volver con un pequeño frasco de cristal en las manos.

Subió un poco su vestido, hasta arriba de las rodillas y se sentó sobre su cintura ahogando un suspiro al sentir su hombría entre sus piernas. Tomó el pequeño frasco y le quitó un corcho que servía para taparlo, él sólo miraba hipnotizado, con mucho cuidado Lin se puso algo del aceite en los dedos y luego acarició así los oídos y cuello masculinos sobre la piel erizada. Después vertió algo del contenido directo sobre el pecho desnudo y cerró de nuevo el contenedor para poder dejarlo en el suelo.

- Ahora verás la sorpresa -susurró cerca de su oído dejando sobre las marcas del aceite su aliento cálido sólo para hacerlo sentir el efecto de la sustancia que entre hormigueaba y quemaba su piel resultando muy excitante.

Así se paseó por todos los lugares donde antes esparció su sorpresa escuchándolo suspirar profundo más de una vez. Llegó hasta su pecho y primero con las yemas de los dedos terminó de distribuir el líquido por diversos sitios para luego de la misma forma marcar su aliento y besar todos los lugares con los labios entreabiertos.

- Y hay otro detalle –le dijo sorprendiéndolo el probar con el gusto su piel cubierta por el aceite varias veces, luego subió así hasta mirarlo a los ojos y pedirle un beso en silencio.

La caricia inició de forma desesperada, Sesshoumaru no esperó nada antes de adentrarse en su boca y probarla hasta notar el sabor a manzana de los besos. Se separó y buscó sus ojos casi preguntando.

- Ves…- murmuró en su oído – puedo buscar otro sabor… -pero no le fue posible continuar, ya que Sesshoumaru al borde de su instinto la tomó por la cintura para cubrirla con su cuerpo y besar su piel, comenzó por su cuello, recorriéndolo varias veces antes de seguir con sus oídos, los besó y los mordió al escucharla suspirar entrecortado.

Descorrió con cuidado los delgados tirantes del vestido para tener a su merced toda la piel despierta que besaba. Mientras, sus manos jugaban recorriendo el cuerpo femenino por encima de la tela hasta que encontró el borde y sin dudarlo lo corrió hacia arriba con la urgencia que Lin le demandaba.

Pronto la tuvo casi desnuda ante sí y con las traviesas manos retirando su ropa interior, lo dejó sin ropa y acarició su virilidad con movimientos suaves y casi dolorosos. Él gimió con suavidad mientras se adentraba un poco en la joven sintiendo su humedad y calor, así la dejó completamente desnuda y probó sus pechos con desesperación y urgencia arrancó más de un leve gemido. Con delicadeza la tomó de ambas manos y las puso sobre el colchón sin soltarlas por un instante para entrar en ella libremente. Despacio al principio se adentró mientras ella se aferraba a sus manos y arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás llena de placer. Comenzó con movimientos suaves pero cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más cerca del éxtasis total, no podía pensar en nada más que ella. Así la llevó hasta el clímax de sus sensaciones entre una y otra envestida al mismo tiempo que él de derramó en su interior.

Con sus cuerpos aún cubiertos por una delgada capa de sudor se quedaron abrazados por mucho tiempo, sin decir palabras que sobraban luego de demostrar su amor más allá de lo físico, con el alma. Al fin el amanecer los sorprendió de la misma forma, apenas con el ambiente somnoliento que se apoderaba de la habitación para hacerlos recuperar las energías perdidas.

&&&&&

El cielo estaba pintado con muchos tonos de rosa y naranja en el horizonte, el sol se ocultaba ya dejando paso a la noche, cuando Lin abrió los ojos y sonrió al recordar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, cómo ahora sus destinos estaban más unidos que antes. Intentó separarse un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y saber si estaba despierto pero el abrazo más fuerte la detuvo cautiva.

- Lin…

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Excelente… pero… -le hizo notar la mano sobre su vientre- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¿Cómo no lo noté antes?

- ¿Qué?

- Tu embarazo, comienza a notarse. –terminó de hablar y tomó una de las manos femeninas para posarla sobre un pequeño sitio de piel donde apenas había cambio.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Claro, te conozco mejor que tú –la besó tranquilo para así dar inicio a la primera noche del último mes del año.

&&&&&

Lin estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para cuando Sesshoumaru regresara de hablar con una editorial que pretendía traducir al francés uno de sus libros, cuando el timbre la sacó de sus actividades llevándola hasta el inter fon y atener a la persona que estaba abajo.

- Hija…

- Mamá… sube… -abrió la puerta con un botón y la mujer mayor subió hasta entrar en e departamento, los saludos fueron hechos y unos minutos más tarde ambas estaban sentadas muy cerca en los sillones sosteniendo entre las manos una taza de té cada una. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Te ves hermosa, el embarazo te sienta bien.-dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias… pero no creo que hayas venido por eso.-sonrió melancólica.

- vine a disculparme… porque nunca te escuché en realidad, nunca intenté entenderte… e hice que tu papá se pusiera de mi lado.

- ¿Qué?... mi papá…

- Cuando le dije pues… -no se atrevió a continuar- además, el cambio de plaza fue mi idea.

- Mamá…

- Lo sé… hice muchas cosas mal, pero quiero arreglarlo, que me disculpes y me dejes estar contigo en tu embarazo, conocer a mi nieto y a él. Quise venir antes pero… no es fácil aceptar que eres una mujer y elegiste tu vida.

- En… una semana será año nuevo, vendrán el padre de Sesshoumaru y su esposa ¿Quieren venir? Toda la familia… para estar aquí juntos.

- ¿No habrá problema?… -la respuesta de lin fue sólo abrazarla y sentirse al fin contenta porque todo parecía arreglarse, en esos momentos ni sospechaba lo que tendría que escuchar algunas horas después cuando Sesshoumaru por fin decidiera revelarle lo que Kagura le dijo.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aquí está el capi, un poco tardado pero no tanto jeje. Espero que les haya gustado ya que ahora sí nos acercamos mucho al final (todavía incierto hasta para la autora jeje aunque ya me han llegado varias sugerencias, muchas gracias!).**

**Bueno ps ya me despido dándoles las gracias una vez más por acompañarme y apoyarme tanto en esta historia que es de todas. Y si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario, pofis jeje. Se cuidan. Byes.**


	17. Oportunidad

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

**( ) Bueno, hay un par de frases en japonés e inmediatamente su traducción.**

Sesshoumaru entró en el departamento algo cansado y bastante tenso, fue recibido pronto por dos cálidos brazos que lo rodearon mientras recibía un beso sincero y tranquilo, lleno de alegría.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó refugiada en su pecho.

- Todo salió bien. Te ves contenta.

- Lo estoy, -se separó para mirarlo a los ojos- mi madre vino a verme y se disculpó por todo… mi familia vendrá también a pasar el fin de año. ¿No hay problema? –preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Claro que no, me alegra que todo se haya arreglado –la abrazó de nuevo depositando un suave beso sobre su cabello.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alarmada al sentir su actitud de tristeza oculta.

- Hay algo… que tengo que decirte.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó de nuevo tomando sus manos. Él la guió hasta un sofá y la hizo sentarse sintiendo ya como sus manos comenzaban a temblar temiendo que algo malo pasara. Se acomodó a su lado muy cerca y puso su mano sobre el vientre ya algo crecido de la joven acariciándolo y pensando en pequeño ser que habitaba dentro. – Sessh…

- ¿Sí?...

- Me estás asustando…

- Lo sé… y lo siento… debí decirte antes pero no sabía como –empezó a hablar mirándola a los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras continuaba sintiendo su vientre- Sé… que fijamos ya la fecha de la boda pero… necesito tiempo, necesito que me des algo de tiempo antes, o después…

- ¿Tiempo? No… no te entiendo… ¿Cuánto¿Por qué?

- Tres meses –respondió mientras le dolía demasiado verla llorar por su culpa- Necesito tiempo antes de irnos a Japón para que tú estés aquí bien cuidada por tu familia…

- ¿Para… qué necesitas el tiempo? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa temiendo mil cosas.

- Todo va a estar bien –la abrazó con fuerza- siempre vamos a estar juntos, los tres y todo va a ser como quieres, como queremos… sólo necesito que confíes en mi y me des esos tres meses

- Te los doy –le dijo con la voz llena de desesperación mientras se separaba- te doy el tiempo que quieras pero dime qué pasa…

- Kagura quiere darme un tratamiento. –respondió sin intenciones de decir más, lo que la hizo sospechar lo peor.

- Por qué necesitas el tiempo si yo voy a estar contigo, nosotros vamos a estar contigo…

- No Lin… no ésta vez, no pienso someterlos a eso. –la besó en la frente y se puso de pie para ir a la cocina.

- ¡Someternos a qué! –le dijo ya bastante alterada- ¿A estar contigo¿Prefieres dejarnos solos?

- En ese caso habría muerto hace ya mucho tiempo –sus palabras dejaron a Lin con la sangre demasiado fría, nunca esperó eso y no le gustó en lo más mínimo, tan fue así que no dijo nada más, sólo se puso de pie y fue a la habitación a prepararse para dormir ignorando que le había preparado una cena especial esa noche.

Se mudó de ropa y se acurrucó en la orilla izquierda de la cama mirando hacia el suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, siempre que Sesshoumaru hacía algún comentario así no podía evitar su reacción, de inmediato un miedo enorme la invadía y sentía el alma desaparecer en pedazos.

Él se quedó unos minutos más en la cocina y en la sala, caminando y pensando, maldiciendo en voz baja al destino y a sí mismo por hacerle eso a Lin, sabía que no debía decir esas cosas, la hería demasiado que hablara así pero en cierta forma no lo podía evitar pues era su forma de tener los pies en la tierra y no hacerse esperanzas sin sentido, no aferrarse a la vida más de lo que podía.

Respiró profundo y sirvió la cena en un gran plato junto con un par de bebidas, caminó hasta la habitación y dejó la charola en un mesita para acercarse a la cama por el lado derecho y notar que Lin no estaba dormida, así que sin dudar se recostó y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en el brazo y hombro descubiertos de las sábanas. Al instante sintió la piel de la joven erizarse aunque no le dio respuesta alguna.

- Lin… lo siento –susurró en su oído, pero de nuevo no hubo nada- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta dormir en la orilla izquierda? –preguntó sabiendo que obtendría por lo menos una sonrisa con ello y así fue. Al fin sonrió y se giró un poco para quedar boca arriba.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó intrigada mientras lo incitaba para que se recostara en su pecho.

- Hace más de un año que te conozco y nunca te he visto dormir sobre tu lado izquierdo –respondió apoyando su cabeza en el cuerpo femenino.

- Eres muy observador… y muy tonto…

- Lo siento, algunas veces no puedo evitarlo.

- Hazlo… y dime… la verdad… -habló pausado evitando que el nudo en su garganta se lo impidiera.

- Kagura quiere darme un tratamiento nuevo, pero necesito estar en una clínica en la costa oriente del Reino Unido.

- Quiero ir contigo, quiero que estemos juntos.

- En la clínica sólo pueden estar los pacientes.

- Entonces me quedaré en algún lugar cerca.

- Es un sitio alejado e todo, lo único cerca es un pequeño pueblo con una pensión y no vas a estar ahí tres meses, en especial estando embarazada, no tienen los recursos si algo pasa.

- Sesshoumaru es que no… no puedo… -intentó seguir hablando pero las lágrimas sobre su rostro se lo impidieron mientras él acariciaba su vientre con ternura todavía recostado en ella.

- Serán sólo tres meses, estaré contigo cuando nazca nuestro bebé y en este tiempo tú vas a estar bien cuidada por tu familia, además tendrás los servicios de Jaken y todo lo que quieras.

- Quiero estar contigo…

- No tienes idea de cuánto deseo no hacerlo… Lin… pero no tengo opción, lo que hace Kagura ahora no resulta, esta es la… -detuvo sus palabras al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba por decir quizás no debía ser sabido.

- Es la…

- Nada… es lo mejor por ahora. Mañana vamos para que tu médico te lo explique y te diga que no puedes estar en un sitio así con el embarazo.

- Pero las mujeres en ese lugar tienen hijos, además serán sólo tres meses.

- Aunque los tengan, no por eso es menos riesgoso. –se irguió para quedar viéndola a los ojos- ¿Cuándo te he negado algo? –preguntó lleno de un sentimiento extraño, entre culpa, enojo y tristeza, aplicando un método como si hablase con una niña. Lin negó con la cabeza – Siempre hay una primera vez, hazlo por nuestro bebé, necesitas tener los mejores cuidados… dame este tiempo… -terminó de hablar con un suave beso en los labios.

Ella lo pensó por un momento antes de sólo aferrarse a su cuello con algo de desesperación y de inmediato humedecerlo con las gotas de agua salada que destilaban sus ojos en grandes cantidades, aún tenía miedo y quizás más que antes pero sabía que en esa ocasión no habría nada que convenciera a Sesshoumaru.

Poco a poco la recostó de nuevo sin separarse y se quedó así consolándola en silencio mientras lentamente las lágrimas cedían el paso a los suspiros inconcientes de la joven que nunca supo que ese tratamiento era más que sólo uno más, se trataba de la última y algo desesperada medida para salvar la vida del hombre que amaba.

- ¿Podré visitarte? –preguntó al fin ya más tranquila.

- Sólo si vas acompañada.

- Wakatta (Entendido) ¿Y estarás bien? – preguntó con otro par de gotas surcando su rostro.

- Claro que sí, tú no te preocupes por eso –limpió con los pulgares las marcas húmedas y luego la miró fijamente- Sólo necesito que me digas si quieres posponer la boda.

- No, de ninguna forma… no te dejaré ir si no eres mi esposo –sonrió de nuevo besándolo con ternura y luego posó su mirada en la bandeja que estaba en la mesita cercana- ¿Y eso?

- Pensé que tendrían hambre, además tú lo hiciste y no te he agradecido. –se puso de pie y llevó las cosas a la cama para comenzar a alimentarla como pequeña.

&&&&&

Estaba ya la mesa lista al igual que un espléndida cena en la cocina hecha por ellos mismos, aunque Sesshoumaru era más bien de la idea de ordenar un servicio de banquetes, Lin insistió en que ellos debían hacerlo. La joven se ponía al cuello una gargantilla de diamantes mientras él sólo la miraba absorto en toda su belleza. Cuando se puso de pie Sesshoumaru no dudó en acercarse y abrazarla por la espalda para besar su cuello algo descubierto.

- Eres hermosa… -susurró posando ambas manos en su cintura, Lin al instante se estremeció y sólo pudo mover un poco la cabeza para darle completa libertad de besara.- Te amo. - con un solo movimiento la giró para poder besarla en los labios y arrinconarla en contra del tocador tratando de ir un poco más allá. Ella sintió la hombría de su pareja posarse entre sus piernas y un suspiro se escapó de su garganta.

- Sessh…- intentó buscar sus labios para besarlos cuando el sonido de alguien que timbraba los interrumpió abruptamente y él sólo recargó su frente en el cabello femenino resignándose a ser importunados por alguno de sus invitados. – Tenemos que atender. –lo separó y revisó que no tuviese marcas de su lápiz labial y ella se arregló un poco las ropas para abrir.

Luego de dar la entrada al edificio abrió la puerta y puso ahí tomada de la mano de él para ver entrar a su suegro y a la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba, Izayoi.

- Buenas noches –los saludó con una reverencia.

- Buenas noches –respondieron los invitados y el hombre mayor se acercó para saludarla con un abrazo protector y familiar, al fin conocía a la mujer que sería la esposa de su hijo y a él lo veía por primera vez desde hacía varios años. – Supuse que eras bonita pero nunca imaginé que tanto –Lin se sonrojó y sonrió tímida.

- Gracias, pasen.

Así se adentró la pareja seguida de los anfitriones aunque Sesshoumaru todavía no pronunciaba palabra. Se sirvieron las bebidas y tomaron asiento para entablar una conversación algo lenta dadas las circunstancias. Unos minutos más tarde llegó la familia de Lin y fue entonces cuando ella notó que Sesshoumaru seguía en silencio así que con el pretexto de servir un plato lo llevó a la cocina dejando a los invitados conociéndose en ambiente festivo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada…

- Algo pasa ¿Estás bien?... –acarició su rostro con ambas manos.

- ¿Crees que todo salga bien?

- Claro que sí –lo besó en los labios- Tu padre y su esposa son maravillosos, sólo relájate... creo que todos aquí quieren lo mejor para nosotros.

- ¿Estás contenta?

- Sí… mucho, tú me haces feliz. –él la besó de vuelta y fue a servir el mencionado plato para regresar con los demás.

Esa noche fue algo especial para todos, las familias tranquilas y contentas porque todo parecía bien, lo único que llegó a mellar las horas de festejo fue el que todos sabían el secreto que Inutashou e Izayoi ignoraban, eso fue una pequeña causa de tensión, de tener cuidado de no mencionar nada pero a pesar de ello todo fue perfecto y la joven pareja pudo afinar los detalles para la pequeña ceremonia de su boda, para la que sólo faltaban cinco días.

- Por fin solos… -la abrazó por la espalda mientras ella cerraba la puerta a ya altas horas de la madrugada.

- Sí… por fin los tres…

- Estás cansada, tu voz no miente… -le dijo mientras la alzaba en brazos para llevarla a la recámara y dejarla sentada sobre la cama, ella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos antes de ponerse de pie.

- ¿Quieres tomar un baño? –lo invitó mientras se bajaba el cierre del vestido y caminaba hacia la ducha.

&&&&&

El día siguiente estaba acordada una reunión de media tarde entre la joven pareja y los recién llegados de Japón, sólo era para conocerse un poco más pero Sesshoumaru tenía otras intenciones por lo que los citó de nuevo en el departamento. Llegaron los invitados y ambos hombres fueron al estudio, Lin e Izayoi creyeron que sólo sería una plática entre padre e hijo así que se quedaron en la sala conversando.

- Sesshoumaru siempre tuvo parecido a su padre pero ahora es casi igual a él, gracias a ti.

- ¿Gracias a mi? –preguntó la joven intrigada por el comentario.

- Él ha cambiado mucho, sé que antes sólo lo vi contadas veces pero recuerdo que su mirada era diferente, más fría y alejada del mundo.

- Creí que usted y el señor se habían casado cuando él era un niño… -inquirió sin entender de nuevo a qué se refería.

- Sí, pero aún así nunca pude convivir con él, siempre estaba solo y se alejaba de mi lo más posible, hasta que nació Inuyasha, entonces Sesshoumaru tenía sólo 10 años pero le exigió a su padre que lo mandara a un internado en Alemania, después de eso nunca más se dejó ver por mi ni por su hermano. -Lin frunció el seño el enterarse de ello, sabía sobre el internado y que nunca tuvo aprecio a la esposa de su padre ni a su hermano pero nunca imaginó que ni siquiera lo conociera. – Lo has cambiado mucho para que aceptara verme.

- En realidad… yo se lo sugerí hace tiempo pero… fue su idea, cuando los invitó él le dijo a su padre que vinieran los dos –Izayoi sólo guardó silencio más que sorprendida por el comentario.

&&&&&

- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

- Hay algo que tengo que pedirte pero no pienses que es por eso que decidí hablarte de nuevo. Nunca pensé que tendría que pedirte esto, no quiero pero no lo hago por mi.

- ¿Qué pasa hijo? Sabes que puedes decir lo que sea, nunca pensaría que haces las cosas con interés. No eres así.

- Lo hago por Lin y por el bebé… las cosas se me salieron de las manos. –Sesshoumaru se giró hacia una ventana para no tener que mirar a su padre que ya estaba bastante alarmado.

- Siento todo lo que ha pasado y que nunca supe cómo acercarme a ti pero si ahora tengo una oportunidad quiero aprovecharla.

- Hace tiempo… me detectaron la misma enfermedad que mamá tenía. –dijo al fin sin pensarlo demasiado, si no, jamás lo haría.- Fue entonces cuando me alejé de todo, me preparé para morir. –lo siguiente fue un silencio en el que el joven esperó que su padre asimilara las palabras, pero éste no podía, nunca creyó que su hijo dijera algo así ahora que por fin tenía la oportunidad de estar con él. – Nunca me importó perder la vida, hasta ahora… sé que no debí dejar que las cosas llegaran a este punto, no quiero que Lin sufra… pero ya es muy tarde…

- No te va a pasar nada –habló Inutashou antes de que se le quebrara la voz.

&&&&&

Las dos mujeres continuaban conversando ahora de cosas más banales cuando los vieron llegar hasta la sala, Sesshoumaru con su inexpresión de siempre y su padre con los ojos algo rojos. Izayoi se preocupó y se acercó a su esposo, aunque nadie dijo nada. Los cuatro salieron a dar un paseo y a cenar tal y como lo acordaron antes.

&&&&&

- Izayoi… el viaje durará más de lo planeado…

- ¿Es por eso que has estado así desde que hablaste con tu hijo? –preguntó la mujer sentándose a su lado en la cama del hotel.

- Sí…-abrazó a su esposa buscando refugiarse en su pecho para desahogar un poco la desesperación que lo embargaba – Mi hijo está enfermo… lo voy a perder justo como a su madre –la mujer entonces lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer?

- Dijo que un transplante de médula le serviría, su madre nunca tuvo esa opción por que él era su único familiar y por su edad no pudieron intentarlo, pero mañana iremos a que me hagan los exámenes y saber si puedo ayudarlo…

- Ves… -acarició su cabello- todo estará bien.

- ¿Y si no puedo ayudarlo?

- Entonces buscaremos otra salida.

&&&&&

- Lin… -le dijo teniéndola desnuda entre sus brazos apenas recuperaron el aliento luego de hacer el amor.- ¿Tienes planes para mañana?

- Me van a entregar el vestido… ¿por qué?

- ¿Puede ir alguien contigo? Mi padre quiere salir para hablar los dos. –mintió.

- Claro, le diré a mamá. Me alegra que las cosas se estén dando tan bien entre ambos. –lo besó en los labios y los dos se dejaron envolver por la sensación de somnolencia.

&&&&&

Al día siguiente los dos hombres fueron con Kagura para saber si en verdad existía esa última oportunidad

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hola! Cómo están?Ojalá que muy bien, espero que les haya gustado el capi, a pesar de que tiene más cambios de escena de lo que esperaba jeje lo siento.**

**No sé cuándo publicaré el próximo capítulo, espero que igual en una semana... es que muy probablemente sea el último o de perdida el antepenúltimo... pero más probable que sea el fin y, por lo tento, sea largo.**

**Bueno... ahora sí ya me voy jeje se divierten mucho, mil gracias por todos su apoyo, me dan muchos ánimos. Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo. byes.**


	18. Soledad

**Acotaciones**

**- Diálogos**

**" "Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

**( ) Bueno, hay un par de frases en japonés e inmediatamente su traducción.**

Lin abrió los ojos y sintió la calidez del ambiente de inmediato, la luz la cegó sólo unos segundos en lo que se acostumbraba, sintió el aroma de un cuerpo junto al suyo y sonrió, al verlo una pequeña criatura descansaba en un sueño tranquilo. Su edad era muy corta, menos de medio año, y algunos cabellos casi blancos adornaban su cabecita iguales a los de su padre. Con una suave caricia se despidió de ella sin despertarla y acomodó algunas almohadas a su alrededor para protegerla.

Suspiró profundo y salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta, después de todo sólo las dos estaban en la casa y nada podría importunarle el sueño. Bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja y salió al jardín frontal, verde y lleno de vida. Afuera sólo había algunas personas paseando como todos los días, niños, mujeres, familias que vivían en casas cercanas a la de ella, que como ella en un principio buscaron un sitio apacible para formar un hogar en los suburbios de una ciudad japonesa. Por desgracia ahora ella estaba sola con su pequeña.

Negó con la cabeza y fue a la cocina, quizás podría comer algo ahora que se sentía hambrienta, abrió el refrigerador y lo observó todo, no deseaba nada. Volteó hacia la mesa del comedor y en el centro había un tulipán en un florero, la visión la hizo sonreír al recordar cuándo comenzaron a gustarle ese tipo de flores.

**FLASH BACK**

Lin vestía un vestido blanco de tirantes, algo ajustado para lucir los meses de embarazo que tenía y con una falda amplia propia de la ocasión. Su cabello estaba recogido para dejar ver su piel y las joyas que llevaba, las mismas que Sesshoumaru le dio el día de su compromiso, él mismo le ofreció lo que fuera pero esas piezas en especial guardaban magia y buena suerte para Lin.

Al fin se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano para besarla, la ceremonia estaba terminando y ya eran un matrimonio, sus destinos estaban unidos más fuerte que antes. Juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno y lleno de cariño, de amor y de pasión, al instante ambas familias, los únicos asistentes además de Kagura, aplaudieron.

Minutos después estaban todos sentados en una mesa grande, en el mismo jardín privado donde se realizó la ceremonia, los recién casados seguían sin soltar sus manos y en esos momentos todo era perfecto dentro del ambiente festivo que celebraban. Parte de la decoración eran muchos tulipanes de colores por todas pares dándole más vida al sitio de la que ya tenía.

La joven sintió algo en su vientre y apretó el agarre que la sostenía, él la miró y entendió su gesto para apartarse de la reunión. Unos pasos fueron suficientes para que los demás no escucharan su conversación.

- ¿Qué sucede? –ella puso las varoniles manos sobre su vientre- ¿Todo está bien?

- Sentí algo…

- Voy por Kagura –le respondió alarmado.

- No, espera… estamos bien… siéntelo… se mueve, es la primera vez. –Sesshoumaru se concentró en su mujer y unos segundos bastaron para saber que era cierto, el pequeño ser se movía dentro. Todavía era muy chico y la sensación débil pero pudo percibirlo y unos deseos inmensurables de abrazarlos a ambos lo invadieron.

Desde lejos los vieron y las pláticas pararon para dar paso a miradas fijas y tranquilas que en esos momentos no recordaron la sombra de desdicha que los acosaba.

- ¿Siempre vamos a estar juntos?

- Sí Lin, siempre… pase lo que pase… -la besó de nuevo en los labios antes de regresar con los demás.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sus dedos acariciaron los pétalos de la flor y sus labios sonrieron, pero no estaba contenta, no era feliz. Así encontró que no tenía nada que hacer ahí y regresó a la habitación principal donde la pequeña criatura continuaba dormida justo como la dejó. Ese sueño no dejaba ver los ojos de la bebé pero ella los conocía, siempre que la miraban, Sesshoumaru lo hacía.

De repente los pequeños ojos se abrieron y una vocecita se escuchó balbuceando cosas que Lin parecía entender a la perfección, como si la llamara, como si también lo llamara a él. Sonriendo la tomó en brazos para arrullarla, aún era pequeña, quizás por su algo adelantado nacimiento, pero igual estaba sana y fuerte a pesar de que le faltaba la presencia de alguien y desde entonces lloraba más.

El sonido de un auto la hizo voltear a la ventana pero lejos de fijarse en el exterior se topó con una fotografía, la única de los tres juntos. Fue tomada en el hospital cuando la bebé salió de la incubadora y él estaba con ellas, aunque lucía diferente, su cabello era corto y algunos kilos menos se notaban, pero igual los ojos dorados y la expresión ecuánime nunca cambiaron. Esa imagen la llevó a un par de días después de estar casados, cuando tuvieron que decirse adiós.

**FLASH BACK**

- Te amo… -susurró Lin abrazada a su cuello en el aeropuerto, luego de escuchar la tercera y última llamada para el vuelo que debía abordar.

- Te llamaré cuando llegue. Te amo, cuídate mucho y cuídalo también… los amo a ambos – puso su mano sobre el vientre crecido de su joven esposa y la besó en los labios con desesperación.

- También cuídate y cuando regreses nos iremos a Japón y seremos felices, los tres…

- Te amo –le dijo de nuevo antes de al fin separarse. Lin retrocedió unos pasos para dejarlo ir y lo vio abordar con la mirada fija sobre ella, poco a poco lo perdió en el andén y se sintió más triste y preocupada que antes, ahora ya no lo vería por lo menos en dos meses, según dijo Kagura, aunque era una petición de Sesshoumaru que no le permitiría ver el estado seguramente deplorable que tendría en ese tiempo del tratamiento.

Ella no lo supo pero esa misma noche el padre de su esposo llegó a la clínica también para darle una nueva esperanza a su hijo, por fortuna las pruebas fueron alentadoras y el transplante era posible, el primer paso para terminar por completo con la enfermedad que le agotaba la vida.

En esos días Lin regresó a casa de sus padres para estar cuidada y tratar de no sentir tanto el vacío de él, sin embargo al parecer no era suficiente. Sus días pasaban lentos como si fueran eternos, se negó más de una vez a buscar cosas para el bebé pues quería hacerlo con Sesshoumaru, apenas comía lo suficiente y su mirada estaba apagada excepto cuando recibía una esporádica llamada hecha cada día que su esposo fue capaz de ocultar el cansancio en la voz.

- No sé que sería de ella… si algo le pasa a ese hombre nuestra hija moriría de tristeza… -dijo un día su madre cuidando de que la joven no la escuchara.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El sonido del llanto la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a su hija y luego el reloj, seguramente tenía hambre. Bajó con la niña en brazos a la cocina y la dejó en un porta bebé mientras preparaba la fórmula ya que ella muy pocas veces podía alimentarla, según el médico era por la rápida pérdida de peso que tenía.

Momentos después la cargó de nuevo y le ofreció la leche preparada, naturalmente la pequeña comenzó a comer acallando su propio llanto. Lin así regresó a la planta alta, a la habitación que en un principio sería la de su niña, ahí encontró una mecedora de estilo moderno donde se sentó a arrullarla y a seguir con los recuerdos que la perseguían sin cesar.

**FLASH BACK**

Estaba sentada en una sala de espera al lado de su hermana, tenía ahí más de 10 minutos ansiosa por ver al hombre que amaba aunque Sesshoumaru insistió en que no lo visitara pero no pudo persuadirla.

Al fin una enfermera le dijo que podía pasar, su hermana sonrió y le dio a entender con la mirada que fuera, ella la esperaría lo necesario. La joven se puso de pie ostentando ya un embarazo de casi siete meses y salió a los jardines, amplios corredores de pastos, árboles y flores bien cuidados que se conectaban por puertas de barrotes delgados, ella tuvo que cruzar dos antes de que la enfermera se despidiera y pudiese verlo.

Ese momento lo recordaría para siempre como uno de los más difíciles, lo vio antes en algunos momentos malos pero no esperaba un cambio tan radical. Lo más obvio era su cabello muy corto y su piel más blanca de normal, además del peso más bajo y semblante de cansancio. Se acercó con pasos lentos y sin quitar la sonrisa que acompañaba su expresión melancólica, cuando al fin lo tuvo muy cerca se besaron con ternura apenas rozando sus labios varias veces y sin evitar algunas lágrimas de por medio que Sesshoumaru secó con los pulgares.

- Estás hermosa… como siempre… -la abrazó sin dejarla responder por varios minutos en los que se negó a soltarla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?...

- Sí, todo está bien… está terminando Lin… por fin.

- Ai shiteru (Te amo)… -luego se abrazaron con fuerza y se besaron nuevamente, como lo harían tantas otras veces durante esa única ocasión que se vieron en tres meses.

- ¿Estuvo todo bien durante el viaje?

- Me hiciste venir en un jet privado… ¿Cómo no iba a estar bien? – rió alegre empezando una conversación más relajada.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Al fin la pequeña se quedó dormida, Lin la miró y sonrió tranquila, con delicadeza se levantó de la mecedora y avanzó hasta su recámara para recostarla de nuevo mientras los colores del atardecer se colaban entre las cortinas. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta un boleto de avión sobre el tocador, la fecha estaba a unos días y el hecho de mirarlo la trastornaba demasiado.

Compró el pasaje con la idea de regresar con su familia, Japón desde el primer momento en que lo vio fue todo lo que soñaba, lo que su madre le contó y mucho más pero estar ahí le era doloroso ya que la única persona con la que hablaba además de su hija era Jaken.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron sobre su rostro al recordar la ausencia que la asediaba, aún tenía en la mente la imagen de la última vez que lo vio, la última vez que lo escuchó decir su nombre y que por desgracia no fue para decirle que la amaba, igual que ella no lo dijo.

El llanto leve de su hija la sacó de los recuerdos y voces que reverberaban por milésima vez en su interior, caminó hasta la pequeña y se recostó a su lado para hablarle al oído como lo hacía desde la primera vez que la tuvo en brazos.

**FLASH BACK**

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Sesshoumaru al verla sonreír y observar la casa, la primera que Jaken les mostró en Japón.

- Me encanta… quiero que nos quedemos aquí.

- Pero aún faltan más lugares.

- Éste es el indicado… puedo sentirlo… aquí vamos a ser felices los tres, a estar juntos siempre… -entonces lo abrazó con fuerza e intención de besar sus labios pero un dolor algo fuerte en la espalda la detuvo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… -lo tomó con fuerza de ambas manos para detenerse de ellas.- Ya… está pasando… -lentamente lo soltó y respiró más calmada cuando terminó la molestia.

- Será mejor que vayamos con el médico.

- No es necesario, supongo que es normal… -lo besó en los labios y continuó recorriendo la casa, en cada rincón podía ver que ese era el sitio indicado para ellos. - ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?

- Cuando quieras –le respondió desde otra habitación esperando que le dijera que ese mismo día pero esperó unos segundos y al no obtener respuesta la buscó viéndola recargada en una pared con los ojos cerrados, sin dudarlo la tomó en brazos dejándola asirse a su cuello con fuerza. – Todo estará bien.

Subieron al auto y emprendieron un camino más o menos corto hasta el hospital más cercano, no era el mejor pero sí el que les convenía más dado que ahora ambos estaban temerosos de lo que ese dolor por periodos significaba.

Entraron por la sala de urgencias aunque en ese momento no se sentía mal en lo absoluto, pronto un médico los atendió con una mirada seria y hasta preocupada. Hizo algunas pruebas y vio cómo sentía un nuevo dolor, o más bien contracción la joven mujer con escasos 7 meses de embarazo.

Pronto la pasaron a una habitación especial llena de aparatos para ella y en especial para la bebé, el lugar estaba lleno de médicos y enfermeras que le negaron la entrada a Sesshoumaru.

Lo que pasó en las siguientes horas Lin no lo recordaría y a él nunca le dieron detalles del grave peligro que pasaron su esposa y su hija, la primera con una grave pérdida de sangre que la llevó al borde de la muerte y la segunda con todas las dificultades propias de su pequeño cuerpo todavía sin un desarrollo completo.

Caminó ansioso por el pasillo guiado por una enfermera, fueron varios pasos eternos lo que lo llevaron hasta una incubadora donde yacía una niña de piel pálida y con muchos aparatos conectados, en ese momento sintió como si su espíritu lo abandonara, ahora tenía dos mujercitas que amaba profundamente y estaba cerca de perderlas a ambas en un momento.

- ¿Cuándo se pondrán bien? –preguntó con el semblante frío de siempre dando la impresión errónea de poco interés.

- Los primeros dos días son de suma importancia para la bebé pero de su esposa… será mejor que le pregunte al médico que la atendió.

- Quiero llevarlas a la ciudad, que las trasladen de inmediato, no importa el precio.

- Lo siento, pero ahora ninguna de las dos puede moverse, sería demasiado riesgoso.

Después de eso Sesshoumaru no volvió a pronunciar palabra, ni para con los doctores, ni para Lin, algo dentro de su ser le impedía hablar, probablemente el miedo de perderlas, de que todo lo que tenía sentido para él se terminara.

Por fortuna fueron sólo necesarias 24 horas para que la joven mujer recuperara la conciencia y lo hiciera entrar algo en razón con su incomprensible optimismo, la falsa impresión de seguridad y esperanza que ella le dio fue su fuerza para subsistir los días que la pequeña pasó sin saber si viviría o no, hasta que al fin y todavía débil fue entregada a los brazos de su madre.

- Tenemos que darle un nombre… dijiste que lo haríamos cuando pudiéramos tenerla con nosotros.

- Aún no puede salir del hospital.

- Lo sé… pero está con nosotros… tenemos que llamarla para que nos conozca y sepa que todo estará bien si ella está con nosotros.

- ¿Y si no está con nosotros?

- ¿Vamos a estar juntos nosotros dos?

- Sí…

- Entonces ella también…

- Te amo…

- También te amo…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Por fin la niña se durmió y Lin sonrió complacida, el cielo al fin estaba oscuro y prometía quizás unas horas de sueño apacible y sin recuerdos, además de un día menos en esa horrible soledad sin él. Dio un beso a su hija y decidió bajar de nuevo a la cocina para tomar algo, igual no deseaba hacerlo pero sentía la obligación de cuidarse por el pequeño ser que tenía a su lado.

Llegó a la planta baja en penumbras y sin intenciones de encender la luz, puso un pie delante de otro y de repente las fuerzas la abandonaron haciéndola caer de rodillas, el viento sonó sobre los árboles y las ventanas como eterno cómplice del dolor y las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos al fin haciendo mil pedazos los restos de su alma sin saber que un par de ojos la observaban.

Sollozó en silencio un par de veces mientras se levantaba con pesadez y cansancio, su cuerpo ya no existía realmente, no sin él a su lado. El llanto era cada vez más perceptible y desgarrador a lo largo de la sala que cruzaba hasta que al fin el extraño se hizo notar con el sonido de sus pasos.

Aunque cubierto por la luz inexistente ella fue capaz de reconocerlo, su presencia, su energía, sus ojos que resaltaban por sobre todo, era él y estaba ahí a su lado mirándola quieto e inexpresivo.

- Sesshoumaru… -murmuró mientras cada músculo se tensaba y sus pulmones se negaban a dejar escapar el aire contenido.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Cómo están? Primero una disculpa por el tiempo y lo corto y que no es el final... jeje es la primera mitad del final... sé que no es excusa pero entre algo de falta de inspiración y q me prohibieron la compu... jeje...ya saben los médicos y sus indicaciones jajaja... lo bueno q ya casiestoy como si nada (y ya veo bien:D).**

**En fin... una gran disculpa por todo eso. Espero que esté bien el capi jeje algo hacia atrás pero bueno... jajaja ojalá igual les guste y ahora sí el próximo es el fin asegurado. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz... y si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario porfis para saber si est+a bien ésto jeje.**

**Gracias. Byes.**


	19. Eternidad

**Acotaciones**

**- diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**Hay alguna palabras en japonés, su traducción está inmediatamente entre paréntesis**

Lin se acercó a él intentando saber que era real y no sólo producto del inmensurable deseo de verlo y saberlo suyo nuevamente.

**FLASH BACK**

Una casa en los suburbios era el centro de atención de la comunidad desde que una pareja se mudó ahí junto con su bebé, a simple vista los dos eran muy diferentes pero se notaba ante todo lo mucho que se amaban, él serio y ella sonriente parecían un solo ser.

En un principio las cosas fueron perfectas, cada día lo pasaban juntos, Sesshoumaru parecía por fin libre de su mal y eso convertía todo en sólo armonía, hasta que recibió una llamada para citarlo al consultorio, él atendió y al colgar un temor conocido lo invadió, se suponía que sólo quedaba que le entregaran unos últimos estudios para liberarse de médicos pero que lo citaran no era buen presagio, así que cuando Lin preguntó quién había llamado él de nuevo mintió diciendo que se trataba de la editorial japonesa que visitaría al día siguiente para pedirle que se reunieran más temprano, así aprovecharía para hacer ambas cosas sin que ella sospechara, o por lo menos esas eran sus intenciones.

Partió hacia la ciudad algo temprano dejando a su joven esposa y a su hija en casa y con la esperanza de no volver con algo que ocultar. Más tarde apagó el celular para evitar que Lin lo llamase y se diera cuenta de dónde estaba, fue una medida algo exagerada pero no más grande que su temor y culpabilidad por lo que pudiera venir. Casi al medio día la chica recibió una llamada en casa que cambiaría mucho sus perspectivas y quizás su vida entera.

- No, él no se encuentra. ¿Quién lo busca? –dijo a la voz seria que preguntó por su esposo.

- Llamo de la editorial para confirmar su asistencia esta tarde a la reunión para la publicación del libro.

- ¿Esta… tarde?

- Sí, a las cuatro y media en el edificio principal de nuestras instalaciones.

- Él… él… disculpe, me parece que la cita era para hoy en la mañana.

- Está fijada para la tarde desde el principio.

- Gracias… yo le diré… -colgó el teléfono y se sentó sobre la cama con la bebé todavía en brazos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miró el aparato y dudando por un segundo lo llamó encontrando el celular apagado, algo estaba mal, le mintió y sólo hacía eso cuando se trataba de su salud, de la posibilidad de perderlo.

El resto de la tarde se resistió a llamarlo, la incertidumbre era demasiada y poco a poco el enojo se aparcó en su corazón, nunca antes sintió eso pero luego de todo lo pasado se creyó traicionada por el hombre que amaba, a pesar de las cosas que vivieron juntos no era capaz de serle sincero y de apoyarse en ella. "Él quiere estar solo… entonces debería estarlo… si no me quiere decir y no me quiere a su lado debería decirlo… no voy a estorbarle… ya no se va a ocultar más, nunca más…"-pensó entre lágrimas y pasos inciertos por toda su habitación sólo unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera para dejarlo entrar.

Subió a la recámara principal extrañado de no ver a Lin en el jardín trasero como cada puesta de sol, cruzó el umbral y de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien, la joven lo miraba fijamente con el rostro mojado y una expresión que nunca antes vio, con cautela se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la impasible mujer.

- ¿Nani? (¿Qué sucede?)...

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- En la editorial… -respondió sin imaginar lo que ella sabía.

- Antes de eso, antes de las cuatro y media… porque si no me equivoco la cita era a esa hora…

- Lin… -buscó sus manos cuando la vio alejarse pero ella se lo impidió.

- Es cierto… no quería creerlo pero es cierto… me llamaron para confirmar la reunión a las cuatro treinta ¿Qué hiciste en la mañana¿Doko e ikimashita?(¿A dónde fuiste?)

- No es lo que piensas…

- ¿Lo que pienso¿Sabes lo que pienso? Te aseguro que no, no tienes idea, si lo supieras me hubieras dicho… al final no lo sabes y no te importa… sé donde estabas, te conozco… te citaron al médico ¿O me equivoco? –Sesshoumaru mantuvo un silencio lleno de culpabilidad. – Lo ves… lo sabía… siempre es lo mismo ¿Qué es? Dime qué te dijeron…

- Calma… Lin… te amo… -la abrazó con ternura y fuerza intentando tranquilizarla antes de lo que tenía que decirle pero su unión duró muy poco ya que ella se separó no sin antes dejarlo notar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

- No me digas que me amas porque no es cierto, no confías en mi… no crees que soy fuerte y prefieres estar solo… ya me cansé de que me des explicaciones después de que pasaste por todo, ya me cansé de que no me dejes estar a tu lado… -su voz estaba demasiado alterada y sus ojos parecían no dar abasto a las lágrimas que corrían libres y dolorosas, hasta que al fin tantas horas de tensión dieron como resultado una ligera debilidad que la hizo sentarse.

- ¿Estás bien? Llamaré al médico, mejor hablamos otro día –la abrazó de forma rápida y angustiada y se encaminó a la puerta para buscar el número del doctor.

- Sesshoumaru… -lo llamó desde el borde de la cama- no… no importa, esto tenemos que arreglarlo ahora… ya estoy cansada de posponerlo…

-Ahora no Lin. –sentenció imperativo.

- Como quieras… pero si cruzas esa puerta tendrás que mandar a Jaken por tu hija para poder verla… -él se detuvo, eso era casi como una amenaza, nunca creyó escuchar algo así de su esposa pero en el interior supuso que tenía razón, no era justo todo lo que le hacía y en especial después de esa mañana no podía asegurarle hacerla feliz… tal vez la idea que tuvo cuando eran novios fue la mejor, separarse antes de hacerle daño y ese momento era la oportunidad perfecta para llevarlo a cabo.

- Lin…sumimasen demo(perdónamepero) es mejor así… -le dijo muy seguro de sus palabras y de sus actos mientras ella no le despegó los ojos sin creer lo que hacía.

Sus sentidos no dieron crédito de cómo ese hombre que tanto decía amarla, que tantas veces se lo demostró, era capaz de irse así solamente y dejar todo lo que hicieron juntos, su amor, su vida, su hija. Intentó seguirlo y detenerlo pero el mensaje fue muy claro para ella "no quiero estar contigo", así se decidió en unos segundos a dejar ir al amor de su vida sin la certeza de que las cosas pudiesen arreglarse. Esa fue la primera de muchas noches que Lin durmió abrazada de su bebé y el primero de muchos días que no vio a Sesshoumaru ni tuvo más noticias de las que le daba Jaken cada dos días cuando iba a dejar o a recoger a la bebé.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con dolor en la voz sin atreverse a tocarlo.

- Necesitamos hablar… sé que te vas a Londres… - él no se movió ni cambió la frialdad de su mirada aunque por dentro deseaba besarla y disculparse por todo no lo creyó prudente, no después de meses de no tener el valor de acercarse.

- Es cierto, tenemos que arreglarnos para ambos ver a nuestra hija –respondió dándose la vuelta pero él la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

- No, tenemos que arreglarnos nosotros.

- Siéntate, voy por algo de té… - se liberó del agarre y camino hacia la cocina mientras los ojos ámbar la siguieron ¿Desde cuándo lo trataba como un invitado? Quizás ahora se lo merecía ya que ese no era su hogar, sin embargo no podía tolerar verla hacer eso.

Sin estar muy seguro de no equivocarse caminó detrás de ella y la sorprendió con un abrazo por la espalda en la cocina, creía que no iba a aceptarlo pero Lin lo hizo, la cálida sensación que tuvo la primera vez que estuvieron tan cerca no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, siempre fue capaz de doblegar su razón con sólo rozar su piel.

- Perdóname… lo hice todo mal.

- No, ese es el problema, que creo que hiciste justo lo que querías hacer… no me engañaste… sé lo que sientes por mi, es sólo que no es lo que imaginé. Tal vez me quieres pero no me amas, no me necesitas como yo a ti. –acto seguido se liberó y terminó de preparar el té mientras él la veía y pensaba en cómo hacerle saber que estaba en un error y que la única razón por la que pudo resistir tanto tiempo sin ella fue el dolor que la causaba saber que la lastimaría.

Unos minutos después fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el mismo sillón pero con cierta distancia de por medio, cada uno dio un sorbo a su taza y luego las dejaron en la mesita con cuidado de no derramarlo ya que la falta de luz era notoria, a su alrededor sólo estaba el brillo de la luna llena.

- Sé que no puedo pedirte que estemos juntos, no después de todo el daño que he hecho pero no puedo imaginar estar un momento más sin ti. Te amo… -habló directo viéndola a los ojos castaños que ya derramaban más de una lágrima.

- Si eso fuera cierto… hubieras venido antes… o no te hubieras ido… Sesshoumaru… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ese día¿Qué nos pasó?

- Cometí un error… me llamaron para recibir en persona unos estudios, querían darme algunas noticias y… después de que todo estaba hecho, no sería nada bueno.

- Y cuando regresaste no te apoyé… en lugar de eso te dije que te fueras…

- Tenías todo el derecho. No sé qué pasará de ahora en adelante… sólo sé que no puedo pensar en estar lejos de ti, ni en que tú sufras ni llores…

- ¿Sabes cuánto he llorado por no tenerte? Por eso me voy… porque aquí estoy muriendo, lo único que me salva es Aiko, es mi razón de estar con vida pero no puedo atenderla, desde que te fuiste llora demasiado... –entonces su desesperación tomó forma obligándola a cubrirse la cara con ambas manos, como respuesta él se acercó para abrazarla.

- Lin, tú eres perfecta, no digas tonterías. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de hacerlo y que si te niegas lo tendré merecido pero… no puedo estar sin ti… quiero pedirte una nueva oportunidad, si todavía me amas… si puedes perdonarme… te necesito.

Ella se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba, hacía tiempo que se convenció de que nunca escucharía eso, de que todo estaba definitivamente perdido pero ahora que lo tenía ante sí y las palabras resonaban como un eco en sus oídos no era capaz de responder, tenía miedo de decir "sí" y que todo se repitiera. Su mente trabajaba tan rápido que casi estaba aturdida pero la reacción inconciente que tuvo pudo más que cualquier cosa, sólo haciéndola cerrar los ojos y responder el abrazo, sólo haciéndola esperar un beso que sin demora llegó.

Fue un contacto suave y casi temeroso de los dos, lidiaban con su miedo de perderse, de que un nuevo error los llevara a terminar con todo lo que les importaba. Rozaron sus labios varias veces reconociendo los besos que extrañaron demasiado, al mismo tiempo sus almas se tocaron como antes, como si nada, para dar paso a la necesidad de estar más cerca. Lin posó sus manos en el cuello de él y lo atrajo un poco más mientras Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura y la hizo reclinarse sobre el sofá al tiempo en que el beso se volvía cada vez más profundo.

Sintió el cuerpo de él acorralarla de pronto y no le molestó, al contrario, necesitaba estar con él, quería más que nada recibir sus caricias y saber que era suyo aún. Unas suaves manos buscaron el borde de la falda que llevaba, algo arriba de las rodillas. Ese suave tacto le erizó la piel hasta lo más profundo y arrancó un suspiro de su garganta. Lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba más que a su vida y necesitaba estar con él pero aún así tenía una duda clavada en el corazón. Todavía no estaba segura de si las cosas cambiarían, no sabía qué tanto podría resistir esta vez sin saber qué sucedía con la vida de Sesshoumaru. Entonces se vio atrapada entre lo que sentía y lo que sus pensamientos ordenaban y se dio cuenta de que hacer el amor no era la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas, no después de meses de estar separados, pero nada la hacía alejarse, al contrario a cada segundo deseaba más estar con él.

Sesshoumaru la besaba cada vez de forma más profunda, saboreaba cada rincón de su boca y con cuidado buscaba su piel, estaba conciente de que debía ser cuidadoso después de todos sus errores, tenía que hacerla sentir amada y segura. Continuaron así por algunos minutos, besándose, reconociéndose a cada instante con una reconciliación que era prueba de que nada podía separarlos. Lin aún dudaba por instantes en hacerlo aunque la pasión la vencía junto con un par de lágrimas traviesas que salieron de sus ojos poco antes de que un llanto proveniente de la planta superior hiciera a Sesshoumaru separarse lentamente.

- Iré a calmarla… -susurró contra el aliento de la joven antes de darle un último y rápido beso, Lin asintió y lo vio perderse entre las sombras de la escalera, entonces, estando a solas otras gotas saladas corrieron libres por su rostro mientras varios segundos no se sintieron.

- Te amo… te amo tanto… -dijo para sí misma sin notar que Sesshoumaru ya estaba muy cerca con la niña en sus brazos, él la escuchó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro llenándolo de una sensación agridulce, le dolía demasiado verla llorar pero saber que todavía lo amaba era lo único que podía hacerlo feliz en esos momentos. Ambos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos, quizás creando la atmósfera perfecta para sanar todas las heridas, cuando Aiko interrumpió de nuevo.

- Creo que tiene hambre… tú puedes ayudarla mejor que yo –se sentó a su lado esperando que Lin la tomara en brazos para alimentarla pero ella en cambio se puso de pie.

- Traeré la fórmula… yo no… puedo alimentarla mucho.

- ¿Le has dicho al médico? –preguntó parándose a su lado.

- Sí, dice que es porque perdí peso rápidamente, pero estamos bien las dos, le doy la misma fórmula que tú. –sonrió encaminándose para la cocina pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo y le entregó a la niña antes de ir él mismo por la botella.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que regresara y se la entregara a su joven esposa, ella la recibió y se la dio a la bebé para al fin acallar su ligero llanto definitivamente. Juntos la miraron comer en silencio casi como disfrutando de un lindo espectáculo que hacía tiempo no podían ver juntos.

- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Lin con temor da la posible respuesta.

- Bien, al fin por completo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí Lin, ésta vez es definitivo y verdadero… -habló dejándole ver que era totalmente sincero y con esa confesión le dio más tranquilidad que con cualquier otra cosa, ahora su vida estaba a salvo.

- Me alegra mucho… -sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos- Pero… ¿Por qué vienes hasta ahora?

- Porque hasta ahora sé que todo estará bien, luego del tratamiento parecía no estar terminado, recibí más medicamentos fuertes sin ninguna seguridad de que sirvieran y no quise hacerte lo mismo de nuevo, no podía hacerte daño por eso.

- ¿Y crees que no me hiciste daño?

- Lin… -se acercó para juntar sus frentes. – Perdóname... sé que no tengo derecho pero no podía…tú y ella son mi razón de vivir, si alguna me falta, no tengo nada… te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito.

Ella permaneció en silencio por largos momentos mientras asimilaba las palabras que todavía resonaron mil veces más en su corazón, la amaba y sobre todo, la necesitaba, cuántas veces antes no pensó que ya no le importaba más. Ahora podía dejar las cosas así y sólo ser felices y eso era lo que más deseaba porque aunque él no lo dijera ella también cometió errores.

- Te amo… -se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y se sorprendió bastante de lo que encontró, la mirada ámbar lucía cristalina, nunca imaginó ver lágrimas en él y sin embargo ahí estaba a su lado con los ojos húmedos y el espíritu expectante de lo que ella dijera.- Perdóname también… hice muchas cosas mal... te amo… y no quiero nada más que estar contigo.

Acto seguido se besaron con ternura y desesperación total teniendo cuidado con el pequeño ser que Lin sostenía aún en brazos, muchas caricias tiernas siguieron por largo rato, se amaban y ahora su reconciliación era un hecho porque a pesar de cualquier cosa no eran capaces de estar separados. Al fin se distanciaron un poco cuando su necesidad de estar juntos fue demasiada.

- Se quedó dormida… -dijo Lin en tono bajo. – Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía tan fácilmente.

- Ella lo siente…

- Siempre creí eso –sonrió- La llevaré a su habitación.

- Te alcanzo en un minuto. – Lin no entendió la razón de ello pero sólo lo besó en los labios y se fue con la bebé en sus brazos.

Entró en su habitación ya sola y encendió un lámpara que daba luz tenue que le permitió ver a través de la ventana que el viento se había calmado, con la misma lentitud se acercó y la abrió sin descorrer las cortinas. La brisa suave se estrelló contra su piel con algo de rocío. El cielo estaba casi despejado al igual que su alma, libre de temor y de dolor porque ya estaba con él, ahora pensaba que por fin podrían ser felices juntos y como una respuesta inesperada sintió un suave abrazo por la espalda y un beso sobre su oído que le erizó la piel.

- Te amo… -susurró Sesshoumaru mientras la incitaba a que se diera la vuelta para besar sus dulces labios con ternura. – Ven…

La tomó de ambas manos conduciéndola a la cama, la incitó a sentarse en el centro y luego tomó del tocador un plato que contenía algo de helado y pastel, así se sentó a su lado sólo mirando la dulce sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Lin cuando supo las intenciones de su esposo.

- ¿Creerías que con un helado y algo de pastel podrías contentarme? –preguntó recibiendo el primer bocado.

- ¿Estaba equivocado? –ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa y lo golpeó sin fuerza en el hombro mientras tomaba la cuchara para ahora darle a él.

- Gracias… me hacía falta…

- Lo sé… has perdido mucho peso. –ella sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza un poco restándole importancia al asunto.

- Algunas veces no lo puedo creer… hace dos años no non conocíamos y ahora las cosas han cambiado tanto, nunca me imaginé nada de esto, no creí ser tan feliz de esta forma. –él permaneció unos instantes pensativo.

- No sé cómo puedes quererme… ahora deberías estar terminando la universidad… con tus amigos, viviendo cosas muy diferentes.

- Nunca digas eso… no hay nada que desee más que estar contigo y con Aiko, ustedes son lo que más quiero. La universidad siempre estará ahí pero ahora es el momento de estar nosotros.

Con una sonrisa le dio un bocado a Sesshoumaru y luego dejó el plato en un buró con un movimiento leve, mientras, se aproximó para besar sus labios algo fríos a causa del helado. Se fundieron en un tierno beso cargado de pasión y deseo de estar juntos, sus cuerpos pronto reaccionaron al dulce contacto mezclado con sabor a chocolate y baja temperatura.

- Hazme el amor… quiero estar contigo y ser sólo tuya… -esas palabras provocaron demasiado a Sesshoumaru que con un impulso la recostó sobre la cama y continuó besando sus labios, inmiscuyéndose entre ellos para tener la esencia de su esposa.

Con delicadeza acarició sus piernas desde las rodillas y sintió la suave piel erizada, poco a poco subió lentamente y descorrió la tela de la falda hasta llegar a una prenda íntima que acarició para sólo sentir el cuerpo de Lin estremecerse de inmediato.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentirse amada así y de inmediato buscó el borde de la camisa negra que él llevaba, la desfajó con cierta urgencia de sentir la piel desnuda con la suya. La prenda igual fue desabotonada con rapidez para dejar al descubierto los músculos del tórax de Sesshoumaru que guardaban los fuertes latidos de su corazón, al verlo así Lin se sintió atraída hacia él, hacia su respiración agitada que, besó con pasión cada centímetro dejando su cálido aliento y alguna pequeña marca producto del deseo de que fuese sólo suyo.

Él pareció perder más la cabeza al ser besado así y con un impulso le retiró la ropa interior acariciando sus piernas, quiso regresar por el mismo camino para continuar desnudándola pero ella lo empujó un poco y lo hizo quedar recostado en la cama y se posó sobre él.

Lin tomó la iniciativa para un nuevo beso, se adentró entre sus labios y disfrutó de un juego apasionado y casi salvaje mientras sus manos ágiles desabrocharon el pantalón negro y se colaron entre la tela para encontrar la hombría de Sesshoumaru.

La luz casi ausente los rodeaba y el eterno silencio era sólo roto por algunos suspiros y dos latidos al unísono amándose y reconciliándose. Una lágrima solitaria apareció en el rostro de la joven y recorrió el camino hasta perderse y desaparecer en la nada junto con el dolor.

- Te amo… -susurró acomodándose más sentada en él apenas rompiendo el beso.

Sintió la virilidad de Sesshoumaru entre sus piernas y por un momento olvidó la ternura de su encuentro sólo guiada por la cálida sensación provocada en la boca de su estómago.

Sentía los ojos dorados sobre ella casi devorándola y sonrió mientras se levantaba un poco para despojarlo del pantalón y los boxers de una sola vez. Así lo tuvo más a su merced para plantar varias caricias sutiles y provocadoras.

El hombre decidió entonces que no podría estar así por mucho tiempo y se irguió para tomarla por la cintura con una mano y desabrochar su blusa con la otra, sólo algunos momentos fueron suficientes para dejar al descubierto algo de tela de encaje que cubría apenas la piel despierta de Lin. Sonrió y dejó los labios de su pareja bajando poco a poco, quizás con demasiada lentitud hasta el borde de sus formas femeninas y sentir que no era suficiente.

Con ambas manos buscó el broche en su espalda y al encontrarlo lo deshizo y la desnudó impaciente de tenerla, paseó sus labios por la piel despierta de la joven, desde su cuello hasta su ombligo varias veces saboreando la suave esencia que emanaba y haciéndola estremecer hasta inclusive arrancar un leve gemido de su garganta.

Varios momentos se pasaron así con un juego que podría continuar por siempre pero Lin lo interrumpió acomodándose sobre él, guiándolo a su interior, Sesshoumaru suspiró y llevó ambas manos a la espalda la joven para desabotonar la falda, única prenda que todavía llevaba, y poder quitarla para que nada los separara.

- Te amo… -murmuró él entrecortado al abrazarla por la cintura algo sentado y atraerla más, la joven respondió mordiendo sus propios labios y también aferrándose más a él.

Así iniciaron un vaivén algo apresurado desde el principio, casi desesperado y algo fuerte con urgencia de consumar su acto al fin luego de tanto tiempo de no estar juntos. Así con movimientos constantes, los dos unidos en un solo ser, llegaron al clímax juntos con una exclamación y un tibio líquido que recorrió a la joven por dentro.

- Lin… te amo… -susurró en su oído mientras con un suave abrazo la recostaba en su pecho. La clama se sentía envolverlos paulatinamente junto con un ritmo más tranquilo en sus respiraciones los dos se dejaron envolver por el sueño.

- Todo es perfecto… por estar contigo, por tener a Aiko… muchas gracias por hacerme tan feliz…

- No me des las gracias… tú salvaste mi vida… por ti y por nuestra hija es que aún estoy aquí –la abrazó un poco más fuerte mientras ella le correspondía dejando suaves besos en su pecho desnudo- Ustedes lo son todo…

- ¿Por fin todo estará bien?

- Sí Lin, ahora somos una familia los tres y siempre estaremos juntos…

Una sonrisa de tranquilidad y alegría se dibujó en los labios femeninos, besó una vez más la piel desnuda de su esposo y al fin los dos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados en u atmósfera perfecta que sólo sería rota un par de horas más tarde por el llanto leve de un niña que por esa noche pidió sin palabras dormir con sus padres.

**FiN.**

**Hello! Jeje pues aquí está unos 2 mil años después... lo siento jeje mil cosas con la graduación y los exámenes, demás de que quise publicar desde antes y no me dejaba... jeje lo bueno que ya todo salió bien. Espero que les haya gustado el final... y no desmerezca de la historia.**

**Mil gracias a todas por leer el fic, significa muchísimo, en especial que me hagan saber qué piensan. Me divertí (jeje y hasta sufrí a veces) mucho escribiendo y espero que les haya pasado lo mismo al leer. Gracias esta historia es de ustedes.**

**Y un agradecimiento muy especial por el nombre de la bebé... la verdad es que no tenía la menos idea de cómo se llamaría pero una amiga me hizo la sugerencia, me dijo queAiko significa "hija del amor", muchísimas gracias me diste el nombre perfecto.**

**Ya saben cualquier tipo de comentario es bien recibido jeje toda crítica ayuda a crecer. Por el momento tengo otra historia en mente (creo que también el empezarla me retrasó para este final jeje), no sé exactamente cuándo la publique pero espero que también llegue a gustarles... jeje desde luego también es SessXLin jaja... **

**Bueno ahora sí ya me despido, de nuevo un millón de gracias y nos estamos leyendo en alguna parte. Se cuidan mucho.**

**Byes.**


End file.
